


Guardian Memories

by FairyBlue



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Original Character(s), Reader-Insert, don't worry the original character doesn't replace any of the main characters, i hate when that happens, started this story in 2009 and you can tell from the early chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-19 19:45:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 48
Words: 71,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7374943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyBlue/pseuds/FairyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're just an ordinary school girl until one night Kagome, a childhood friend, and a strange boy in feudal clothing change your life forever as you're pulled into the past by a enemy of theirs. Little do you know that said villain wants to use you in his master plans. Secrets from the past are drawn into light as you join the Inuyasha gang on their journey to collect the sacred jewel shards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

Chapter 1 "The Beginning"

"Oh...My...Gosh!"

You looked up from your notebook to see your best friend Tsuki standing next to you. Her breathing was labored as if she had run a long distance to get to you. Her green eyes widened with excitement. 

"Guess what (Y/N)! You know that cute guy named Hojo? I just found out he doesn't have a girlfriend!" She threw her hands up in excitement. 

"I thought Hojo liked Kagome though, not that she's ever here anymore..." You stood up, brushing off the school's green skirt and grabbed your lunch before heading after Tsuki. She led you to a nice area to sit and eat your lunches in peace. 

"Well, I heard from one of her closer friends that she already has a boyfriend." Your eyes snapped up from your bento to look at Tsuki. 

"What? Does Hojo know this?"

She shook her head, "I don't know if the word has gotten to him yet. But when it does, I'll make sure I'm there to comfort him and hey if things develop from there I'm not complaining." You lightly slapped her arm at her comment. She flashed a wicked grin before stuffing her face with an onigiri. You laughed a bit at her before digging into your own lunch.

"Oh, on a different note..." she paused to wipe some rice off her face. "How's the love life of (Y/N) this year so far? I hate not being in your class to witness your failure at being a flirt in person." She laughed.

"There is no love life of (Y/N). Not one of the guys in my class sparks my interest. They're all really nice, but I'm just not really into any of them." You sighed. You wished you could like a guy, but sadly you haven't had a crush on anyone in a long time. It's not that you weren't attractive; there were some guys who had asked you out in the past. But no always turned them down gently, they just didn't catch your attention. You wanted an adventure, to be swept off your feet. Never knowing what your guy would say or do. Although some boys were adventurous, others were straight up boring. All of the boys at your school were rather...predictable. 

You were always good at predicting things; it was kind of creepy in certain scenarios. But your dreams were by far the strangest when it came to your super skills of prediction. You possessed this weird ability to see things in your dreams. It was like after something happened in one of your dreams; it later came true in real life. Like a freaky form of déjà vu. 

Like for example, last night you dreamed about Mrs. Higurashi calling you to watch over Sota while she and her father ran on some errands. This morning when you were getting ready for school, you received a phone call to do the exact thing later today. Well, you pondered on your inner thoughts. At least I've known the Higurashi's for awhile. It won't be weird watching a child that is clearly old enough to watch over himself. 

A hand waved itself before your face. "(Y/N), did you hear a word I said?" Tsuki glared at you when your eyes met hers. 

"Um, no I didn't. Sorry Tsuki, I was spacing out again. What were you saying?" You sheepishly smiled at her.

"You're friends with Kagome right?"

"Yeah, I am. Well, actually I should say was. Ever since middle school started, we've drifted apart."

"Oh...I was wondering if you've seen her boyfriend. Now that I know she has one, I was curious to what type of guy she's into since she turned down the hotness that is Hojo." Tsuki shrugged her shoulders as we started to pack up our lunches to head back to class. 

*******

You sat there trying as hard as you could to rub the tingling feeling out of your shoulder. When you and Tsuki walked back to the classroom, your shoulder started to feel strange, a prickly feeling worked its way up your body. It started from your toes and crawled its way up to your shoulder. Suddenly you felt something sink its teeth into your flesh. 

Now here you were in class trying to discreetly scratch your shoulder with your pencil. Tsuki looked over at you in amusement and confusion while the teacher went on about some famous Japanese author. 

The class was about over and when the teacher let you all go; you quickly grabbed your belongings and rushed out the door. "See you on Monday Tsuki! I got to go get ready to watch Sota tonight!" And with that you were gone.

*******

You had laid down for a quick nap and suddenly it was seven at night. "Crap, I'm supposed to be at the shrine in fifteen minutes." You rushed to get your shoes on and quickly shoved your necessities into a nearby bag. Looking in the mirror, you ran a brush through and shrugged, "Good enough."

Quickly making sure you had everything you needed, you slung the bag over your shoulder and raced off towards the shrine.


	2. Pointy Eared Demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So very short but the main characters are introduced, yay!

You made it just in time, but let's just say you no longer possessed the ability to breathe. The distance from your house to the shrine isn't really that far, but damn those stairs. It took everything you had to climb them all and make it on time without tripping or falling. If there was one thing you hated, it was stairs.

Panting, you walked to the door and were welcomed in by Kagome's mother. She told you the usual numbers to call and what to worry about.

"Ma'am, do I need to check on Kagome at all, I know she's sick with...with...." You paused trying to remember what illness she was struck with.

"No! Oh no, sweetie, don't fret yourself. She just laid down for the night; you don't need to check on her." She quickly shook her hand to dismiss your question. Then she grabbed her purse and with a final goodbye to Sota, she was out the door and gone.

You blinked at the closed door for a couple of seconds before small hands wrapped around your waist. A look over your shoulder proved it to be Sota. "Hi (Y/N)!"

"Hey squirt, it's around dinner time, you hungry?" You turned and hugged him back.

"YEAH! LET'S EAT!" He yelled and threw his hands up in the air as he ran to the kitchen.

Following him into the room, you laughed but scolded him. "Shhhh, your sister's sleeping."

************************************  
Kagome pushed the persistent boy away. "Geez, I just need to grab a few things from home!"

"LIKE WHAT?!" Inuyasha grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the well's entrance. Kagome struggled as she had one leg over the well's wall and one foot on solid ground.

"Inuyasha,...SIT!" A sounding thud was heard as Inuyasha hit the ground. She turned to look at Miroku and Sango. "I promise I'll be back as soon as I can guys." With that she pulled the remaining foot over the edge and plunged into the darkness.

Kagome softly landed on the well's floor. Stretching, she mumbled to herself, "Now time for a quick bath and maybe some food from mom." She climbed out of the well and dusted herself off.

In a minute she was at her door and she quickly walked inside. Kagome gasped as she ran right into a figure when she turned into the kitchen.

You stumbled back and looked at the force that ran into your back. Sota looked over from where he was eating.

"Kagome! Welcome back!" Sota ran up and hugged her.

Kagome looked at you in confusion. "(Y/N)? What are you doing here?"

"She's watching me while Mom and Gramps are out for the night."

You watched the exchange curiously. "Welcome...back? I thought you were sick with some strange, un-nameable disease?” You gave her a good stare. One that told her you knew something was up.

“Well, about that…I-

She was cut off when a red blur busted through the door. “KAGOME!”

“Inuyasha? What are you doing here? I told you I’d be back in a no time!” She walked over to him and poked him hard in the chest. “Why do you never listen to me? Hey, are you paying attention?” She watched as his attention wandered to you.

Golden orbs bore into your own as you stared back at the strange boy. His white hair seemed to strike a familiar note with you. Your eyes studied his face and then something caught your eye. You looked up to find two pointy ears atop his head. Curiosity got the better of you and without even thinking; you strode over and reached up to feel his ears. Pinching them softly, you rubbed them.

"Wh-what the hell do you think you're doing!" Inuyasha freaked out and grabbed your wrists.

Kagome burst out into laughter, "I did the same thing when I first saw his ears, so did my mom."

“Who the heck are you?” Inuyasha glared at you, after flashing Kagome a look for laughing at him.

“Um...(Y/N), (F/N L/N).”

He continued to stare at you. Wait a minute, you recognized this guy. Those ears were a dead giveaway. This guy was in one of your dreams, actually more than one. You cursed under your breath for not recognizing it sooner. Your eyes drifted back up to meet his.

"Can I have my hands back please?" You asked quietly as your shyer side kicked in. It usually didn't show up often, but now the quieter, shyer side took over as you remembered some of the embarrassing dreams with this guy in them. Although most of those embarrassing dreams had Kagome in them too…

Inuyasha quickly let your wrists go and backed up a bit. From there, he continued to stare at you but this stare was a bit different from before. There was a silence that hung in the air as the two of you stared at each other. Quietly he whispered, “Kagome go get your things.”

Kagome blinked once. She had never seen him act so…gentle around someone new. “Ok,” she turned and walked to her room.

Inuyasha looked back towards you. “Why ya looking at me like that?”

“What's your name?” you questioned him. He gave a quirky grin.

“Inuyasha.”

“INUYASHA!” There was a loud crash that made the house shake. Sota screamed and ran behind you. Kagome ran in and grabbed Inuyasha’s arm. "Something just busted out of the well house.

“What’s going on?” You freaked out. Suddenly an itching feeling started in your shoulder. It sent burning waves down your arm to your finger tips.

Inuyasha jumped into action and raced outside. Something was stirring in the well house alright; the feeling of a demonic aura was forming. From a far away corner he could sense another demonic aura starting to build but it was coming from the house. What was going on?

************************************

A figure generated in the darkness. Eyes glowed in the evening shadows. A low, deep chuckle developed in the quiet.

Kagura looked up from her sitting position. She was watching the monk and the demon hunter as they waited for Inuyasha and Kagome to return. Her eyes shifted towards the demon behind her.

“So is she coming?”

“She’ll be here any minute.” the voice replied as a smile inched its way up his face.


	3. Bug Bites and Spines

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! FairyBlue here! I just want to say thank you for checking this story out. I'm really happy you guys are since the series has been over for some time now. I'm just here to say that and also that this story will follow the manga more than the anime. But thank you for reading! Don't be shy and tell me what you think :)

Right now you were scared. Inuyasha just bolted out of the house and Kagome was rushing you and Sota far away from the door as possible. Through a nearby window you could see the red of Inuyasha's outfit as he pulled out a sword that seemed to grow triple in size. A creature jumped out of the well house and made a move for him. With one slash the creature was in shreds and Inuyasha put the sword away. He kept an eye on the ruined building as an eerie silence filled the air.

"It must have been a weaker demon if one cut to bring it down, but still why did it come here? Also how did it come through the well?" Kagome whispered just loud enough for you to catch.

‘Whoa now, d-demon? What the hell is Kagome talking...’ Your thoughts drifted away as a strange feeling burned through your shoulder. Trying to be secretive, you slowly reached up to it and started to rub the sore limb.   
Kagome peered over to the doorway completely missing your movements.

"Inuyasha be careful, that weak one was probably a distraction!" She cupped her hands over her mouth as a sensation rippled through her. Looking around nothing was suspicious. She turned and looked over at you to see you holding your arm.

The burning had intensified and traveled down to your elbow. Pain decided it had to be involved and right now your arm was throbbing. Kagome ran over to you.

"(Y/N), are you alright? Don't worry, Inuyasha killed whatever that was and he'll be here if something else comes as well." She gently rubbed your other shoulder.

“What do you mean 'don't worry'? Of course I’m going to worry! There was some sort of monster out there!” You flinched at the pain. She looked at you with a worried expression. “I’m fine; it’s just this bug bite I got earlier.” You gave a quick yelp when the pain increased in an extreme amount.

“Let me see this ‘bug bite’.” A shriek of embarrassment left your lips as your shirt quickly was yanked up over the back of your head.

Footsteps sounded and Inuyasha busted into the room to see your icy blue bra. His face flushed as he turned away. “WHAT’S GOING ON IN HERE!?” He asked with a mixture of annoyed and embarrassment, his face almost as red as his clothes.

Your face was now the exact same shade as his coat however. Kagome gasped as her eyes came across the bite. “Inuyasha take a look at this,” she reached over and grabbed his arm to pull him over to look. His eye started to twitch. There on your shoulder was a spider shape. In the middle were two identical bite marks. Something with fangs bit you, and from the looks of it, most likely a spider.

You started to freak. “What is it?” You reached around to touch the bites, feeling the swollen skin that formed the spider form. “It wasn't like that earlier!” You ran to the bathroom, pain still lingering in your muscles. There it was. Perfect and clear. You continued to stare in horror at the new mark.

Back in the other room Inuyasha glanced over to Kagome with a serious face. “Didn’t that look like?”

“Yeah” she followed his eyes back to where you were. She noticed there was still a demonic aura in the air and she franticly searched for a trace of what it was and where it was coming from. Suddenly it hit her. It was you, or more like your spider bite.

While all of you were preoccupied, outside the remains of flesh began pulling themselves back together. Piece by piece they made their way towards the house. Fully formed, it crawled its way through a nearby window and headed towards the living room.

You sighed again. Great, when you thought your life couldn’t get any weirder. Heading out to the living room, you grabbed your shirt and pulled it into its normal placement. Then you walked over to grab your bag. “I think I’m just going to head home now, especially since you’re here. You guys can watch out for Sota.”

“Yeah, you shouldn’t really head home, not right now.” Kagome said. "It’s dangerous.”

Turning to Kagome you stopped. There was something in the room, you could just feel it. 

“Actually, why don’t we all just go? It’ll be safer wouldn’t it, if we all were together?” Your eyes scanned the area. A quick jab hit your lower back. Quickly, before you could even make a sound, your focus started to blur and then before you knew it your vision turned black. Within seconds you hit the floor unconscious, your bag still around your arm.

Kagome gasped and ran to you. But as she reached down to touch you something crawled into her line of sight. It was the demon, its teeth showing and quills ready to shoot.


	4. Well...Damn

Kagome just stood there staring at the spiny demon in all its ugliness. Its quills moved slightly as it crawled over your limp body in a protective manner. Inuyasha stood behind her with his hand on his sword's handle giving the demon a glare. 

"Kagome, you need get (Y/N) and Sota out of here. I'll stay and take care of this thing. I knew that the first fight was way too easy if this demon could travel through the well."

While keeping an eye on the creature, she tried to pull you out from under the demon. But with every movement she made, the demon to spit a quill at her in warning. Kagome scooted back as another quill shot itself at her feet. Instantly her eyes widened as a strange liquid oozed out of the quill. The dark substance letting off a faint sizzle. 

"Those spikes must have somethin' in them that knocks you out like it did with (Y/N)." Inuyasha spat as the demon continued to crawl over you in a possessive way. The creature stopped at your shoulder, ripping the sleeve of your shirt enough to reveal the spider mark. With a grunt of acknowledgement, the demon bit gently down on your shirt and started to drag you away.

Inuyasha gave a curse as he lunged to get you, but the thing shot a quill and hit him in the face. Burning with anger, he stepped back and quickly yanked the quill out. He started to rub his face. "Shit, whatever this stuff is, it works fast. My face is already half-numb." He snorted as his nose went numb, blocking any smell. He rubbed at his eye trying to get his sight back on the affected side of his face.

Kagome turned to him, "Maybe it's your demon half that changed how the stuff affects you, Inuyasha."

"What is that thing going to do to her?" Sota ran up to her, shaking her shoulder in panic. Kagome turned back just in time to see the demon dragging you out of the house.

“I don’t know but I’m not going let it happen.” She got up and ran after the demon into the dark outside. Inuyasha joined her as the demon entered the well house. They followed inside, watching as the demon swiftly tossed (Y/N) into the darkness of the well.

"Is that thing stupid? There's no way she's going anywhere through the well." Inuyasha huffed behind Kagome as they both heard a thud. "See, told you so." 

She rolled her eyes at him as he ripped the demon to shreds with his claws since you were out of the way. The mounds of flesh refused to reform this time signaling the creature as dead and gone.

Heading over to the well, Kagome looked down “I had hoped this wouldn’t be a long night. But, Inuyasha...look." His gaze followed hers to reveal only a bag lying on the ground below.

*******

An evil chuckle broke the night for the second time. Kagura rolled her eyes as she leaned against a nearby tree. "You're having way too much fun in your own thoughts. Mind to tell me exactly what the purpose of this is?" She opened and closed her fan in frustration.

"Don't worry Kagura, you'll see in due time." His smile caused a slight shiver to flow down the witch's spine. "Ah, she is finally among us..." With that the two turned and dissolved into the night.


	5. Stuck Here

         Your eyes fluttered open. The first thing you noticed was the throbbing pain all over your body. It hurt in places you didn’t even know existed. You slowly moved into a sitting position, stretching and rubbing your sore limbs. Sighing briefly, you tried to recall the last thing before your vision failed you. That's right, something stabbed my back and after that...  
   
        Slowly standing, you looked around, realizing you were at the bottom of the well. While observing your surroundings, the tear on your shirt caught your eye. "Oh great, when did this happen? Now I have to walk around like this. What a pain..."  
   
        Eyes drifted to a vine that was toward your left side. "Maybe these will get me out?" Letting your eyes travel up the green, a unexpected sight greeted your eyes.You peered up into the bright sky above you. “It’s day?”  
   
         Grabbing the thick vine, you made sure your grip was secure and pulled yourself up as far as you could. "Oh yeah, I can totally do this." Motivating yourself, you managed to go up one more pull, grunting as your other hand helped pull you higher. "Take that gym class rope!"  
   
        The vine quickly slipped from your grasp and you went crashing down onto the dirt floor.  
   
*********

        "Damn it! Where'd she go?!" Inuyasha growled as he glared at the bag.  
   
        "Well, it makes sense. If the demon got through, so could (Y/N)." Kagome started to head out of the well house in the direction of her home. "Let me just tell Sota what happened so he can explain it to Mom and Gramps later." She disappeared into the house.  
   
        Grabbing a few items and shoving them into her yellow backpack, Kagome rushed out of the house just in time for Inuyasha to take her hand and drag her down into the well.  
   
*******

        You promptly fell on your butt for the third time. You weren't very good at climbing these vines, their slick exterior proved hard to fully get a hold of. Pouting, you crossed your arms and chose to glare at them instead.  
   
        Movement sounded from behind you. Quickly glancing over your shoulder, you saw Inuyasha and Kagome standing there.  
   
        "You suck at that, you know?" Inuyasha smirk at you, his golden eyes seeming so bright in the darkness. “We can just in time to watch you fall that last time. he mocked.  
   
        You glared hard at him, "Shut it." He flashed his canines when his smirk grew.  
   
        "(Y/N), are you alright?" Kagome came over and helped you off the floor.  
   
        "Yeah...yeah I am?" You sounded unsure as you watched her circle you.

        "Well, no blood so at least we're good there." She reached out toward your torn sleeve. "You do have a few tears here and there. Sorry I didn't think about grabbing another shirt for you..." She sheepishly smiled as she let go of the sleeve.  
   
        "It's alright, I'm more concerned about where I am?" You looked at the two of them for answers.  
   
        "Kagome will explain later, let's get out of here." With that Inuyasha picked the two of you up. Just as he was about to jump a commotion sounded from above.  
   
        "If you'd allow me to explain..."  
   
        "AHHHH!" A loud slap sounded causing the three of you to cringe.  
   
        "Looks like Miroku is messing with Sango… again..."Kagome sighed as Inuyasha leaped out of the well in one swift jump, landing with a soft thud on the ground outside.  
   
        “Sango, please don’t misinterpret my actions. I was simply-”  
   
        “I don’t want to even hear it Miroku!”  
   
        A dark form emerged out of the well. Looking over, Shippo noticed this and jumped up. “KAGOME’S BACK!”  
   
        Sango stopped and turned over to the well while Miroku sat there rubbing the new slap mark on his face. “Well, that didn’t take too long, did it?”  
   
        You scooted off of Inuyasha's back and landed gracefully on your feet for once. Kagome was already hugging Shippo as she approached the irritated Sango, whom gave her a small smile in greeting. You watched the exchange quietly while clasping your hands together. The heavy feeling of eyes watching you caused you to look over to meet dark blue eyes.  
   
        Gracefully he strode over to you and took your hand. “Sorry for not noticing you earlier my lady. What brings a beautiful woman like you here?”  
   
        A soft blush crept over your cheeks. “A demon.” you paused and looked at him. “That looks like it hurts,” you nodded your head towards the hand mark on his cheek. A strange feeling of recognition hit you as you watched him rub your hand. You fought to think of why he seemed familiar when he gracefully snatched up your other hand. Confused you raised your eyes to meet his once again causing your blush to grow and deepen in color.  
   
         “And since you’re a lady as lovely as yourself, I have a favor to ask of you. Would you mind bearing my−" Your hand shot out and clamped itself over his mouth.  
   
        "....I remember now..." You mumbled shyly to yourself.

        "Remember what?" Inuyasha appeared next to you, his expression one of interest. “You stopped him right before he got to the embarrassing part, it usually gets him slapped too.”  
   
        "Um...why he looked familiar?" Your statement turned into a question as the others circled around you now also interested.  
   
        "Why would you find me familiar?" Miroku carefully removed your hand from his face.  
   
        "I...uh....I..." You stumbled over your words as all their eyes bore into your face.  Finally just deciding to get it over with you quickly spurted out the words as fast as you could.  
   
        "IhavedreamsthatseethefutureandIveseenallofyoubeforeinthem." You shrunk back after the small outburst.  
   
        "What?" Kagome looked at you in confusion. "Slow down (Y/N). Don't be afraid to say it, we've all been through weird things here so what's the worst you could say?" She patted your shoulder in comfort.  
   
        "Um...okay.” You shifted on your feet, rubbing your arm while trying to find a way to phrase it. “So, you know how when you have dreams and then it seems like those dreams kind of happen in real life after?” They all nodded, urging you to continue. “Well, I have dreams like those all the time, but sometimes I even have them when I’m awake. Anyhow, I see things in my dreams about the future and they always happen, nothing I do can stop them. Mostly I have these dreams about important things that are going to happen, like baby-sitting Sota for the night. But I didn’t dream about the spider bite or the demon. I recognized you from former dreams, though, Inuyasha too. I just didn't realize you were real people...I thought for once I was having actual dreams instead of actual events.” You shut your eyes in embarrassment waiting for them not to believe you.  
   
        “That’s interesting. I’ve never met a human that could do that before.” Sango walked over to you and placed a hand on your shoulder, noticing the tear. “What’s your name?”  
   
        Your eyes shot open in shock. "(Y/N), wait...you aren't freaking out?"  
   
        "(Y/N), only people back home would freak out. Demons exist here; this isn't the most unusual thing we've come across." Kagome smiled at you reassuringly. "I had no idea you could do that though, it actually sounds cool."  
   
*************  
   
        You flipped your (H/C) hair over your shoulder. It had been a couple of hours since you’d arrived in the feudal era. So far you were getting along with everyone. Inuyasha had a strange personality, but you liked it. Sango and you hit it off pretty well, same with Miroku. Shippo seemed to love you however; he kept a constant spot on your lap the entire time.  
   
        The weirdest thing was when you tried going back through the well. Nothing happened. You jumped, you fell, and you landed on your butt very VERY hard. Not that you really cared if you could go back or not. It’s not like you had parents that would worry about you, they weren’t around.  Not that you really cared about that issue anyways, you liked the people here. They had so much more to offer than what you saw in the dreams.  
   
        “Lady (Y/N), why do you wear the same clothes as Lady Kagome?” Miroku turned to you as the seven of you, including Kirara, walked up a hill.  
   
        You looked down at your outfit, and then it struck you. While in a hurry to make it to baby sit Sota you forgot to change out of your school uniform. “Well, I go to Kagome’s school and this is the uniform,” you said waving a hand down your body to show off the clothing, “I didn’t change when I should have, and….Kagome doesn’t have any other clothes in her bag for me.”  
   
        "Sorry (Y/N), I totally spaced. Next time, I'll bring you a change of clothes."  
   
        "Ok", you smiled as all of you headed out into feudal Japan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to be putting up chapters pretty regularly until I'm caught up with the other sites this story is on. So far there are 36 chapters in total. Yeah it's a long one haha.


	6. Naraku Wants ME?

Kaede looked over the spider mark, assuming it was Naraku’s doing at once. She put some weird smelling ointment on it and wrapped your shoulder up with cloth. “There child, now you won’t feel pain when it acts up.” She flashed a look at Kagome and Inuyasha. “I’ll need to have a talk with ye children privately.”

You got up knowing she wanted to be alone with the two and headed out with Miroku, Sango, and Shippo. Kagome and Inuyasha stayed to hear what the old lady had to say.

*******

“Now that mark has Naraku written all over it. I suppose that child has some use to him. What that use is I do not know. It won’t be good, that is definite. Keep her in your sights and watch over her. I am guessing she has an important role in this world.”

“What do ya mean, you old hag?” Inuyasha cocked his head to the side, very dog like. “She can’t have anything to do with this time. She’s no reincarnation and she has no abilities other than being useless!”

Kagome flashed him a glare. “She’s not useless. I wasn’t any better when I first encountered a demon. You know that, you were there. And I didn’t know what use I’d be either.”

“I still say she useless…” He scoffed.

“Very true, but do ye think that Naraku would drag her all the way through time and space just for a weakling human? I think not.”

***********************

Two days passed and once again Kagome was heading down the well since you guys stayed in the area to speak with Kaede. So of course that meant Inuyasha was throwing a fit about her leaving again. You thought it was kind of sweet that the half-demon cared about her enough to show it, although he's not very good at showing it in the right way. He was basically trying to yank her back by her shirt, preventing her escape home. Miroku was off to the side with Sango, the two just sitting on a nearby tree stump, as if they see this all the time. Now that you looked at them side by side like that, you thought they looked kind of cute together. You would have to get information about them from Kagome later.

Finding a good tree with shade, you plopped down and started humming to yourself as Shippo made himself comfy in your lap. He finally stopped wiggling around only to stop and peer up at you.

“What’s up sweetie?” You noticed he seem to like the endearment so you kept calling him it.

"Have you ever seen me in those dreams you have?"

"Oh, a couple of times...why?" He looked down at his little hands. You could see he wanted to say something, but he shifted once again to lay down against you.

"...Just wondering..." With that the small fox drifted into slumber.

You started to doze off yourself in the faint breeze of the morning. It was relaxing and calm watching the trees sway gently in the wind. You could faintly hear Inuyasha complaining about Kagome's constant absence before your eyes fluttered shut.

*******

A sudden action of something falling into your lap snapped you out of your nap. Looking up sleepily, you saw Kagome standing above you. Grabbing the item from your lap, you saw the familiar school uniform. Lifting it up you could see Shippo still sleeping, unaffected by the clothing landing on him.

"A school uniform?" You asked with a quirked brow.

"Yeah... sorry again on the outfit situation. My mom decided to do laundry today so all I had were my school uniforms. Figures as they seem to be the only thing I'm not wearing."

You smiled up at her. "Hey anything works for me. Clothes are clothes." You slowly stood up trying to juggle both the new clothes and the sleeping Shippo in your arms.

"He really likes you."

You turned your head to see Kagome looking at Shippo. Your gaze follows hers down to the sleeping fox. "How can you tell?" You softly chuckled.

A loud shout snaps the two of you out of the moment. Inuyasha practically stomped over to you two and glared. "Are we about done here? I want to get a move on to find more jewel shards!" With that he turned and started leading the way down the path out of the forest.


	7. Little Girl in the Flowers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally picking up the pace to race into the main story line!

"Guys, guys! Check out what found!" Shippo ran over and rejoined the group.

It was early afternoon and all of you had just finished lunch. Kagome had gone back to her home to make everyone a wonderful meal. Unfortunately, she was forced into a quick trip seeing that Inuyasha tagged along, so you were still wearing a school uniform. The skirt you could deal with, even though it was a bit short. However, it was the uniform’s shirt that bothered you. This tear in the seam of the shoulder and sleeve revealed your arm to the elements.

But karma had a way of working out for you. Inuyasha got his payback by the food being a bit too spicy for his sensitive senses; the spice causing his nose to leak and his sense of smell to dull. He was still pouting up in a nearby tree from the teasing you gave him.

Sango was collecting the dishes from the finished meal when Shippo ran up with his exciting news.

"What do you have there, sweetie?" You tousled the small fox's hair as he sat perched on Kagome's shoulder.

"I think it's a jewel shard!" He exclaimed holding his hand in the air for all to see.

Inuyasha's ear perked up at the statement. "What d'ya mean you found a jewel shard? Kagome didn't say anything 'bout one." He landed with a soft thud and came over to the group. He then proceeded to poke Shippo in the head for emphasis.

Shippo turned and snapped at him. "See, right here! You do have eyes, don't you?" He shoved the shard into the half-breed's face. Kagome peered up at the object in question.

"Um...Shippo? Sorry little guy, but that's just a rock." She gave a sweet, reassuring smile, but Shippo's face fell and he jumped off of her shoulder.

Sensing the disappointment he was feeling, you reached down and took the rock from his hand. "It's a very beautiful rock though." You brought it to your face to get a closer look. "In fact, it does look like a jewel shard. I would have made the same mistake." Shippo looked up at you with a small smile.

"Really (Y/N)? You think it looks like a shard too?" You nodded in agreement.

“(Y/N) you don’t even know what a jewel shard looks like.” Inuyasha growled in frustration. Apparently he was still grumpy over the food and now he's even more irritated over the fake shard. That didn’t mean he needed to call out your attempt to ease the hurt.

You leaned over and pinched his ear, hard.

"OUCH! What the hell was that for!?" He flashed his canines at you.

"I was trying to cheer Shippo up, Inuyasha..." You glared right back at him. "You're obviously in a bad mood buddy, but that doesn't mean you have to take it out on us." His temperament had been grating on your nerves for the last couple of days. Not a trace of a jewel shard in weeks had finally gotten to the demon it seemed.

You stood up and stretched. "I'm going on a walk; I'll see you guys in a little bit. I need to exercise this anger out of me. I don’t want to be a big ball of grumpiness like you, Inuyasha.” You flashed him a cheeky smile.

Heading out on a dirt path it wasn’t long before you realized it you were in a forest. "Aww crap, where am I?" Dark shadows lined the path from the thick assembly of surrounding trees. The sunlight sneaked through the branches in twists and turns, leaving strange strips of light scattered on the forest's floor. Your feet kicked dirt up as you slowly shuffled down the narrow strip of cleared brush.

A faint noise caught your attention. Turning, you spotted a different path branching off towards a soft lighted area. You followed your curiosity and headed toward the opening at the end of the trail. A slight giggle hit your ears just as you were about to leave the darkness. It sounded so darn cute; you threw away your apprehension and exited the dark trees.

A field of flowers surrounded you as you walked out of the forest. Looking around you found the source of the noise. A little girl was playing in the flowers, but she wasn't alone. She was dancing around some weird, little green dude with a strange staff. You gave a small grin, she was just too adorable. You watched while she spun around in the ankle high flowers.

You started to think to yourself. Why was she out here, especially with a little yoda dude? Wait, where’s the green munchkin?!

...

Something breathed down your neck. Slowly turning around there was a man standing no more than 5 inches away. His golden eyes bore into yours, burning a hole through you. “Hmm, a weakling human girl...with the same attire as that wench of Inuyasha’s.”

Unable to make out words, you just stared at the figure before you. You had no clue who this guy was. Never had you seen him in one of your dreams. Great how much trouble am I in now? 

He reached out and grabbed your arm. “I have no use for you.”


	8. Sesshomaru

Sango sat up. “Where did (Y/N) go? She’s been gone for awhile now.” Reaching for her boomerang bone she stood up. “I’m going to go find her. She doesn’t realize what type of things happen around here yet.”

Miroku followed her. “Yes Sango, you’re right. Lady (Y/N) has been here for a month now, but we haven’t been through anything dangerous for awhile."

Inuyasha sighed. “Yeah right, she is probably fine. She's capable of handling herself. You people just over-react.”

“AGHHHHHHHH!” Everyone jumped up as your scream sounded from the nearby forest.

“That sounded like (Y/N)!” Kagome shouted worriedly. “Hurry we have to find her before its too late!” She ran off in the direction you went not so long ago.

Inuyasha watched as the others followed Kagome into the shadowed trees. His brows furrowed before he scoffed and dashed off into the forest. Catching up to the others, Inuyasha turned to see Miroku eyeing him.

"I thought you didn't want to go after (Y/N)? You said she could handle herself, didn't you?" Inuyasha flashed him a glare.

"Yeah, so what! That doesn't mean I want her to get herself killed!" He took off at full speed, picking up Kagome on the way and running past the others. Miroku gave a small smirk.

***********

Fear, pure fear. That’s all that ran through your mind as the strange man grabbed your wrist.

“I have no use for you.”

‘I’m dead. SO VERY, VERY DEAD!’ You squeezed your eyes shut just as his clawed hand came straight for your face and let out a scream.

“................”

Nothing. You opened one eye to see the white haired man looking down. Holding onto his pant leg was the little girl. She was staring at you with a huge grin on her face.

“Hello. I’m Rin, who are you?” She looked at you waiting for an answer.

You just stared at the man ready for him to continue and smash your face in. His golden eyes traveled to yours. There was a moment of the two of you just looking at the other. “Answer her.” He stated flatly.

“Um…I’m (Y/N).” You forced a weak smile out for the small girl. Your eyes wandered back to the demon’s face. “Can you let me go please mis-” A poke, more like shove, to your back stopped you before you could finish.

“You do not speak to Lord Sesshomaru worthless human.” You turned as much as you could while still in the demon’s grasp. Ah, that's where the yoda disappeared to. He was quite an ugly little thing. Scratch that, he wasn’t yoda. Not even close. Yoda was much, much cuter. And that’s saying something.

As you finally managed to turn around to glare at the thing, his eyes widened at you. “What’s that face for Kermit?” You teased him with the nickname, only to realize they didn’t know who Kermit the frog was. Sighing your grin faltered. He just continued to stare at you, his jaw falling open a bit. Personally it was starting to freak you out a little.

“Jaken, close your mouth.” The man of the moment ordered. The green guy instantly closed his mouth. Good, you knew his name now. What the hell type of name was Jaken? You liked Kermit better. “Explain your reaction.” The man ordered again.

“My Lord, does she look like her?” The little guy questioned Sesshomaru. A second passed in complete silence.

Before you knew what was going on you were spun around to stare directly into golden eyes. ‘They’re very pretty. NO, NO! Bad(Y/N)! Don’t go there!’

The little girl giggled at the frog man’s reaction to your face. She walked over to you and held onto your leg embracing it in a hug. Looking down, you let a small smile grace your features. Small children, who could resist them?

"You're really pretty!" She smiled up at you, one cheek smashed against your leg.

"Um...thank you sweetie..." Your smile grew as she went back to hugging your leg.

Sesshomaru watched this interaction carefully and when he saw the smile his normal, calm expression faltered. He pulled your gaze back to his by giving a squeeze to your captive wrist. His eyes bore into your own. He studied every inch of your face, taking in all the features. Time ticked by as his eyes continued to bore into yours.

“I don’t know it’s been too long since I last saw her.”

“My Lord, if she is her…that means that this girl isn’t just a weak human after all!”

‘Oh geez thanks for the complement...wait, not just a weak human? What is he going on about?’ your thoughts distracted you from the analyzing eye of Sesshomaru. A sharp pinch of pain came from your wrist as Sesshomaru twisted his grip. He pulled you closer to him. My, he is very handsome... Somehow he reminded you of a certain dog-eared boy.

“SESSHOMARU!” A voice called out.

Still the demon’s stare never left your own. Your gaze fell immediately towards the owner of the voice. Inuyasha stood there with his hands bawled into fists. Oh boy the look on his face wasn’t a kind one.

Sesshomaru sighed. “Inuyasha leave, you have no business in this. You’re only causing a fuss.”

‘They know each other.’ The realization hit you as the little girl waved to Kagome with a huge grin still on her face.

“Hell yes it is my business! (Y/N)’s with me! Now get your slimy hands off of her!” Boy, Inuyasha was mad. The only time you have ever seen him like this was in one of your dreams.

And then you only saw him like this in your dreams was when Naraku was around or when he was fighting with his brother.

‘Oh, wait. Was this Inuyasha’s half brother!?’ True you’ve never seen him fully in your visions, but the coincidence that he and Inuyasha were siblings…Now that you look at him….

‘They do look a lot alike. White hair, golden eyes…I’m an idiot.’ You cursed at your stupidity as Inuyasha continued to yell at his brother, who was not amused at all.

“Stupid half demon. If you knew what was good for you, you would leave.”

“Not without (Y/N).” Inuyasha growled, which only caused the grip on your wrist to tighten.

‘Oh, great. Am I ever going to get out of this situation?’ You sighed inwardly.

Just as you looked towards Inuyasha, he pulled out his sword. Peachy, just peachy.


	9. Brother Issues

        So there you were, in the middle of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru’s argument. Sesshomaru, still having a grip on your wrist, acted oblivious of the rage in his brother's voice. Eyes still locked on your face, Sesshomaru ignored his brother.  
   
        “Inuyasha, do you think it is wise to start a fight with me? I deem it as idiotic, especially when I have this girl here, unless you want her dead. Which is stupid considering you're screaming for me to hand her back to you.”  
   
        “Shut up I know what to do and what not to. I don’t need advice from you Sesshomaru and I don’t care about what you have to say!” Inuyasha’s words came out harsh as he ground his teeth together. You flashed Kagome a glance as Inuyasha’s grip tightened around his sword.  
   
        “Inuyasha…Sit.” Kagome came to the rescue. Inuyasha hit the deck, the sword falling from his hands. The golden eyes boring into your own never faltered from watching you.  
   
        “You just let yourself be tamed by a mere human wench.” Sesshomaru scoffed at the poor grounded boy.  
   
        “Hey! Don’t talk about Kagome that way!” You turned your attention back to him and sent him a glare. His eyes showed no emotion, just the calmness they appeared to always hold.  
   
        “You do not have the right to give orders and if you knew what was in best interest for you, you wouldn’t.” His eyebrows turned in slightly. If you didn't watch the slight movement, you would have missed it completely.  
   
        “Who do you think you are?” You threw the words at him and tried to pry your wrist from his grasp. Which didn’t work, it only made him more annoyed.  
   
        Miroku and Sango stood there trying to understand the situation. Actually, everyone besides you and Sesshomaru had no clue what was going on. Heck you barely even knew.  
   
        Why is he showing so much interest in me?  
   
        “Well, let’s just say that if you are the same girl, you have gained more of an attitude.” He mumbled as he started to let go of your hand. “I will get nothing done with that worthless half man here. If we meet again human you will come with me, for she belongs to me.” And with that he turned and walked away.  
   
        Inuyasha stood up, “Where do you think you’re going Sesshomaru!? You can’t just start things and not finish them!” His brother didn’t even turn and acknowledge him.  
   
        “What the hell was all about?” You questioned as Shippo ran up to you and jumped into your arms. He snuggled close into your chest.  
   
        “(Y/N) are you alright? I was really worried about you.” You could hear the distress in his voice.  
   
        “Yes, I’m fine. Don’t worry Shippo.” You gave him a reassuring smile. True, your wrist hurt a little, but he didn’t need to know that. Unfortunately, that wasn’t the only pain bothering you. There was a stronger pain pulsating in your shoulder, the bug bite acting up during the event.  
   
        Inuyasha walked up next to you. Slowly you turned and gave him a small smile and the two of you joined the others.  
   
        Miroku approached you, taking your sore hand into his. “Are you alright Lady (Y/N)?” Smiling slightly you gently yanked your hand out of his grasp when you noticed the glare Sango was failing at hiding.  
   
        “What happened?” Kagome asked softly.  
   
        “Um…Not much. He thinks I look like someone, well I think that was what they were talking about.”  
   
        "Well, you look fine to me!" A large hand landed on your head in a soft pat. Sneaking a glance up you could see Inuyasha looking down at you. His golden orbs locked with yours and instantly he turned his head to the side. "Let's get a move on, the shards won't collect themselves!" You felt a small smile spread across your face as he rushed ahead of the group, saying nothing else as he took the lead.  
   
        After all he didn't have to say anything else to show he was glad you were safe. The light blush on his face said everything he couldn't.


	10. New Demons, One Right After the Other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading this far! I hope you'll stay until the end :)

        _"If we meet again human you will come with me, for she belongs to me." ___  
  
        The words Sesshomaru spoke as he departed rang in your mind. What was he talking about? Who is this 'she'?You sighed at your own thoughts. You knew you wouldn't be getting an answer any time soon unless the demon decided to share it with you. Casting your attention ahead of you instead of at your feet, you noticed the small village all of you were approaching.  
   
        "Looks like we've found a nice little town," Kagome perked up as she watched the farmers in the fields. As you got closer, their glares became visible. And all their attention was directed at Inuyasha who was leading the group. "Ugh...is something the matter?" She asked the closest farmer to us with a friendly smile.  
   
        "Our village's not very fond of...demons." From the corner of my eye I could see Inuyasha's ear twitch at the man's words. "Their kind has been wreaking havoc on our harvesting. They've stolen nearly half of it within the past month." The man's voice dripped with disgust. "You mortals are welcome, but...he and the little one need to find a different route."  
   
        You turned to the man with a pleading expression. "Oh good sir, couldn't this little one here," You gestured to Shippo on your shoulder, "come with us? He's rather young and I assure you I'll keep a good eye on him." The man stared at your begging pose and heaved a sigh.  
   
        "I suppose, but if he does anything, it's your fault. Anyways he's small enough that we village folk could probably handle him if he chooses to do something..." With that the man returned to his duties.  
   
        A second passed before it donned on Inuyasha. "HEY!" He turned to you with a pout. "What about me! You vouched for the brat but not me?!" A frown engulfed his face as he glared at both you and Kagome. "You didn't say anything either Kagome..."  
   
        She stared at him with a bored look. "You can find another way around the village and meet us on the other side. You're fast, I think you can manage." She turned and started to head into the village. You flashed Inuyasha an apologetic smile before following the others down the path. He gave your smile a huff and dashed off into the surrounding woods.  
   
        When you caught up to the others, they were in a conversation. "I know what you mean, it's around that time. That doesn't mean he has to be fussy about it." Kagome said in response to Sango. "He'll want to find somewhere secluded to stay tonight knowing him."  
   
        This sparked your interest. "Um...what are we talking about?" You peeked your head over Kagome's shoulder.  
   
        "OH!" She flinched back, "Don't scare me like that!" She gave a small laugh. "Oh, that's right, you don't know yet since it hasn't happened the entire time you've been here." She turned to face you fully. "You know how Inuyasha's a half demon right?"

     You nodded. "What does that have to do with him being fussy?"  
   
        She smiled, "Don't tell him I told you but he's fussy because once a month he changes."  
   
        You gave her a quizzical look. "Like..."  
   
        "Oh, no not like that. It's because of the new moon. He loses his demon half and is fully human for the night. All half demons have a certain time when they are mortal."  
   
        You sighed. "I get it. That must be frustrating, I guess." You stretched your hands above your head. "Well, not that this isn't fun, walking through this village in all. But I'm hungry we should hurry and meet Inuyasha on the other side for lunch." With that you ran ahead.  
   
        "She didn't even falter when we told her." Sango turned to Kagome as they followed you.  
   
        "I guess she's heard weirder." Kagome shrugged.  
   
***********  
   
        You continued to look around for any signs of Inuyasha. You had been out of the village for awhile now, and the half-demon had not showed up yet. Deciding to wait for him to eat, the group stopped at a small hill with a tree that had a good spot to see the forest Inuyasha had run into.  
   
        "I guess it's taking him longer than I thought it would." Kagome said as she sat next to you on the ground. "Since we have time, I have a question." You nodded for her to continue. "I thought you would have known about Inuyasha and the new moon. Didn't you see anything about that in your dreams?"  
   
        This caused you to stop and think. After a couple of seconds you let your gaze focus on her face. "No, I haven't seen anything like that. I’ve seen you beat up a few shard-holding demons though. I haven’t seen too much into your guys’ everyday activity.”  
   
        “Actually...I haven't seen anything lately. At first I didn't think about it because of everything going on. But now...it's weird. I usually have a dream every other night, but now they’re just like an ordinary dream. Nothing from the future, or I guess in our case past." You let out a soft laugh.  
   
        "I thought something was up." You gave her a confused look. "You haven't seemed yourself lately, like something was on your mind."  
   
        "Huh, well, there has been. But it's not my lack of dreams. I've been thinking about this," Your mind went back to Sesshomaru's words. Deciding not to tell Kagome just yet, you looked at your shoulder, "...this bite I got before I came here. It's been strange. This 'Naraku' guy went through all this trouble of dragging me here, yet it's been weeks and nothing is happening. Not that I want anything to happen but—"  
   
        "No I get what you're saying." You looked up at the new voice to see Sango sit down on your other side. "It's strange that Naraku hasn't made a move for you yet."  
   
        A loud growl interrupted the conversation. Your hands flew to your stomach as if trying to quite the noise. "Inuyasha had better get here soon, I'm hungry."  
   
***********  
   
        ACHOO!  
   
        Inuyasha rubbed his nose. "Why the hell do I keep sneezing? They better not be talking about me!" Golden eyes surveyed the forest around him. "This forest just doesn't end, does it?" He stopped briefly to collect his senses.  
   
        Suddenly a sharp scent filled his nose. Knowing who the smell belonged to; he picked up speed and started to run in the direction it was approaching from. "Dammit! Why the hell does he have to show up now?!"  
   
***********  
   
        Your stomach was still causing a riot as Kagome and Sango kept speaking about the lack of Naraku in your lives. You stood up to see if that would get the growling to stop. You whipped around to face Kagome, your patience worn out.  
   
        "Where the hell is your man?!"  
   
        A gust of wind blew your hair around into your line of sight. Two strong arms wrapped around you from behind and yanked you around only for your face to meet a hard chest. Silence filled the air, for once your stomach decided to remain silent as well.  
   
        A deep voice rumbled in your ear, the vibration sensation traveling through your body. "Kagome, I am glad to see you are well." A nose rubbed itself into your hair, inhaling your scent.  
   
        "Koga, what are you doing here?" Kagome's voice sounded from behind you. The arms entrapping you tensed.  
   
        Quickly you were pulled back and you looked up to meet blue eyes. Confusion laced his face as he stared down at you. "Who the hell are you?" 


	11. Koga...I'm Not Kagome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which things pick up in pace.

        "Um...excuse me?" You blinked up at him.  
   
        “I said who the hell are you and why are you impersonating my Kagome?!” he growled the last part and pulled you up to his face level.

        Kagome jumped up and waved her arms to get Koga’s attention. “Koga, she’s not pretending to be me, this is (Full Name) and she’s from where I come from. She goes to the same school so she has the same uniform…” she trailed off as Koga’s eyes moved back to you. You nodded your head.

        Slowly he placed you on the ground as his eyes traveled down your figure and back up a couple of times.

        “Hey, stop raping me with your eyes perv!” You rushed behind Kagome and glared at the confused man.

        “What are you talking about human?!” Koga’s face filled with anger, “Kagome is the only woman I’m interested in.” He gave a long, hard glare your way as you two stared each other down. “You just remind me of someone.”

        Slowly you stepped out from behind Kagome, “Ok…well, just want to make sure, I’ve had enough of strange people coming after me for awhile now.” You stepped closer to him and smiled welcomingly. “Sorry to act so rude to you, I’m (F/N), nice to meet you um…”

        “I’m,” He paused to look at you before continuing, “Koga from the Wolf Demon tribe, leader actually.” He made his way over to Kagome. “Now I want a hug from you.” He wrapped her up and held her as she gave a tiny annoyed look until someone came up and knocked him over the head.

        “You stupid wolf, let go of Kagome!” Inuyasha came over to stand next to you as he dragged Kagome away from Koga.

        “Hey I was talking to her!”

        “Talking to her? More like getting friendly with her.” Inuyasha sneered as he made his way over to you with Kagome in tow.

        Koga yelled as he swiped at the half demon, missing him; but unfortunately hitting your arm in the process.

        “Ouch!” You jumped quickly out of the way. Glancing down at your arm, you could see the blood already dripping from the open wound. Great; first that stupid white haired guy hurt your wrist, now you have claw marks on the same arm. It seemed as if you were a sitting target for accidents…or demons.

        “Oh no, (Y/N)! Are you alright?” Kagome rushed over to you and took a look at your cuts. “Koga, be careful!” Sango came over and started wrapping up your arm with some cloth she had. Miroku directed his attention over to the two fighting men.  
“You two should calm down before you hurt anyone else.” He leaned down to your level. “Lady (Y/N), are you alright?” He placed a hand on your shoulder.

        “Yes Miroku, I’m fine. At least these cuts take my focus away from the pain in my wrist now.  But I need to tell you something…” Miroku leaned closer to your face.

        “Yes,” he said trying to pull your words from you.

        “Get your hand off my butt please.” Disappointed he removed the hand he snuck down to your bottom and turned to see Sango giving him a death glare. He smiled back sheepishly while Koga and Inuyasha both turned their attention to you.

        “I apologize, I guess I ha−” Koga started to take your hand

        Inuyasha glared at the wolf teen, “Look what you did now you stupid wolf!”

        Koga’s face turned red and he dropped your hand, “I didn’t do it to the human girl on purpose, that slash was for you, you ugly mutt! She’s just lucky I didn’t go full force because you’re so weak.”

        The two started to argue with their fists again as you watched on while being wrapped up. ‘Geez, these two…’ Suddenly a shiver passed down your spine. There was something wrong, you could just feel it. “Guys,…boys…HEY!” You bent down and grabbed a nearby rock to toss at the two, successfully knocking Koga in the head. 

        They both simultaneously whipped their heads in your direction to stare you down.

        “What do you want girl?” Koga gave you his full attention as he slowly paced towards you with anger written on his features.

        Fear started to creep into your skin as the demon came closer and closer, “Um, well you’re the demon. Can’t you feel that too?” This caused him to pause in his advance. Inuyasha however, came running over to you.

        “Feel what? Does this have anything to do with the bite? Or your wrist?” He roughly took you hand to look at it. Noticing nothing he let go and looked down at you. “Or is it a vision?”

        “Oh, I haven’t those since I’ve been here. My wrist is fine by the way, just a pinch of pain left. And sure the bite hurts but it always has, not as much as these scratches though.” You shrugged him off, “Maybe I was just imagining things.” You peered over at the others who were all looking at you with concern.

        “Has she lost her head or do all mortals act like this?” Koga asked as he chose to stand next to Kagome. He was giving you this look that seemed to see through you. For some odd reason your heart started to pound harder than when he looked at you with anger. This wasn’t a look you liked. He knew something, something you didn’t.  “Now what the hell is the puppy talking about?”

        “Um…” Kagome glanced from the corner of her eye at the wolf. “(Y/N) would you like to explain?”

        “Sure, why not,” you shrugged as Shippo came over to sit on your shoulder. “Okay, so I sometimes have visions when I sleep and very rarely when I’m awake; mostly they’re about what is going to happen in the future.”

        Koga just continued to look at you with the same expression as before. “Interesting…So you have an ability too. Do all mortals from your time have abilities?”

        “No, not normally.” Kagome stated as Koga still continued to stare you down.

        “Anyways,” Inuyasha joined back into the conversation, “What did you mean by ‘can’t you feel that too’?” He waited on you as you focused your attention onto him.

        “I don’t know exactly what it was, but it was like a chill running down my back. It feels like something bad is about to happen.” You began playing with your fingers as the dog boy nodded his head in understanding.

        “Hey Kagome, did you feel anything?” He turned to Kagome but she shook her head no.

        Suddenly your shoulder started to throb even more painfully than it had the last couple of days. You flinched and placed your hand over the bite. It seemed the only person who caught your actions was Koga himself, well, he was still staring you down so it was only obvious for him to notice. He took a couple steps towards you.

        Only a few seconds after the pain came, a little girl could be seen making her way into the clearing the group was in. Her white hair swished back and forth as she took each step. Inuyasha instantly tensed as Kagome moved next to him and drew an arrow to point at the little one.

        “WOAH! What the hell are you guys doing?! It’s just a little girl,…isn’t it?” You looked up at Koga as he grabbed your non-wounded arm and pulled you behind him. “Wah… ouch.” The pain increased with the same rate that the girl approached with. “Hey, Inuyasha,” you turned your head towards your friend, “Is she with Naraku?” Koga peeked over his shoulder at you at the sound of Naraku’s name.

        “Yeah, she is. She’s one of his incarnations. The real question is what is she doing here, what for?”

        “Oh, that’s an easy answer, for the new little human of course.” A dark voice responded to the open question. Slowly, both you and Koga turned to see Kagura standing right behind you.

        “Kanna, if you don’t mind…” Kagura whipped her fan unleashing a gust of wind at the two of you. Koga caught himself and landed safely on his feet, while you landed a good twenty feet away from him on your butt. ‘What’s with me and landing on my butt?’

        Kanna rose her mirror up to shine upon the others as Kagura took a stand in front of you. “Now, little missy, you’re coming with us. There’s someone who’s dying to meet you.”


	12. Gone with the Wind

        “What do you mean there’s someone dying to meet me?” You asked stupidly towards the demon in front of you. “One, I don’t know anyone here, so no one should know me; and two, who the HELL are you?!” A pout formed on your face. Sheer adrenaline pumped through your veins, giving you false courage. Enough to mouth off at the witch before you.

        “You know what; how bout I tell you that later? Right now,” Kagura swiped her fan at the air causing Koga to fly back after he had gotten half way to where the two of you were, “(Y/N) come with me.” She gave you a deadly look that had you gulping, the courage melting away. Slowly you pushed yourself up only to lose balance when a giant feather picked you up into the air.

        “What the?” You freaked out. Looking at the side you saw you were a good distance up but being who you were decided that falling to the ground would be better than staying with wind woman next to you. So, over the side you went. Gracefully landing on your behind once again after you rolled a bit, you looked up to see a very angry witch glaring at you.

        “Ouch, that plan was not well thought out.” You laid on the ground in pain from the impact.

        “KANNA! Get the little brat’s soul!” Kagura addressed the little white girl who you assumed was this ‘Kanna’.  She slowly walked towards you with the mirror raised as Kagura whipped some wind blade things at Inuyasha and Kagome.

        Where the hell did Miroku and Sango go? You looked around to see no trace of them. The pain in your shoulder started to burn intensely as you finally had the strength to get up and run over to Koga who was glaring up at the wind witch. “Koga, what the hell is going on?”

        “Hell if I should know; it’s you who they want, so shouldn’t you know?” He looked right into your eyes as you heard a wishing sound. Blood dribbled down the side of your face as a blade sliced right past your head. Suddenly Koga pulled you closer to him as the blade came back around as if it was pulled back by whoever threw it. It slipped past without a hit as the two of you flopped backwards with you landing on top of Koga as the blade flew over.

        Hands gently wrapped themselves around your waist as you were thrown over someone’s shoulders as Koga stood up. “Get her somewhere while we get rid of these two. If they want her, then so does Naraku and we do not want the bastard to get his way,” Koga growled as he ran towards where Kanna was standing.

        Silently you looked up to see Sango fly by on Kirara chasing down someone on foot. “Kohaku?!” You heard her yell before a rub to your butt caused you to focus on who was carrying you.

        “Miroku? What do you think you are doing?” You hissed as he stopped and removed his hand from your rear.

        “I was only rubbing it because of how many times you have landed on it today.” He sighed as you mumbled an ‘uh huh’. He placed you down on your feet on a nearby hill right behind a tree blocking you from the view of the two demons. “Now, lady (Y/N), I will remain here to guard you.” He tentatively touched the new cut to your temple.

        “Who did that? And who was Sango chasing?” You glanced at Miroku.

        “That,…Sango should be the one to tell you about him. Lady (Y/N), you are being injured too much today.”

        “You’re telling me.” You gave a weak smile at the monk as he wiped the blood off with his sleeve. With the burning feeling still in shoulder, you reached up and put a hand over it. Miroku noticed this and he slipped your shirt a way to see the spider mark.

        “Does it hurt?”

        “Yeah, it feels like my skin’s burning. Not that I can’t handle it though, the pain of all my other wounds cover the pain from this baby right up.” You joked, the pain obvious in your voice.

        He reached out to touch it. Once he made contact, he jumped back a bit and pulled his hand away quickly. “It burns others too.” Miroku looked over to you only to see your eyes a bit glazed over.

************

        Light filled your eyes as you saw Miroku sitting with Sango in a meadow. Sango was crying and Miroku had a very serious expression on his face. Over in the bushes sat Kagome, Inuyasha, and Shippo spying on them. Words were being spoken, though they sounded muffled to you. Only one part slipped past and rang clearly in your head, ‘after the curse is lifted’. Suddenly Sango’s face went into shock as she turned to the monk. In seconds she was smiling and Kagome was cheering in the bushes.

        Just as fast as the scene came to you, it vanished.

************

        Miroku was the first thing that came into vision as the bright light vanished. “Are you alright Lady (Y/N)?”  
          
        “I— I just had a vision.”

        “A vision? You finally had one again?” He gripped your shoulders gently. “What did you see? Is it about what’s going on right now?”

        “No… but I can’t help but feel like it was something really important.” Your sight wandered over to see someone approaching from behind.  
          
        “Uh…Miroku?” You pointed at the figure.

        “Hello girly,” Miroku turned, pulling you behind him, and started to pull the rosary off his hand only to be knocked away effortlessly. His head smacked against the tree trunk and knocked him unconscious in seconds. You stared up at the wind witch before she slapped you across the face, hitting hard enough to knock you out as well.

        “(Y/N)!” Inuyasha and Kagome’s voices could be heard off in the distance as Kagura laid you on her giant feather before taking off into the sky with Kanna and Kohaku following.

***************  
   
        Inuyasha made it first. Kagome reached the top of the hill in time for Koga to skid to a stop next to her. (Y/N) was nowhere in sight and Miroku was slowly waking up and rubbing his head, Sango running to his side. Shippo climbed his way up her arm to sit on my shoulder.

        “Damn, they took her.” Inuyasha growled as he punched the tree, it falling over with a loud thud.

        “What would Naraku want with her anyways?” Koga asked, “From what I pieced together, her powers are not working. Even with them, she seems to be just a human girl.”

        “Well, whatever it is it can’t be good.” Kagome said as she watched the tiny speck fly off further into the distance. 


	13. Taken Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter guys!! I hope you like it, I know it's short but from here on out more important things are to come. Just so you know where in the timeline this is at, we're in the arch before the Band of Seven show up. And just to tell you so no one asks, I'm not including Ayame in this story. I'm not going to do it, sorry. I don't know her character very well and I'm basing this off of the manga and she's not in the manga. Sorry to burst anyone's bubble.

        Kagome sighed as the group sat and took care of their wounds. She couldn’t believe that you had been taken away from them, it seemed like nothing but trouble and danger has been a daily occurrence for you since that first time at her house. She looked up to see Koga staring at her.

        “What the hell was all that about?” He questioned as he rubbed a sore spot.

        “I’m not really sure but it seems like Naraku has some sort of plan that needs (Y/N) in it. What could her use be though? She told us her powers haven’t been in use lately and other than that she just a normal person.” Kagome gave another sigh.

        “Actually, about her powers, I think I witnessed her having one of her visions. Her mark was bothering her so I took a glance at it. When I touched it however, it burned my fingers. When I went to tell her of that, her eyes were glazed over and she was unresponsive. In a short amount of time though, she returned to her senses.” Miroku mentioned as her remembered your far off look.

        “Wait, so she had a vision when you touched the mark?” Sango now joined the conversation. “How interesting. Did she say what it was?”

        “It seemed like she was but Kagura interrupted us.” Miroku replied.

        “What the hell is this ‘mark’ all of you keep talking about?” Koga yelled angrily, looking at each person in the group. “Someone better tell me if I’m to help in anyway. If Naraku wants her I’m sure as hell going to help prevent it.” His blue eyes settled on Kagome as realization flashed through her eyes.

        “Oh, sorry Koga! I forgot you just met (Y/N), I’ll start at the beginning. (Y/N) and I go way back to when we were little, we live down the street from each other so that’s how I know her. But anyways, she watches over my little brother when my mother and grandpa are busy since that used to be my job but now I’m here all the time. She’s actually really good at taking care of people—

         Inuyasha coughed, signaling for her to get back on subject. “Sorry, you don’t need to know that. Anyways, she was watching him one night when Inuyasha and I went home to get some things. Apparently earlier that day she got bit by a bug at school, or that’s what she thought. A demon then showed up and brought her through the well.”

         “Naraku somehow got her over here. The ‘mark’ we keep talking about is about the size of your hand, there’s now a scar that surrounds the bite marks on her shoulder. It looks like a smaller version of what Kikyo said Naraku’s looks like.”

        “So is that why I could smell a hint of Naraku on her?” Koga asked. “I bet you could smell it too mutt?” He leaned back and placed his hands behind him for support.

        Inuyasha glared at the wolf, “Of course I could smell it, but I knew she had nothing to do with that bastard. He just tainted her with his stench.”

        “Yeah, well now she does have something to do with him.” Koga glared back at him. “Obviously she does, since he sent his witches after her.”

        Kagome sighed again as the two men sat there sneering at one another. Turning to Miroku and Sango, she asked out loud again, “Why would Naraku want (Y/N)? Wait,” she turned to Koga, “What did you mean you could smell Naraku on her?”

        Koga’s attention drifted from Inuyasha to Kagome, “You didn’t sense anything off about her?”

        “No, I didn’t sense anything. And nothing has seemed off…” Shippo jumped over into her lap and looked up to her.

        “I wonder if that’s why Sesshomaru was so interested in her?”

        “You’re right. That bastard wasn’t acting like his normal stuck-up self the last time we saw him.”

        “She’s met Sesshomaru?”Koga cocked an eyebrow. “And he didn’t kill her? I thought he isn’t fond of humans, except for the little one that follows him around like a pup to its mother.”

        “Well, yes, that’s how he would normally act; but he didn’t want us to take (Y/N) away for some reason.” Sango stated.

        Shippo sprang up, “(Y/N) said that he thought she looked like someone he knew. Also I heard him say that the next time we ran into him, (Y/N) was going with him. He said something about her belonging to him. Do you think that has anything to do with Naraku needing her?” Shippo looked up to Kagome.

        “Perhaps.” She said wiping a tear from his puffy eyes. “I think maybe we can figure this out, but that means…” She peered over to Inuyasha.

        Inuyasha let a growl escape from his lips, “We need to find Sesshomaru.”  
   
~*~*~*~MEANWHILE~*~*~*~

        Darkness invaded every corner, devouring every tiny ounce of light. Your bones seemed chilled as you sat in some unknown space surrounded by corpses of demons. The lady who you have deemed to be the most bossy-and-selfish-yet-quick-on-her-thoughts woman you have ever met (or Kagura for short) led you down into the room about an hour or two ago. And when she left, so did the last source of light. The last thing she said was, “He’ll come for you when he needs you, you unfortunate girl.”

        Your breathing became heavy, it felt like something was in the room with you, something…alive. A low, deep chuckle sounded in the darkness.

        “Hello?”

        Eyes examined you through the darkness as you felt an overwhelming evil aura wrap itself around you. When your eyes adjusted to the dark, the source of the aura was found. A figure moved into your line of vision, a grin gracing his features, “Hello Mika.”


	14. Who We Talking 'Bout?

        “Mika?” You stuttered as the man with red eyes continued to approach your trembling figure. “W-Who the hell is Mika?”

        “You have no clue how long we have been waiting on you, young lady.” A smirk crept over his features as you continued to eye him with confusion. The aura of evil seemed to choke you, the man moving even closer. An internal signal flickered in your mind when his aura circulated around you; something seemed familiar about this being.

        “I’m sorry but I’m not whoever this Mika chick is…I’m (Y/N). And just who are you?” You questioned the silhouette in front of you with the strongest voice you could muster.

        “You are though human, you are…” he answered, completely ignoring your previous question. A silence took over the space as you tried to understand what he was talking about. His grin continued to grow as he watched you try to unravel exactly what he was saying.

        “If I’m whoever the heck you think I am…,” you flicked your eyes up to where you thought his would be. “Wouldn’t I know it?” He just chuckled in response. “Would you stop laughing like that, it is seriously creeping me out mister!” You visibly shook from the deepness in his voice.

        “I am starting to realize that. However, you should be used to demons by now, you’ve lived with them for so long.” Finally your eyes adjusted to the darkness enough that you could see the stranger clearer.

        ‘Well I know he’s a demon now. What does he mean I have lived with them for so long? I’ve only been in the past for a couple of months now, four at the most.’ You thought to yourself as you eyed him. “I have not grown accustomed to demons, I’ve hardly even see them.” You snapped at him. It was really bothering you that you had no idea just who this guy was.

        “Perhaps each time, your mind is renewed so that you have no memory. Tell me, do I seem familiar to your eyes?” He questioned.

        “Somewhat,” you continued to eye him. “Are you ever going to tell me who you are?” You could feel your nerves taking over, your hands shaking at your sides.

        He revealed another smirk. “I have a better idea.” The man cautiously made his way closer to you. The movement striking fear into you, intimidation radiated off him in waves.

        “W-What the hell are you doing?!” You let out a fearful shriek as he pulled your shirt up in one motion and hesitantly touched the mark.  
          
        Your world filled with light once again.

************

        A grassy field made its way into your view. This time you were standing in the vision, like you were really there. It was unusual, you’ve never been in a vision before physically. But here you were standing with the grass gently grazing your ankles; the breeze tossing the grass lightly back and forth around you.

        A young woman was strolling in the field, her back turned towards you. Her black hair flew gently in the wind. An air of familiarity hung between the two of you, although she seemed unaware of your presence. The scene was quite peaceful in your mind truthfully.

         Suddenly a swift, red blur bolted past you and slashed the poor woman in the shoulder. Blood spurt out, staining the grass crimson. A few speckles landing on your face, you stared in horror as you realized it was Inuyasha standing there with his claws covered in red. A grin splayed across his features as he took something from the lady and laughed at her pain. You couldn’t believe what you were seeing. This wasn’t real, Inuyasha would never do this. You told yourself over and over, but your eyes wouldn’t let you fall for your words so easily.

        Quickly the half demon took off towards the trees. Your feet tried to run to the injured woman, but instead they followed the white haired man. Reaching the security of the trees, you found him to be standing there. But something was off, the feeling tickled your bones. Slowly the form you knew of Inuyasha twisted and turned to expose the form of the man that had you prisoner.

        And you knew who he was; the recognition hit you hard and fast. Those red eyes accompanied with such pitch black hair. Never had you seen him before yet his name lingered on the tip of your tongue.  
          
         The light faded and the world became dark once again.

************

        “You, your Naraku?” Letting your eyes narrow, you gave him the best glare you could muster. “I’m an idiot for not being able to make the connection sooner.”

         “Who was that woman? The one you mortally wounded.” You tried to focus on his face but the dark was still masking him from a fully clear view.

        “All in time my dear, all in time. Let me guess thought, you only know who I am through previous visions, not from person.”  
          
        “What do you think?” You snarled at the demon.

        “With that answer, I already know…”

        Suddenly a candle’s light made its way from the entrance behind Naraku, finally alluminating his sharp features to you. A shutter ran down your spine.  Kanna, as you figured from the small figure holding the flame, came in and whispered something into the man’s ear.

        “Well seems like your time has come early (Y/N)…” he turned and motioned to someone standing behind him. Kagura stepped to your side and jerked you to your feet. “I did hope to chat with you a bit longer, but I need you to fulfill my plans and Mika is the only one who can help my…predicament. Now Kanna, go get that jewel shard and Kagura show her to the bones.”


	15. Bones and Names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just so you know Mika means new moon in Japanese :)

        “Wait,bones…BONES! You mean as in a skeleton?!” You shrieked as the witch dragged you up the staircase into the mansion by the arm.

         ‘Why me? All this just because that creep needs me? Well crap…what the hell am I supposed to do with bones, I’m no anthropologist! Ugh, what he showed me though…I feel like I know that woman from somewhere. Is she the one that Kagome was telling me about, her former self?’ You thought to yourself as Kagura led you through the same hallways you entered earlier.

        Something was different this time though; you could feel it touch the bite on your shoulder. A cold sensation surrounded the bite, numbing it temporarily. The pain that had been a constant throb now melted away as if someone had healed it. Unnoticed, you felt for the scar only to feel the same roughness you had come to expect from it. It was still there, but yet it felt as if it wasn’t.

        Out of your peripheral vision, you could see Naraku walk up from whatever hell pit you were in. He turned the corner and sat in a room off to the side. Just as Kagura led you past the room Naraku seated himself in, there was a sudden breeze that extinguished the candles in said room.

        Kagura turned and pulled the both of you behind the door. Of course the devil wanted to eavesdrop. A woman’s voice sounded from inside, pegging your interest as well. With that curious interest, you pressed yourself against the wall right next to Kagura.

        “What’s the matter, Naraku? Why don’t you put on a more cheerful face, mm? Kikyo has actually come to you, for once.”  
   
*****************************************  
   
        “Where the hell is he? Sure, he shows up whenever we don’t need him around, but the ONE time we do!” Inuyasha came to a halt in a forest as the others caught up to him.

        “Well, Sesshomaru does roam, Inuyasha. He’s trying to find Naraku too you know.” Kagome placed a hand on his shoulder as she climbed off his back. Koga offered her his hand as she put her feet on the ground.

        “Huh! I know that, but we ran into him a couple of times since (Y/N) was kidnapped and every single time he leaves before we can ask about her, that bastard!” Inuyasha huffed as he stared down Koga who still held Kagome’s hand.

        “He’s right Lady Kagome; we have been through an awful lot since her disappearance. I feel as if Naraku is stalling us from being able to find her. Between the event with that dark priestess after you and Inuyasha’s Tetsusaiga having to be strengthened, we have been slowed down in our search for Sesshomaru as well.” Miroku chimed in before the two demons started to fight over Kagome again.

        Kagome pushed in between the two as she sighed, “I can’t imagine what (Y/N) is going through…” She looked around the forest clearing they stopped at. It was a beautiful rest point. A nearby lake with a waterfall created a cooler atmosphere for the group. “Anyways, since we’re stopping, let’s have lunch!”

        She walked over to her backpack she discarded by Inuyasha’s feet and brought out several lunches. “Koga, you can have the extra one.” Handing the food out to everyone, she moved over to the water and sat down with her feet in.

        After a while, they were all sitting, eating, when a nearby noise caught Sango’s attention. She shifted and nudged Miroku before standing.  
“Guys, I think there may be something watching us…”

        Soft, childish laughter echoed in the small clearing. A pair of brown eyes stared at them from within a bush. Rin popped her head from the bush and smiled at them.

        “Kagome! I thought that was your voice!” She jumped from the bush and skipped over to the teen. “What a coincidence to find you here! Where’s that other pretty girl that Sesshomaru likes? I’d bet he wouldn’t mind seeing her, I know I want to. She seemed really nice.” Her eyes glowed with innocence as she sat down next to Kagome. She leaned over to inspect the lunch in the older girl’s lap.

        “Rin? What are you doing here?” Rin gently picked up an oniguri from her lunch before smiling up at her. Kagome patted the girl’s head in approval before glanced over to Inuyasha.

        “If she’s here, so is Sesshomaru.” He sneered. As if summoned by the half-breed’s voice, Sesshomaru walked into the clearing, his golden eyes locking onto the group.

        “How unfortunate running into the lot of you…again.” His arrogance hung in the air as Rin stood up and pranced over to him, mouth full of rice. Sesshomaru stared down at her, “You, young one, need to stop wandering off from me. And don’t accept strange food from just anyone.”  
He glanced down at the half-eaten food in her hands before softly wiping some stray rice from her face.

        “Sesshomaru, that pretty girl you like is gone. I wonder if she went home.” Rin rubbed the rest of the stray rice off her face and she grabbed onto Sesshomaru’s robe. His golden eyes seemed to grow darker as he peered up toward Inuyasha.

        “What did you do to her, half-breed?” His tone chilled the air as ice clung at the words.

        “We didn’t do anything, you bastard. Naraku took her and we’ve been trying to find you this entire time to see if you had any idea why. After all you act like you know her and all.” Inuyasha barked back at his brother.

        “Naraku took her…” Anger radiated off Sesshomaru’s form but his face remained calm as he continued to look at his brother. “You let him take her?”

        “Yes, he did take her, but we tried our best to stop him.” Kagome slowly approached the demon. “Sesshomaru, who did you think (Y/N) was when you first met her? I think whoever that person is, they’re the reason why she was abducted.”

        Sesshomaru’s gaze landed on Kagome, golden orbs seeming to swallow her up as the man took his time in answering. Rin looked up at him as well, her smile slightly vanishing from the seriousness of the conversation.

        “She looks like a woman who used to roam around the country. This (Y/N) doesn’t just look like her though; she smells like her, talks like her, and even acts like her. She doesn’t just resemble this woman; she has to be the same one.” He stopped at glared up at the group. “And you let Naraku take her.”

        Sango frowned, placed her hands on her hips, and stared at Sesshomaru. “And who is this woman you speak of demon.”

        Golden eyes bore into them all as he answered. “Mika.”


	16. Girl Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like Kagura, cause she's going to be an ally for you lovely readers.

        Kagura pulled you away from the house that Naraku and Kikyo were still conversing in. Your interest still hung with Kikyo’s words however. “So, Naraku is only a half demon? Like Inuyasha?”

        “Well, the secret’s out. I guess a yes would answer both your questions.” Kagura mumbled as she lifted you up and placed you onto her feather. “You know kid; I’ve got nothing against you. Just to let you know.”

        You froze at her strange comment. Was it just you or did she sound sincere? “Are you trying to be nice to me? Cause it’s kinda creeping me out.”

        “No! Now shut up and sit down brat.” Poof, she was back to the witch you’ve come to know her as. “Before I show you to the bones, I suppose I should inform you on your task.”

        “That would be lovely. I would sure love to know why some evil, insane demon thinks I, or should I say this ‘Mika’, can do something for him.” You placed your head in your hand as Kagura took off to the sky, the feature shaking slightly in the breeze she conjured up.

        “Girl, you have some attitude to you, don’t you.” Kagura peeked back over her shoulder. After a brief pause she turned forward again. “I guess that is why I like you.”

“Please stop with the back and forth mood swings. You’re giving me whiplash. Just tell me what I have to do with…bones.” You gave a small shutter just thinking about dealing with anything dead.

        “Well, we need to implant some jewel shards into some skeletons to bring them back. Their heads were all cut off, so we need your healing abilities to make the skeletons whole again. Plus the shards won’t work if we just place them into the bone; they need a shove in the right direction. So in order to fully restore the dead, your powers are needed. There’s about seven of them so it might take awhile. The leader should be awaken first, then-”  
         
        “Wait! You want my help bringing people back to life!” You stared at her in shock. It was official, this world definitely was messed up. “Hello, earth to demon witch! If you couldn’t tell, I’m a human.”

        “For now you are. You just haven’t fully awakened yet, oddly enough. I have to wait until the next new moon in order to awaken your full potential, but for now you should have just enough power to do what is needed.”

        The look you gave her obviously spelled out confusion for she sighed and turned around to face you.

         “You really don’t know do you?” You shook your head and earned another sigh from her. “You’re a younger version of a demon, idiot.”

        “No. There’s no way I’m-”

        She interrupted you, “Yes you are, now listen to me. There’s a demon named Mika. Well, she’s not so much a demon as she is a creature called a guardian. She’s a guardian to priests and priestesses. She sort of keeps balances between demon and demon slayers. Mika’s abilities are with life and death matters. She can heal and revive lives if necessary. But each guardian is connected with one soul, when that soul passes on, so does their guardian. That's all I really know on the subject. Naraku didn't say anymore nor does he care if I want to know more.” She grinned and let out a soft chuckle, “I'd say you're a pretty interesting kid.”  
          
        “Anyways, when the soul is born again, the guardian is too. Same appearance and same powers, personality seems to not change much, sometimes it actually reflects their current soul’s personality.” She gave you a pointed look.

        “Ok so I may be a bit sarcastic like Kagome at times.”

        She frowned and continued. “The only drawback is it takes centuries for their chosen soul to be reincarnated.” She looked over again to see if you were getting it.

        Apparently you were for she continued. “The last time anyone saw her, she was Kikyo’s guardian. But when Kikyo met Inuyasha, she sealed Mika away for some reason. Unfortunately their deaths resulted shortly after.”

        “Even though Kikyo is back, there has been no sight of Mika. But Naraku wants Mika to help him, and that is where you come in.” Kagura finished and stared you down, waiting for an answer.

        “Okay, I think I understand but how to I come in?” You frowned in confusion.

        “You’re Mika reborn. You are the guardian to Kikyo’s reincarnated soul, Kagome.”

        “Oh, well that clears everything up, now doesn’t it?” You brain felt like it was spinning with too much information. A strong ache throbbed in your temples.

        Kagura frowned at your tone and turned around, her back towards you. “We need to hurry and meet Kohaku at the burial site.” You sighed to yourself at this, rubbing your newly sore head. It was going to be a long day.


	17. Bones and Dead Men

        The feather touched down softly in a large barren field. As you stepped off you could see a young boy standing still, watching you and Kagura land. It seemed like a normal meet up, until you noticed the mounds marked with grave markers. Chills raced down your spine as the boy started speaking.

        "Kagura, is this the girl?" His calm eyes traveled to you as the witch confirmed his thoughts. "I need to dig them up still. I'll start now."

        You watched for a minute before turning to Kagura, "Shouldn't they have been dug up already?"

        "We didn't want to lose any pieces, so we decided to wait till you were here." She nonchalantly fanned herself as the boy continued to remove one set of bones after the other.

        "Okay, do you mind if I ask a few questions while we wait then?" Kagura sent you a smirk, her lipstick covered lips taunting you with amusement.

        “Sure kid, go ahead.”

*******************************************

        "Mika huh? So you're telling me that (Y/N) is this 'guardian' reborn?" Kagome sat there as Sesshomaru finished describing Mika for the group.

        "Yes. Now Naraku has those abilities under his control." A slight frown was still etched on the demon's face.

        "But (Y/N) didn't have those powers and her future visions pretty much stopped." Inuyasha huffed and stared at his brother.

        "Probably the new Mika hasn't unlocked her abilities yet. Kikyo was her last soul to watch over. Apparently when the wench met you half-breed, she locked Mika away into a slumber to let your relationship grow. If Mika was awake, your bond wouldn't have formed the way it did. Maybe it wouldn’t even have formed in the first place if she was free.” His eyes stared with disdain at Inuyasha.

        As Inuyasha stared back at his brother, there was something else in his eyes besides that usual contempt.

         “Perhaps Kikyo knows where the original lies. If Kikyo’s back, it may mean Mika is around as well." Sesshomaru stated as he started to walk away.

        "HEY! Where the hell do you think you're going!?" Inuyasha jumped up. "We still need to learn more!"

        Sesshomaru slowly turned, "I'm going to find the girl and then Mika." He continued to walk further away, Rin running to his side with a smile. Coming to a halt at the clearings edge he turned back to the others. “If you’re looking for Mika, your previous wench should know where she lies.”  
          
        And with that he was gone along with Rin.

        "Well, that was helpful." Koga sighed as he stood up. "I thought I had heard that name before. The elders had spoken of someone that sounds familiar to this Mika woman. She supposedly is in a deep sleep somewhere off in the mountains. I thought those we just old folk tales though..."

        "Well maybe if we find this Mika, she can help lead us to Lady (Y/N)." Miroku claimed as they all started to get up and dust themselves off.

        "Alright, let's go find this demon and get (Y/N) back from that bastard." Inuyasha bent for Kagome to jump on his back. With that the group was off to find Mika.

******************************************

        You stared down at seven sets of bones as Kagura and Kohaku stood on either side of you. "Let me just say this before anything happens...this has to be the creepiest thing I've ever seen."

        Kagura tilted her head, "It's not that bad, I've seen worse. Try it if they still had faces." Her lips tilted into a smirk at your paling face.

        You quickly looked at Kohaku for some time of agreement to your words.

        Kohaku's face was emotionless as he faced you. "I kill demons all the time."

        "Well thank you for proving to me it can always be worse. Thanks for the support you two, some friends you guys make." You deadpanned at their responses. Staring straight at the wind witch, you raised a brow, long forgetting any type of fear you once held for her."What am I supposed to do with seven random skeletons?"

        "Bring them back." Kagura said as if it were only obvious.

        "Back to Naraku?" You squinted and leaned your head forward in question.

        "Back to life. I told you this on the way over, stupid."

        "I should have guessed that, not like it's not unusual to bring people back to life." Sarcasm laced your tone as you continued to stare down the bones. The eeriness of dead bodies lost most of its impact when only the skeletal structures remained, the corpses loosing much of their human resemblance from the years of being buried.

        Now noticing him reaching a hand out toward you, Kohaku handed you seven jewel shards from a pouch on his waist. Examining them in your hand, you could feel power illuminating from them. "Oh, so this is what a jewel shard looks like..."

        The small shards glowed in your hand, the sun playing with the cuts and curves of the jewel sending soft rays in all directions. All were different sizes but none bigger than a quarter. The longer you held them, the more a strange sensation filled your being. It wasn’t until you heard Kagura’s voice that you realized you were staring intently at the shards.

        "You've never seen one?" Kagura asked in disbelief.

        "Nope. I haven't had future visions in a while either."

        "Visions? Of the future? Mika doesn't have the power to see into the future I don’t think."

        You quickly faced the witch. "WHAT?! I've had them all my life, mostly of you guys too. If she didn't have that power, why the heck do I? And every time someone touches the bite, I see something about them." You sighed and rubbed your face a bit.

        "That last part I can explain. A small portion of Naraku's power manifested itself into that scar. Just like with Kanna and me that power changed to fit your aura. Naraku made it that way. The other visions I have no idea for." Kagura nudged you forward. "Now, chop chop with the rising of the dead bandits kid."

        "Bandits? Not only are they dead, probably put to death from whatever they did, but they're also bad guys? Great, I just have all the luck. How do I do this?"

        "Just place the shard in the neck bone and use a bit of your magic and poof they're back." You did just that. Slowly you went to the first skeleton and bent down towards the neck... "Wait, not that one. The one in the middle, that's the leader."

        You sent a glare, to which she smirked at, over your shoulder and pushed yourself back up. You stomped for dramatic effect over to the middle skeleton and plopped down on the dirt. Taking one of the shards you gently pushed the jewel in and made sure it stayed in place. Sighing to yourself, you sat there a bit thinking of how to "use your magic". Finally you placed your hand tenderly over the shard and closed your eyes.  
   
        The world was pitch dark. You focused on the idea of bringing someone back to life. All of a sudden a light blue color drifted into the blackness. Soon purples and pinks swirled into the blue and black and created a swirling band of vibrant colors, like an aurora apparatus. Within all of the moving colors a small white dot formed. All your attention traveled to the absence of color. The more you focused on it, the bigger and brighter it became. Quickly it flooded your vision and you became overwhelmed by the white light.

        A hand sturdily placed itself on your head causing you to open your eyes. Sitting up in front of you was a young man. His long black hair cascaded over half his face, a sliver of a purple mark could be seen on his forehead through the ebony strands. His dark blue eyes stared down at you with a stern expression. "Who are you?"

        Quickly you fell on your butt and shuffled back towards Kagura. "HOLY! I actually did it!?" You stared at the man before you before noticing... "AHHH! HE'S NAKED!" You dug your head into your hands and shook your head trying to maintain your innocence. Kagura shook her head at you while the man glared at you from his spot.

        Kagura stepped forward to greet the man. "Greetings, Bankotsu. I am Kagura of the Wind. That girl is (Y/N), but you don't need to worry about her for now. I come on the biddings of a demon named Naraku who has generously given you life again."

        You flinched at her last statement. "Naraku! He did jack shit in bringing him back. It was all me and the jewel shard that did it.”

        "Naraku? I would like to meet him." Bankotsu continued to look at you while he stated this, you however couldn’t see as you were still hiding your face in your hands.

        "You will. I am here to take you to him for a brief meeting while (Y/N) rests a bit before bringing your brothers back." After Kagura spoke the man nodded and the both of them took off on the feather, leaving you alone with Kohaku and six remaining bodies.

        "Thanks a lot witch, just when I was starting to like you a bit...Now I'm here with “lifeless” and literally six lifeless bodies."  
You watched the feather retreat further and further away. "I guess it's just you and me Kohaku." You turned to find no one standing where he had previously been. Your attention drifted back to Kagura's feather. "Wait...one, two, and three. Three. THREE?!" You gaped as you watched Kohaku leave with the two leaving you alone.

        You sat there in disbelief and curled up into a ball. "I miss Inuyasha and the others...Heck I even miss that wolf dude and mean golden eyes..."  
   
*************************************

        Deep in the mountains, behind a waterfall that ran down into a lake in the valley, creature stirred. A pair of (E/C) eyes opened slowly and sleepily. They peered around the darkness, finding a wall of magical aura trapping them in a corner of the cave behind the water curtain. Stretching their limbs the figure walked to the wall and touched it. Jerking their hand back quickly, they looked down to see scorch marks on their fingers.

        A voice broke the silence of the scene. "This isn’t right. What is going on?”


	18. Bankotsu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. The plot line thickens from here on out. :)

        Koga stood at the top of the mountain looking over Kaede’s village. The others made their way down, leaving Koga to fall behind as he stood still. The reason for the trip was simply to let Kagome go home. She needed to make a quick trip home for some "female necessities" before the official search for Mika began.

         He made his way slowly behind them, lost in his own thoughts. The few legends he'd been told as a child drifted through his mind, the legends of guardian demons. This new girl, this (Y/N) didn't fit those stories at all. Her soft skin was too easily hurt which he witnessed firsthand. Her aura held no trace of a demonic vibe of her own, only what Naraku had tainted her with. She scent was fresh and clean, like rain, not like the metallic smell of blood that usually lingered on a demon. And her eyes…too pure. They way they watched him earlier…

        (Y/N) was nothing like the demons Koga encountered through life. But on the other hand, maybe that’s what guardians were like. They weren’t necessarily called demons yet they were far from being human. Guardians, if that’s what they really are supposed to be called, they had to fit somewhere between, but where exactly, Koga didn’t know. The stories he has heard don’t reveal much about the guardians themselves, only how they’ve affected those around them. Plus there were so few stories about them there were many unanswered questions. Demons didn’t always know everything about their own anyways, so why would they know much about such a strange creature?

        Koga’s brows furrowed, ‘What use could this stupid girl be to a demon?’

        Kagome waved a hand in front of the wolf's face. Koga snapped up to look at her, her brown eyes reflecting confusion. "I'm going in; I'll be back by nightfall." She let the wolf embrace her quickly before jumping down the well.

        "What was all that about, Koga?" Miroku asked from his seat on a nearby rock. "You seemed to be thinking hard about something."

        "It was nothing important to any of you." Koga snapped as he sat down on the well's ledge.

        "Why are you still here, might I ask?" Sango tilted her head in confusion when the demon stared her down. "You normally run off after the ordeal is over and Kagome is safe. Why stay? (Y/N) holds no importance to you."

        "I don't know woman. I feel in a way responsible for that vile wind witch taking her. (Y/N) was right there in my grasp, yet she was taken.” He growled through his teeth. ‘It makes me remember when the witch slaughtered my clan and I couldn't do a thing to stop her’.

        “On top of that, Kagome would want me to help her friend. And if Kagome wants it, I’ll help her do so." He continued.

        Inuyasha grumbled at Koga's words, "Since when did you get so emotional wolf? We don't need your stinking help, so just leave."

        "I'll leave as soon as I say goodbye to Kagome, mutt." Koga glared at Inuyasha who glared right back.

        Miroku and Sango conversed with each other and Inuyasha went off somewhere while Koga remained at the well. His blue eyes fell upon Shippo who had fallen asleep, soft snores escaping his tiny body. Not much time had passed before a scent filled Koga's nose and he opened his eyes to see Kagome pulling herself out of the well. Inuyasha helped her out as everyone started to stand up and stretch.

        "I'm back guys. I had to do more than I expected. Sota made me go check on (Y/N)'s home while I was there. I totally forgot she had a dog, the poor thing stuck to me like glue when I opened the door. Luckily there was more than plenty of food since my mom had been feeding the little, or should I say big, guy."  
          
        "That poor dog must miss his owner." Sango pet Kilala who sat on her shoulder. "I know Kilala would feel lonely if we were separated." The small feline mewed in agreement.

        "Dog? What type of dog?" Inuyasha walked up to Kagome.

        "Of course the mutt is interested in his fellow dog." Koga smirked at Inuyasha's glare.

        "Hey wolves and dogs are both canine so shut it stupid!" Inuyasha spit at Koga.

        "Her dog is a Husky. They kind of look like wolves actually." This caught Koga's attention. "Actually you won't believe what his name is. I knew (Y/N) flinched a bit when I said your name, Koga.

        The two demons gave confused expressions to Kagome's words. She laughed a bit before continuing, "Her dog's name is Koga guys. (Y/N) must have seen Koga in one of her visions and her husky reminded her of him so that’s what she named the pup." Kagome continued to laugh a bit. "It's actually kind of cute if you ask me."

        The group turned to Koga whose face was dusted with a very light pink, which was very out of character for him. Inuyasha smirked at the wolf's embarrassment.

        "Does that embarrass you Koga?" He let a toothy smile slip past his lips as the demon glared at him once again. "That blush makes that glare very ineffective." Amusement could be heard in his tone.

        Koga stood up and growled at Inuyasha. "Let's just go and find Mika so we can find (Y/N)!" He stomped off towards the path that led out of the village. After a laugh or two on Koga's behalf, the group followed the angered demon and headed to find Mika to save their friend.

~*~*~*~*~MEANWHILE~*~*~*~*~

        You sat with the six set of bones and drew patterns into the dirt with a newly found stick. Softly humming to yourself, you started to write words and sang them to the melody you were humming. Among the dirt were simple drawings of Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Sango, Miroku, and Koga. Both Koga's actually, the face of your pup was drawn with his tongue hanging out.

        Kagura had left hours ago and had yet to return. You felt refreshed for a while and wondered when exactly you were supposed to bring the others back from the dead. Still a little sore at both the witch and Kohaku for leaving you alone, you started to curse them out under your breath once again, mostly Kohaku who you thought was supposed to stay with you.

        As you sat there, you began to ponder everything you've learned while in the feudal era. Demons, the creatures from folk lore, really existed here. And now you turn out to be one...you couldn't help but wonder if everything you've seen in your visions were flashbacks from your past self’s life. Maybe that's why the well wouldn't let you go home either, technically this was your home, only just the home of the present you.

        That brought up some questions about Kagome, though. The group had informed you of the situation between Kagome and Kikyo. It was strange thinking how Kagome was the reincarnation of the priestess Kikyo. You had yet to see the  latter, but Sango said the resemblance was uncanny. However, from the stories you heard, you didn’t know if you wanted to meet the priestess.

        ‘I’m basically in the same boat as Kagome, but I’m not a reincarnation. Apparently I’m the same person. Ha, maybe I’m like a phoenix constantly reborn from the ashes.’

        Suddenly, amongst your thoughts, a face made itself clear. The expression that lingered on the face sent chills down your spine. Gaining a bit in pace, your heart fluttered at the look the face made. Shaking your head, the image erased itself before dusting yourself off to stand up. ‘What the hell was that about?And who the hell was that? It sort of looked like…’ You shook your head to erase the thought. Feeling your legs were sore you decided to stretch.

         Just as you finally stood to stretch your sore limbs, the flying threesome could be seen approaching from over the surrounding hills. You pouted sourly as the feather came within walking distance.

        Kagura hopped off before the feather landed and strode over to you and crossed her arms, mimicking your stance. "Miss me kid?" A smirk lighted up her face as your pout turned into a glare.

        "You left me with nothing but bones in the middle of a fricking valley for hours! And I thought Kohaku was staying but no of course not! I was scared for my life; I can't protect myself from a demon if it chooses to attack me." Your arms unfolded and placed themselves on your hips in a sassy stance. Kagura hardly scared you anymore after meeting Naraku. In fact, she was starting to grow on you in a weird way.

        "Now that's the attitude you need to handle these guys," she gestured to the other graves, a small grin on her painted lips. "But when it starts to get violent...I'd stay away and shut up if I were you girl." Kagura gave you a light tap on the head with her fan.

        "Huh?" was your intelligent reply as you watched her walk over to where the feather landed.

        That's when you remembered the man. The oh-so-very naked man.

        Your face exploded into a sea of red as the embarrassing memory entered your mind. Thank god you didn't see anything belly button down. Your eyes would have burned if you saw his parts.

        As you attempted to compose yourself the man walked up, you noticed Kohaku was nowhere in sight. Your attention was brought back to the unknown man as you happily realized he was now clothed. He was dressed in a white pair of hakamas with a white haori that displayed a blue patch on his shoulder. Armor layered itself over his torso and a guard covered his shoulder. His ebony hair was pulled back into a long braid, showing off his face that was watching you take in his appearance. After taking all this in you realized just how long you've been staring at him.

        A slight pull at his mouth suggested a grin as he watched you stare at him. Your eyes flashed up to his. "You're not that bad looking either." He grinned fully now as your face paled at his comment. Kagura rolled her eyes at the two of you.

        "(Y/N), this is Bankotsu. He's the leader of the Band of Seven, the group of bandits you're about to bring to life again." Kagura waved her hand between you two. "Now that you know each other I'll just be on my way again. I'll come check on you soon, after all wouldn't want my friend to wind up dead." She smirked on the word “friend” and started to walk away with a sway in her step.

        “You’re leaving me alone?!” You reached out to yank her back but she dodged you and jumped onto her ride. Your so called "buddy" took off on her feather and left you alone with the walking, dead man.

        "You really do have some spunk in you woman." You turned to see Bankotsu standing there watching you, calculating you with his eyes. "Keep in mind that warning the witch gave you. We won’t take your behavior as lightly as she does. Consider that your only warning.” His cold tone sent shivers down your spine. His eyes continued to bore into you. His face may look youthful and possibly innocent, but the gleam in his eyes and words were deadly.

         “Don’t look so surprised by my words, wench, I am a mercenary after all. Violence and murder is amusing to me." He came closer to you and grabbed your chin in his hand. "It's been a while since I've touched a woman." Your eyes widened before you tried to pull away. "Don't bother; I'm the strongest in the Band of Seven. You'll never be able to resist." He paused, torturing you with his stare and the silence.

        Your chin began to ache, his strong hold causing his fingernails do dig into your skin slightly. You clenched your teeth at the pain, trying not to look weak in front of this man. You could tell he wasn’t even using his full strength, maybe only a fraction of it. He was going easy on you and you still couldn’t escape. Mustering up your best glare, you frowned at him in irritation.

        At your anger, Bankotsu smirked. "Don't worry woman, I won't do anything to you...yet. I need you for a while and why put you in a state where you'll fight me constantly. Not that I won’t be able to handle you, but why put in the effort for such a weakling.” Bankotsu shrugged his shoulders in a carefree way before letting go of your chin in favor of swinging an arm over your shoulders causing you to flinch.

        "So, then why not be friendly?” He squeezed your form closer to him. “After all, you're an ally, for now. If you’re good now, you may get to stick around for a while, even when we don’t need you anymore.” He started leading the two of you to the other skeletons.

        “Since you did bring me back to life, I guess I’ll let you turn to me if the others are too out of hand. Since you're a woman they may want your flesh, especially since this garb you wear," he pulled up your skirt and quickly you shoved his hand away earning a dark chuckle, "is rather revealing. I'll set them straight though, I'm the only one that'll be intimate with you." Everything he was saying was slowly sinking in and you began to become flustered. As the last sentence left his mouth, every muscle tensed up. Wide eyes turned to see him wearing a serious expression.

        The two of you went silent as Bankotsu thought something over. As you observed the young man, something he said started to eat at your mind.

        "Wait, what do you mean I'll be here for awhile? I thought I was just supposed to bring all of you to life? What else am I supposed to do here?" You snuck a glace up at him from the corner of your eye.

        He stopped his inner debate to peer down at you. "Naraku discussed his plans to me when the witch took me to his lair. You were a main portion of that discussion. You are to stay with me and my comrades until we finish our mission. Since you can heal, you'll assist us. Naraku asked me to keep a visual on you until the next new moon. That's when that witch will come back for you."

        "So I'm stuck with you?" You sighed and slumped down.

        "Yes, woman." Bankotsu was unaffected by your dismay.

        "Since we'll be together for awhile, could you at least use my name?"

        "I suppose. The others will not, even if you ask. I’m only granting you this one hospitality." He then pushed you to the ground in front of one of the graves. He placed a hand on your head.

         "I'll stand right here so they don't kill you right away."

        ‘Geez, my hero...’


	19. Purple Snake Fangs

        Color filled the darkness once again as you focused on bringing the dead back to the world of the living. The feeling of Bankotsu’s hand resting on your head faded as the tingling and numbness of the revival process took over. The familiar white dot made itself present within the swirling colors and soon swallowed the space up.

         A harsh jab hit your chest, knocking you onto your back, knocking the color back into your vision. Quickly opening your eyes, a man sat before you with a hateful glare. His hand was still out from pushing you.

        Two purple hued lines sat under his eyes, they curved in just the slightest bit, faintly resembling snake fangs. His eyes watched you with a glint of distrust and hate. And with one fast glance down his body, you were hit with the fact that he was indeed naked too.

         ‘I guess it’s just a given that they all are going to be naked…’ You turned your head to the side in embarrassment and began to rub your sore chest. ‘Why did he have to hit me right on the boob?’

        A dark chuckle sounded from above you. Looking up while rubbing your chest, you saw Bankotsu with an amused look on his features. “Now, now Jakotsu, don’t go harming the one that’ll bring the others back from the dead. We need them, so we need her.”

         “She was touching my neck.” He spat like it was the worst offense. “Why the hell would I want a disgusting woman touching me? The wench is lucky I don’t have Jakotsutō with me. If I did, she wouldn’t be in one piece right now.” The man now dubbed as Jakotsu sneered at you with venom in his voice. A hateful spark lit up his eyes as Bankotsu dragged you back a few feet by your hair.

        Your head burned as the man dragged you back, the threat of tears at your eyes. He finally let go to stand next to you once you were a good distance away. “This is Jakotsu, (Y/N). He’s the third member of the Band of Seven.” He smiled down at you. You flashed a frown in return, rubbing your sore scalp. “He’s a little weird, but loyal. He’ll be fine with you if you don’t try anything. Well actually, as long as I say not to hurt you he won’t. Let’s take a break before you bring anyone back. Even I know people have limits.”  He ruffled your hair, earning a small groan of pain.

        A few seconds passed before the situation seemed to dawn on Jakotsu. “Wait, I’m back?” He did a quick look over at himself before noticing his lack of clothing.

         Just as you were trying to stand up, Jakotsu threw a rock at your head; upsetting your balance and rocketing you back down onto your ass. “No, you don’t wench! I’m not letting you see me naked!” You frowned at the shrill tone of his voice, his awfully feminine voice.

        You dusted yourself off and looked him right in the eye, avoiding looking at anything but his black pupils. “Like I really want to see you naked! I don’t even know you!” You turned your head in embarrassment.

        “Besides, it’s not my fault you guys keep coming back to life naked. And why the hell did you hit me? What a way to-” Bankotsu swiftly knocked you on the back of the head to shut you up, the hit only added to your forming headache.

        “Remember what I said earlier (Y/N)? This is one of those moments where you shut up and let the men talk. Unless you want Jakotsu to kill you, if so, then keep running that mouth of yours.” Bankotsu’s blue eyes stared down at you as you quickly shook your head of yours. “That’s what I thought.” While Bankotsu scolded you, Jakotsu sat there carefully studying you.   

        “Bankotsu, who is this woman? Why is she getting so much of your attention?” Jakotsu scoffed and crossed his arms.

        ‘This guy sounds like a nagging girlfriend…what got his panties in a twist?’ You sat there studying Jakotsu while he continued to study you back.

        “I’ll tell you in a minute, for now put this on,” he tossed Jakotsu a kimono from a bag he brought back with him from his visit with Naraku. Then he turned to you. “(Y/N), rest so that you can start on the others. I’ll make sure the next one won’t hit you… or kill you.” He harshly rubbed the top of your head in an “affectionate” manner again. 

        “Would you please stop touching my head? It hurts like hell!” He ignored your comment and strolled over to Jakotsu. “Hey, why didn’t you give him those clothes sooner? I’m not at all comfortable with naked men!” Bankotsu ignored you again as he pulled the now dressed Jakotsu up.

         “Ooo~ this kimono is so cute! It’s to my liking, you know me so well Bankotsu!” Jakotsu admired his wardrobe. "But I will have to make some minor adjustments." He swiftly yanked up the left bottom corner of the kimono and secured it in a raised manner. After looking over the new style he clasped his hands together. "Now it's perfect!"

        "Jakotsu, enough with the clothing, I need to discus everything to you. But first, Jakotsu this is (Y/N). She's supposedly a demon, although she appears as nothing more than a mere wench." You frowned and stood up as Bankotsu grabbed your arm in a non-gentle way, bringing you over to them. "Try not to kill her alright? She’s here to satisfy any needs we have.” Bankotsu rested his hand on Jakotsu's shoulder and gave a short laugh.

        You cringed back, “I’m not here to satisfy any of your nasty needs.” Your face twisted into disgust and horror at his words.

        “You’re here to heal us up whenever we need right? Not that we’ll need it much.” He laughed.

        “Oh…healing…right.” You nodded, face blushing in embarrassment. ‘I totally thought he meant something else…’

        Jakotsu simply snorted and continued to stare at you. "I guess I can stand having you around if you stay out of my way and don't touch me." He rested his hands on his hips.

"Sure thing," You turned your attention to Bankotsu who was watching you. "I'll just sit over there and tell me when you need me." You walked away from the graves a bit before settling on the ground and relaxing. Faintly you could hear Bankotsu's and Jakotsu's voices discussing something.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

        Some time passed before you felt a presence sit next to you. Expecting it to be Bankotsu, your new "buddy", you opened your eyes and turned to peer up at the person. Jakotsu looked down at you in question. Quickly you sat up and scooted a little bit away from the flamboyant man.

        "Your name was (Y/N) correct?" Resting his elbow on his knee and his head in his hand, he continued to give you a questioning look.

        "Y-yes, that's my name."

        "I have some questions for you woman, it would be wise to answer them."

        "Well since I'm stuck with all of you I guess there's no way to avoid it. Ask away." You waved your hand in a go ahead gesture.

        "Bankotsu said you were a demon? You don't look that way to me." He pursed his lips in a slight frown, his eyes judging you.

        "I know, right?" You sighed and settled back down in a lying position. "I don't understand how, but I'm some demon reborn or something like that. I guess I have the ability to bring the dead back to life, and since I'm talking to you, a dead mercenary, that part is true. But it really wears me out, I suppose it would be worse if I didn't have the jewel shard." You stopped and looked at him.

        "Where did you get that revealing garb?" He picked up your skirt, his face torn between interest in the cloth and disgust at touching you.

        "Agh, don't do that!" You gently slapped his hand away. "Bankotsu already did that once, and I didn't like it. What makes you think that it's okay for you to?" You blushed and looked away. It was obvious that he didn’t have the same purposes in mind for you as Bankotsu did, but it was still embarrassing to have a man peek at you like that. "This is the outfit I'm stuck with as I have no way to return home for a new one..." You looked back to Jakotsu.

        “I’m sure we can just steal something for you.” Jakotsu mumbled.

        You raised an eyebrow, ‘Is he actually taking my feelings into consideration?’

        “After all, it’s disgusting to see so much of a woman’s flesh.” He made a face of total revulsion.

        ‘Of course not.’ You sighed and turned on your side to face him.

        "May I ask you something? If you don't want to answer, you can just bop me on my head or something." You waited for him to nod before continuing. "Why did Bankotsu call you a weird? I know all of you in the Band of Seven have to have something "different" about you in order for Naraku to want you alive again."

        "Oh, that's simple. I like men instead of women." Jakotsu said in a matter of fact tone.

        This caught your interest as you sharply turned to him. "You mean, you're gay?"

         "Gay? If that means I like men, then that would be correct." He gave you a cautious glance. “Is that what it means?”

        "Yeah that’s what it means in my time." You smiled at him.

        “You don’t look surprised by my answer.”

        “It’s not that unusual where I’m from. I know a few guys who like guys, even know some girls that like other girls. I’m completely okay with it.”

        He stared at you in silence.

        "Interesting, you're the first woman I've encountered that has responded that way." Jakotsu looked at you in a different manner, the harsh glint in his eye disappearing. Right when he was about to open his mouth again, Bankotsu came over and yanked you off your feet.

        "Time to get back to work (Y/N). This time we'll have to worry about the others trying to take advantage of you. I assume you're aware that that concern doesn't apply to Jakotsu." He dragged you over to the next grave. "This one is Renkotsu, he's my second in command. Watch out, he may set you on fire for fun." He pushed you onto your knees as Jakotsu came to stand on your other side.

        "Oh joy..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't think you're going to be best buds with Jakotsu now. Sure he's being a little nice here in this chapter, but he's a mercenary after all, so don't expect much in the "good guy" department ;P


	20. Kikyo

        Inuyasha stomped his foot on the ground as the group emerged from another empty cave. “Where the hell is this stupid demon?!”

        Kagome sighed as she placed a hand on his shoulder, “Calm down, Inuyasha.”

        “I’ll have to agree with Inuyasha on this one. I’m getting rather tired of checking cave after cave in these mountains.” Sango sat down on a nearby rock and started to massage her ankles. “All this climbing is starting to hurt my ankles. We’ve been at this for a day and a half now and not one sign of a woman trapped.

        A large, grey tornado swirled around the curving trail, coming to a stop before the group at the cave’s entrance. The wind settled down and the dirt slowly drifted down from being thrown around by the wolf demon’s speed. Koga looked around at everyone, agitation clear in his blue eyes.

        “I’ve searched all the nearby caves and so far I can’t find anything.” He reached up and brushed his hair out of his face.

        “Thanks for looking, Koga.” Kagome smiled at the wolf demon. “It would have taken days for us to search all these caves with the rate we were going.” She sighed and sat down next to Sango on the rock.

        “For once I can actually say I was glad you were here…But that doesn’t mean I like you now or anything.” Inuyasha crossed his arms and scowled, plopping down on the ground to sit crossed-legged.

        “How…unlike you Inuyasha,” Kagome looked at the teen and raised a brow.

        “What do you mean by that?” He glared at her, his arms crossed and a frown on his face.

        Kagome simply shook her head and chose not to answer. Instead she placed her chin in her hand and looked at the cave in a daze.

        “I wonder how Sesshomaru knows so much about this Mika. There has to be something we don’t know about.” She turned to Shippo. “You said something earlier that caught my attention. He said that Mika belonged to him.”

        “He said what?” Inuyasha interrupted quickly. “Hold up, that guy claimed she was his?” His golden eyes widened in surprise. “I know for a fact he hasn’t had a mate yet, so what—

        Inuyasha stopped, his body tensing up. He started sniffing the air, finally standing and walking toward the path that lead down the mountain side. Leaning to look down the path a familiar form stood before him on the path a decent distance away. The dead soul collectors circled around her as she made her way along the path.

        Showing no signs of alarm she slowed to a stop in front of the group. Calm eyes looked around at them before settling on Kagome.

        “What are all of you doing up here in these mountains?” Kikyo asked.

        “Kikyo?” Inuyasha quietly questioned, but the woman ignored him, instead directing her attention at her reincarnation.

        “We’re trying to find a demon that’s sealed away in a cave up here somewhere.” Kagome sighed, “But we’ve found nothing so far.”

        “That is strange. I am here on a similar quest. May I ask what demon you are looking for? Does it have a jewel shard?” The dead soul collectors continued to circle Kikyo as she spoke to the others.

        “Not that I know of. She’s supposed to have been sealed up by you actually.” Kagome sat up straight. “Hey, since we have you here, do you remember a demon named Mika?”

        Kikyo furrowed her brows, a serious expression claiming her features. “Mika, how do you know about her?” Her voice was guarded.

        Inuyasha raised a brow. “Sesshomaru told us about her. She’s apparently something called a guardian. There’s a girl that Naraku took thinking she was this wench—

        “Do not speak of her like that, Inuyasha.” Kikyo snapped at the half-demon. “You do not know her… Wait, you said Naraku took a girl thinking she was Mika?”

        “Yes, Lady Kikyo. Our acquaintance (Y/N) was taken by Naraku some time ago. We’ve been told that he needs her, or rather Mika, for something he is planning.”

        Kikyo looked to one of her dead soul collectors, letting it land on her hand. “Naraku spoke not of this. I wasn’t aware he knew of her existence. After all, it has been so long since she was spoken of or seen by the living.” She softly stroked the demon servant’s head. “Go see what could be happening over there my servant.”

        It flew into the sky and disappeared into the clouds.

        She turned to the others again. “Sesshomaru told you about Mika? Did he say this (Y/N) appeared to be like her?”

        “Yeah, what about it?” Inuyasha watched Kikyo with a careful eye.

        “She must be your guardian then.” She looked at Kagome.

        “That’s what I’ve been told, but I don’t really understand it.”

        “Why should you. There is no need for guardians in your time and there are none left in ours to be spoken of. All the others are gone, so should Mika.” She looked at the path that lead further into the mountains. “I suppose you should find out about them if Naraku is dragging them into this battle. Follow me; I traveled up here to find Mika so it wouldn’t be a burden to have you accompany me.”

        She looked at them all before turning and walking down the path.

********

        “Kikyo, why are you looking for Mika?” Kagome asked delicately.

        “I need her abilities for something. She’s the only one who may be able to accomplish what I need.”

        “What may that be, if you don’t mind me asking?”

        “It has to do with a young boy under Naraku’s influence.”

        “Oh…” Kagome let the conversation die off as the continued to walk down the path.

        They had been walking for the past hour through the twists and turns of the mountains. Koga had complained that he already searched the caves around here but Kikyo had stated that Mika wouldn’t be found in a cave they had checked. Sango noticed that the part of the path they were on lead down, away from the high caves and instead lead into the valley between peaks.

        “You would have never have found her if you kept the search up in the mountains. I hid her in the only cave hidden from sight. She is in a small cave behind a waterfall that flows into the river running through these mountains. I had to seal her away where demons would not find her. Even though I chose to imprison her, I still wanted her to remain safe until either I died or I chose to release her.”

        “Hey Kikyo, why the hell did you trust her if she was a demon?” Inuyasha snapped into the quiet conversation. Behind him Shippo murmured ‘you’re one to talk’. “Hey I heard that you little runt!”

        “I trusted her. Her purpose in life was to help me keep peace to the land. I have known her since I was a child and I grew up with her. Mika was even there to help give birth to Kaede.”

        “You really let a demon help birth your sister?” Sango put a hand to her mouth in surprise.

        “Yes, I did. However, I would not call her a demon. She is more like Inuyasha than a full blooded demon.”

        “What?” Inuyasha genuinely sounded interested as he walked quicker to be next to Kikyo. “What the hell do you mean she was like me?”

        “Her kind are called guardians because of their duty to protect certain priests and priestesses who are given the task of guarding the Shikon Jewel. Many do not know what to call them in terms of species due to how few of them have existed over time. Since my, and Kagome’s, soul was bestowed one, I know more about them. Guardians are half-demon, half-god. That is how they have the ability to deal with matters of life and death, including bringing the dead back to life. Although that last power drains much energy from them.”

        “Half-demon, half-god?”

        “Yes. That brings me the question of why you think you need to find Mika in order to find this (Y/N) of yours?”

        “We were thinking that since they are connected somehow, she might help us find (Y/N).” Miroku answered.

        “They are not only connected. If I am understanding correctly, they are the same person.” Kikyo came to a stop to look behind her at the others. “Do you realize who (Y/N) is?”

        The others stared at her.

        “(Y/N) is Mika. Or at least Kagome’s version of her.” Kikyo sat herself on a nearby rock and gestured the others to sit and listen. “You should know what you are dealing with before Mika is released.”

        Everyone gathered around Kikyo as if she was going into story time, which in a way, she was.

        “Both Kagome and myself have guardians. Mika is mine while (Y/N) is Kagome’s. They are the same person however unlike Kagome and myself who are reincarnations. My previous self had a guardian as well although they went by a different name. However, they had the same appearance and personality as Mika and most likely (Y/N).”

        “How do you know this?” Koga crossed his arms and stared questioningly at the dead priestess.

        “Mika told me. Guardians retain their memories from their previous lives after they are reborn. They need to in order to perform their duties correctly. Does (Y/N) not remember who she is?”

        “No, she has no idea.”

        “That is peculiar; Mika remembered everything in fine detail. Her previous self was named Tsukina. From her memories, Tsukina lived a fairly easy life. My former self didn’t experience as many hardships as a priestess compared to myself or Kagome. Did you know (Y/N) back in your time?”

        Kagome nodded. “Yeah, I grew up with her; she lived a few houses down from the shrine.”

        “I wonder if she does not remember because of the fact that Mika never died in this time.”

        “What?!” Inuyasha yelled. “What do you mean she didn’t die?”

        “Usually guardians always die when the soul they are connected with dies. Meaning, when I died she was to die with me, as will (Y/N) when you die, Kagome. However, perhaps from me putting her in a suspended state, death did not take her. I could feel her presence shortly after I awoke in this shell of a body.” Kikyo looked down at her hands. “Can you not feel (Y/N)’s presence?”

        Kagome shook her head. “No, not at all. It would have been easier if I could.”

        “I see. You are connected so you should be able to sense her like you can with a jewel shard. Perhaps it is due to the Shikon Jewel being shattered.”

        “Why should I be able to sense her like a jewel shard?”

        “There is a reason guardians protect those who guard the Shikon Jewel. The jewel and guardians are connected. They share a similar power source; this is saying their powers are connected. And only those who are born to guard the Shikon Jewel are granted a guardian.”

        “Okay, so I know you just got done explaining all of this but, I’m still a little confused. How are we connected?”

        “If I put it into simpler terms, as many times as our soul is reincarnated, so will Mika and (Y/N). But unlike us who are connected as one soul being reincarnated think of our guardians like the hō-ō or as it is also called, a phoenix. It is the same creature being born over and over again, staying exactly the same. Only the amount of time between them being reborn depends on how long it takes for the soul they are connected with to go through reincarnation.”

        “O-okay, I think I get it.”

        “Why isn’t the knowledge about guardians known well?” Sango asked.

        “As we were the last to have possessed and guarded the Shikon Jewel, Mika and (Y/N) became the last guardians. There are no others of their kind. Since it has been over fifty years since my death, it makes sense that the information about them has not been spread.”

        “Now that I have told you what you needed to know, I have some questions of my own for you. How did you know where to look for Mika, you stated before but I do not remember.”

        “Sesshomaru told us, but we don’t know how he even knew about her.”

        “I did not have eyes on Mika at all times, so there may have been a time they met. But it surprises me that he would remember her, demons had mixed emotions about guardians. Some wanted them dead either to absorb their power or to eliminate stronger enemies. Others saw them as god-like beings and stood clear of them, not wanting to be killed.”

        “My next question is why did Naraku want (Y/N) or Mika?”

        “We don’t know. All Kagura said was that he needed her powers for something.”

        “Well we can’t allow him access to their powers. You were right to search out Mika. Since they are the same, she should be able to locate your friend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now you know the fine details of what a guardian is, or should I say what you are? Haha. And now that Kikyo has entered the story, things will be moving along quickly for awhile. The story will back to you in the next chapter and guess what...more of the Band of Seven are brought back. Yay! JK


	21. Renkotsu Arrives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anyways, Renkotsu is here. Not that I'm happy about that, he's creepy.

        It was proving to be a day from hell.

        Bankotsu decided that you would bring two of his men back before wrapping it up for the night. The other three would be revived the next day. You had no complaints.

        So off you went and revived Bankotsu’s second in command, Renkotsu.

        Now, when Bankotsu told you one of the men “may set you on fire," he actually meant it. Not only did the third man come back naked as well, but not only five minutes into his new life he started to go off and burn things (while still being as covered as his bald head). For someone that seemed to be rather level headed when he was conversing with Bankotsu and Jakotsu, he was rather problematic once left to his own devices. Especially when his pyromaniac tendencies set in.

        You were just lucky enough to have Bankotsu pull you out of the way multiple times. By the time you gained your energy back to move onto the next skeleton, almost all the vegetation surrounding the burial ground was in ashes.

        Personally, Renkotsu sent chills up and down your spine. Something about him was unsettling and you just wanted to stay far away from him. This sense of distrust you felt around him just wouldn’t back down.

        Luckily for everyone present once the fire settled down, so did Renkotsu. It seemed like he just needed to get it out of his system. Or something like that, at least it seemed like his rampage had died down.

        After sitting for at least a half hour you regained your strength and was sent to revive one more of the Band of Seven before sunset. And this time he let you choose which remains to bring back, saying he had no preference.

        Obviously this is where you messed up.

        You made the mistake of looking at the largest set of bones you had ever seen in your life.

        Apparently the men took this as you choosing that person to bring back, if it was even a human with a femur that size. Before you knew it Bankotsu was at your side again, pushing you to the ground. Your knees dug into the rocks, most likely drawing blood, as he held your head in his vice grip.

        Now here you were.

        “This one may be difficult for you. He’s giant if you didn’t notice,” Bankotsu sounded so nonchalant about the enormous skeleton’s size.

        “Yes, I couldn’t tell from the phalange the size of my arm,” a small smirk could be seen on Jakotsu’s face from over his shoulder.

        Bankotsu squeezed your head non-too-gently in warning. “What did I say about that mouth of yours, wench? If you don’t stop I’ll—”

        “Take it easy Bankotsu,” earning your surprise, Renkotsu walked over and knelt down to your level. “We do need her at least until tomorrow night. Then you can do whatever it is that you’re threatening her with,” he gently grabbed you chin, turning your gaze to his face, his cold touch sending shivers down your neck. His emotionless eyes stared at your own bright orbs.

        “From the language you use, you sound like you have a higher level of intelligence than most females,” he studied your face, the fuchsia markings on his face contorting with his expression of thought. “You could prove useful in future situations, especially with these powers of…”

        “Healing people,” Jakotsu filled in quickly and a bit snarky at Renkotsu’s loss of words. Renkotsu glanced at him briefly, his cold eyes searing into the feminine man’s frame.

        He looked over at the remains quickly before turning to you, “Put the jewel shard in his forehead, his neck is extremely flexible and is overall a bad choice for the shard’s placement.”

        It seemed that was all he had to say as he let go of your face and backed away.

        From there Bankotsu ushered you closer to the remains, a strong hold on your hair, the strands tightening to the point of pain. Wanting to get it over with, you started the now familiar process of reviving the dead.

        You really should have expected it, but the mercenaries’ size still took you by surprise. This was no mere mortal man. He stood taller than the trees and his eyes reflected a hunger that matched his size. His aura radiated demon more than human.

        You were expecting him to eat you up, however he just sat there. Hungry eyes staring off into the forest at the valley’s edge.

        Bankotsu’s grip moved from your head to your shoulder. “You’re swaying; you may have used too much energy on him. You can go ahead and rest for the night, in the morning we will bring back the other three,” he gently, but still securely, grabbed you by the elbows to balance you as you rose to your feet.  Turning to the sitting giant, he started a conversation that fell on deaf ears for you. Your head was elsewhere at the moment.

        Black, blurry circles floated around the edge of your vision. Bigger ones occasionally came in and out of view. Your legs felt like the blood had been drained from them and they would collapse under your weight any minute. You didn’t even notice when Bankotsu had traded you off to Jakotsu and Renkotsu.

        It wasn’t until you were being laid down on the ground that you noticed the two men and Bankotsu’s absence.

        Jakotsu sat on your right, just far enough to be out of reach. “You look pathetic.”

        “Thank you for your comforting words Jakotsu. A true friend gives you the truth no matter what, huh?”

        He seemed taken aback by your words before a snarl drew back his lips. “I am and will never be a companion to you, you filthy woman.”

        “She was using sarcasm, you idiot,” Renkotsu mumbled, his chin resting in his palm. “Why Bankotsu chose you to watch over her is lost on me. If we didn’t need her, she’d be mutilated and dead by now.”

        “Whoa now, I understand the dead part, but why mutilated?” You rose to rest on your elbows, the action causing your vision to flutter.  
          
        “It’s obvious he’s not a fan of women.”

        “That is an understatement.”

        “Well, he tends to get rid of the parts he finds the most offensive.”

        “Ok that’s all I need to know.”

        “Really? You sounded like you wanted more. The way he slices the skin is quite interesting. You could see what the insides of your kind look like.”

        “I said that’s all, thank you!” You leaned away from Renkotsu as his face slid into a grin. Low, dark chuckles indicating he found humor at your reaction.

        “Stop talking about me, I’m sitting right here you know,” Jakotsu crossed his arms, glaring at the two of us.

        “Oh like you and Bankotsu haven’t done that to me plenty of times since I brought your asses back,” you spat at the pouting man.

        “I can see now why Bankotsu has to keep reminding you of your place.”

        At this you clamped your mouth shut. So far Bankotsu has only squeezed your head and pulled your hair. Not that his actions were necessarily okay, but they weren’t too bad considering what the man was probably capable of. Jakotsu didn’t really seem keen on punishing you, especially since it would include touching you. Renkotsu on the other hand, his bitter personality hinted at cruelty. Punishment from him could lead to painful outcomes.

        A harsh jab to your forehead jolted you back from your thoughts.

        Bankotsu stood over you, peering down. “It’s getting dark. We’re going to find shelter, get up,” he seized your forearm and yanked you to your feet.

        Looking around, you notice Mr. Giant Man was nowhere to be found. “Where did the giant guy go?”

        “Kyokotsu? He went off on his own. Said he was hungry or somethin’. He may not be the strongest, but he’s big enough to take care of himself,” he shrugged it off and continued to drag you to where the other men stood.

********

        Fate was being kind to you for once and the four of you found a small, empty cottage before the day lost all of its light. And you thanked this lovely entity named fate for it being empty so you wouldn’t witness any murders for the shelter. The cottage had a couple rooms in it and Jakotsu and Renkotsu had claimed two as their own.

        That left you alone with Bankotsu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warning for the next chapter... IT WILL BE A LITTLE INTENSE**
> 
> The next chapter will be a lot of Reader-Bankotsu time. I gotta say though writing these guys' names is a weird feeling. They all end in 'kotsu' so it feels so repetitive when using their names, even though they are different names. Sorry if Renkotsu's character is OOC too. I don't have a good grasp on his character. After the next chapter or two, let's just say by chapter 23 or 24, the plot will start to follow the original story line again for awhile. So that means these guys won't be around for too long. (I lied, they're around for awhile)
> 
> Love you guys though, and thank you for reading!


	22. A Rough Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some intense things happen. Or otherwise known as Bankotsu gets rough with reader-chan.

*WARNING: This chapter has some mature material that I wouldn’t recommend for everyone. I would also say it has some triggers warnings. There will be violence, and somewhat sexual situations.

        The room he chose was quite small. You would have preferred the larger room so you wouldn’t have to stay so close to Bankotsu during the night but Jakotsu snagged it claiming he needed the space. But here you were in this barely furnished room with the young leader. It was kind of hard to refuse when he practically dragged you into it once the four of you entered the cottage though.

        You couldn’t help but think of the question that hung in the room. Was he really expecting you to sleep in the same room as him or use this as a chance to do what the other use of the term “to sleep with” meant.

        It was hard to tell with the type of vibes he had been giving the entire day. First he would cruelly comment on having his way with you; then he would say he’d make sure no one took advantage of you. Did that count for himself as well?

        Coming out of your inner thoughts, you sneaked a look over at the man. He was sitting cross-legged, examining one of the remaining jewel shards. The intent look of concentration on his face made him appear slightly intimidating. When he snapped his gaze of to you, you felt yourself physically flinch back.

        “It’s too bad this Naraku fella didn’t give us more of these things, huh?” He tossed the shard up and caught it in a swooping motion with one hand. “I wonder if the more we have the more power we’d get. But there’s only enough for the others. Too bad…,” he huffed, placing the jewel shard back into a little pouch connected at his hip.

        “Why do you have to give them to the others?” You shakily asked, not wanting to upset him in such a close proximity. Your head still stung from all the hair pulling he dished out earlier.

        He clicked his tongue at you, his eyebrows furrowing. “Can’t leave the others back in the afterlife, what kind of leader would that make me, wench?” A frown tugged on his lips as he crossed his arms over his chest. He honestly looked offended that you thought he would double-cross his fellow mercenaries.

        “Wow, you’re more loyal than I would take a mercenary for. Especially from what Renkotsu told me about your band’s first life.”

        Bankotsu’s demeanor changed, a giant smile overtaking his face. “Man, those were the good ol’days. The battles were so stimulating!” He leaned back, resting his weight on his hands, taking in a deep breath. With a lopsided grin, he turned to you. “I don’t suppose you can battle with your powers?”

        You tilted back, quickly shaking your head.  
          
        He let loose a boisterous laugh. “Such a shame, I just want to get a few hits out. Not that I can do too much without Banryu. Those stupid bastards won’t know what hit them when I come for it. Oh will their blood flow…”

        Trying to divert from the subject of killing people, you interrupted him. “I’m sorry, but who’s Banryu?”

        He chuckled and stretched his hands above his head; an audible cracking filled the air. “It’s not a ‘who’. Banryu is my halberd,” he chuckled at your ignorance.

        “Oh,” you shifted uncomfortably in your spot. The feeling of Bankotsu’s eyes still on you sent shivers down your spine, they followed your every move intently. “What are you staring at me for?” You restrained your voice from sounding to snarky, just in case it would provoke him for some reason. For the laid-back way he held himself, some of his actions have hinted at his more…sadistic side.

        “Just contemplating what to you with you once the others are revived. Since we’ve established that you can’t be useful in battle, what else could you be used for?” His voice dropped, a deep sounding hum replacing words. His eyes bored into your own, the look in them not pleasant.

        You unconsciously started scooting away from him as his eyes reflected darker tones. The atmosphere in the small room was shifting, sending warning signals to your mind. This wasn’t going anywhere you wanted it to go.

        “Since you are under my control here, I guess I can say what you shall do for me. Face it you know I can kill you if you misbehave, so I’d just do as I say,” he shifted onto his hands and knees and moved closer to you. “Now, what shall you do?” He gripped your face in his hand, squeezing enough where you couldn’t pull away. Bankotsu’s hands lacked any warmth a normal human would have; a sign of his previous death. His fingernails dug into your flesh as he pulled you forward, toward his face. His breath lacked warmth, just like his hands, as it fanned across your face.

        “It’s been awhile since I’ve been with a woman. So, how about we have some fun?” He gave you no time to respond before your back hit the hard wooden floor harshly and he was hovering over you, his breath fanning over your lips, chilling them, causing goose bumps to flare up and down your arms.

        There was no other way to describe the feeling but as utter fear.

        You could hear the blood flowing through your body, the pulsing creating a rhythmic pattern in your ears. Your heart throbbed in your chest, as if it was trying to run away for the situation unfolding. Your breath was escaping in fast, uneven pants as you panicked in your mind. Thoughts ran through your mind, nothing staying too long as panic took control. Your body felt heavy, out of your control. The panic in your mind halting your ability to move; all you could do was stare with wide eyes and feel your lungs try to breath with little success.

        Bankotsu’s weight was pinning you down as he lingered above you, not moving away, but not moving closer. His hands had traveled to your wrists to pin them to the ground. You could feel his braid tickling your neck as it hung over his shoulder. Bankotsu’s knee pushed between your knees, separating your legs.

        It was this last sensation that seemed to snap you into action. Initial shock and panic fading just enough to allow you control again. Your hands yanked against his, trying to free them desperately, the constant movement creating bruises on your delicate wrist skin. Your shoulders thrashed side to side, your legs coming up to bang your knees into his body in a frantic motion.

        Bankotsu must have predicted your actions as he snickered at your pathetic attempt to break loose. “You are messing with the strongest of the Band of Seven, (Y/N). You’re going nowhere. Now be a good little wench and let me satisfy myself.”

        His grip tightened around your wrists, pulling you up and flipping you around, your knees slamming against the ground. There was no doubt that bruises would be on your knees from it.

        You could feel a slight loosening of his grip as he changed the position so you went for it.

        Swiftly you wrenched your hand from his and rammed your elbow into his ribs. Without thinking, when he reared back somewhat you threw your head back. The sharp sound of your skulls meeting filled the room.

        Bankotsu’s other hand flew to his face, a growl escaping through his teeth. You quickly crawled away while he examined the damage, your head pounding all the while. He pulled back his hand to see crimson coating his fingers.

        Just as you thought you could get up and run, you lost your footing and crashed to the floor. Bankotsu had grabbed your ankle and in one motion dragged you back to him. His hips collided with your own as he tucked you under him, successfully pinning you once again.

        “So you can put up a fight, wench,” his breath cascaded down your neck as he insensitively bit into your ear, drawing both a scream and blood from you. “Unfortunately, you picked the wrong time to stand your ground.”

        The door slammed open.

        Jakotsu stood at the open doorway, a hand up to his mouth.

        “Eww.”

        Bankotsu moved off of you and looked at the flamboyant man. “What the hell do you want, Jakotsu,” he sighed and rubbed his face with a hand, the other still keeping you in place.

        “There’s a woman here.”

        “Yes, very observant. There is a woman here. Now, you should leave and let me get back to what I was doing with her.”

        “Eww,” Jakotsu leaned against the doorframe. “She’s not who I meant thought. There’s some lady at the door.”

        “Kill her,” Bankotsu moved to lean over you again.

        “She says she has something for us from Naraku. And she needs to borrow our little, pathetic wench for awhile.”

        Bankotsu stopped and completely moved away from you. He stood and headed to where this “woman” was. A conversation was heard before he returned with a non-to-happy expression on his face.

        “Get up,” he grabbed your elbow and brought you to your feet. Dragging you to the front of the cottage, you were met with someone you didn’t think you’d see again.

        She stood there with a strange sword that she handed to Jakotsu. He seemed awfully excited to see it. Something was handed off to Renkotsu as well, although he body obstructed it from view. She turned to look at you when you got closer, a brief look of worry before a sarcastic pout formed on her lips.

        “Geez kiddo, you look terrible.”

        Through the pain, and the feeling of blood running down your neck from your ear, you managed a frown at her.

        “What are you doing here Kagura?”

*************************

        The sound of rushing water hit Inuyasha’s ears before the waterfall even came into view. The sight was truly beautiful when the group rounded the corner to enter the small, secluded waterfall and the lake it lead into. Green vines traveled up the rocky mountainside, the water providing them nourishment as it fell. Bright lavender and indigo flowers bloomed in patches around the lake with spots of different colored plants mixed in. Barely visible behind the running water laid a cave, the opening just tall enough to stand in. From where they stood a thin, reflective surface shone in the cave’s interior.

        Kikyo turned to the others, her face as stoic as ever. “I would suggest Inuyasha and Kagome to remain out here, the others are welcome to come if they desire.”

        “Why the hell do I have to stay out here?!” Inuyasha growled.

        Kikyo gave him a warning look. “You are the main reason I put Mika here. I doubt you would be a person she desires to see. She might try to hurt you. Same would go for Kagome, she has the same appearance as me, Mika may do something to her in confusion. As far as I am aware, Mika knows nothing of the past fifty years. We will have to inform her of everything once I release her.”

        After her short speech, the priestess left the others and headed toward the cave. The water parted as she stepped through it.

        Inuyasha pouted and sat cross-legged on the ground with a thud. Unintelligible mumbling fell from his mouth as he crossed his arms with a huff.

        Everyone stood outside and waited for Kikyo. After what felt like a half hour, she emerged with another in tow.

        Stepping to the side, the figure revealed was a young female, no younger than Kikyo appeared. Bright blue eyes stared out at the group. Her face held the same stoic expression that Kikyo wore. She looked at no one in particular when she spoke.

        “You were searching for me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah...it's kinda intense. I've never written anything like this before and to be honest, it's a really weird experience. To try to write for a character in such a state of mind, it puts a strain on you as a writer. I've never been in this sort of situation, thank God, but I had to basically use how I feel when I'm panicked or scared for reference. So I'm going to straight out apologize just in case I offended anyone by this chapter. Don't worry though this is the only time this is going to happen as far I I know with what I have planned out. 
> 
> Anyways...now Mika is in the story!


	23. Mika

        Everyone stood outside and waited for Kikyo. After what felt like a half hour, she emerged with another in tow.

        Stepping to the side, the figure revealed was a young female, no younger than Kikyo appeared. Bright blue eyes stared out at the group. Her face held the same stoic expression that Kikyo wore. She looked at no one in particular when she spoke.

        “You were searching for me?”

        They all stared at her in surprise. Her eyes were glowing in the darkening night, creating an eerie stare off.

        “You do look just like her.”Sango gasped, a hand raised to her mouth. “The resemblance is fascinating.”

        “So, you’re Mika, huh?” Inuyasha grumbled from his spot on the ground. Crossing his arms, he raised his nose at her. “Uck, you even have the same scent. There’s no mistaking it, you’re her all right.”

        Bright eyes stared at the half-demon, a small, barely there pout forming on Mika’s lips. “You’re not very pleasant, are you?”

        Kagome scoffed, “Just ignore him, he’s a little grumpy from waiting for you guys.”

        “I do apologize for the amount of time I was gone.” Kikyo answered while sitting on the ground herself. “It took longer than I thought to take down that barrier. I have no knowledge of how I created it, so it was hard to dissipate.” She closed her eyes in thought. “I wonder how it held up all these years after my death…”

        Kagome watched the two women as Mika moved to rest on a rock next to Kikyo. There was no doubt these two were close when Kikyo was alive. They conversed casually, familiarly with one another, like old friends catching up. Even she could feel some of the feelings Kikyo shared with her guardian. She wondered if it carried over through the reincarnation.

        But something was still unnerving about Mika. Her eyes were not the same eyes Kagome had seen with (Y/N). The bright, almost electric shade of blue was so vibrant and unnatural, almost glowing. They also seemed to not be actually looking at anything in particular. Instead they were focused in the distance, a distance however it seemed only she could see. Yet she was fully conscious of what was going on around her.

        It seemed like Kagome wasn’t the only one who noticed. Shippo walked up to the guardian and tapped her hand gently to gain her attention.

        “Miss Mika? Why are your eyes so…bright? You and (Y/N) are supposed to look like each other but her eyes are different.”

        Mika smiled tenderly at the young fox demon. “I forgot they were even like that.” She gave a light laugh. “My eyes turn this color when I’m watching her.”

        “Excuse me, but what do mean by ‘watching her’, Lady Mika?” Miroku questioned.

        “I have learned I’m able to watch (Y/N) through our connection to one another. It’s as if I’m looking through her eyes.”

        She turned her attention over to Kagome.

        “I’m sorry to change the subject of our conversation, but I can’t help but notice you look very similar to Kikyo.” Mika examined the girl with a confused look.

        “You don’t know?” Kagome’s eyebrows rose in surprise. “You said you can see through (Y/N)’s eyes so I just assumed you would know who we all are.”

        “I can see, but not hear, although I have managed to hear a few worlds here and there. It doesn’t work like that. I have to guess events from what I see. I have also only learned of this ability in the past few days. I have only seen you a couple of times before now.”

        “Oh, well in that case I’ll introduce myself!” Kagome clapped her hands together with a smile. “I’m Higurashi, Kagome. I’m Kikyo’s reincarnation, but that’s kind of a long story.”

        Kagome then proceeded to tell Mika of what happened over fifty years ago, with a few interruptions from Kikyo. After telling the guardian all the important details about her and Kikyo, she continued on with introducing everyone.

        Pointing over at the others she carried on. “The other girl is Sango who is a demon exterminator and next to her is the monk, Miroku. The little guy by you is Shippo, he’s a fox demon. And over there is Inuyasha—”

        At his name, Mika shot up from where she was sitting. Striding over to the white haired teen, she stopped just short of him.

        “You are Inuyasha?” Her bright eyes full of rage focused on him.

        “Yeah, what’s it to ya?” He sneered at her.

        Her lips pulled back and before anyone could react she tackled him and started smacking him over and over while she sat onto of him, pinning him to the ground.

        “What the HELL?! Get off of me you crazy witch!” He tried to grab her wrists to stop the onslaught of hits from her tiny fists.

        “You deserve this and much more, you stupid….stupid face!” She shrieked as she continued to smack him.

        Inuyasha growled at her. “You can’t even make up a good retort you idiot. Now get off me.” He easily overpowered her with a push, successfully knocking her off of him.

        Mika rolled from where she landed to glare at him. “You did this to her, didn’t you?” Accusation was thick in her tone, her eyes boring into him.

        “If you’re talking about Kikyo then you just heard it wasn’t my fault. You—”

        “I don’t care about Kikyo. All that is in the past, it doesn’t matter anymore.” Mika exclaimed. “You let (Y/N) get hurt. I saw she was with you before all this…pain. Your name…it was the last thing I heard from her!” At this point, the guardian was huffing from all her movements and emotions.

        Inuyasha’s demeanor immediately changed. “What the hell do you mean she’s hurt?” His gaze was serious as he stared at Mika.

        “Through our connection…I can see what’s she going through, but I can also feel her pain and fear. It’s overwhelming. I can see what those men are doing to her.” Mika stopped, her face contorting into panic.

        “You are more connected than I believed you would be to this (Y/N).” Kikyo rose from her seat and comforted her friend. She stroked Mika’s hair softly.

        “Lady Mika, what is happening to Lady (Y/N)? We have been looking everywhere we possibly could for her with no prevail. That is why we came to find you.”

        Mika looked at the monk, uncertainty shining in her eyes. Peering up at Kikyo, she shook her head. “I…I’m unsure if I should tell you. I haven’t spoken this much to anyone besides Kikyo before…well except to—” She stopped and shook her head. “Nevermind, I’ll tell you. I’ve seen her with this man who seems to be telling her what to do, a bit forcefully might I add. Right now they’re trying to find a place to stay for the night.” Suddenly she stopped again, going completely silent. Her eyes faded from the electric blue to (e/c).

        “Your eyes…” Sango whispered in the silence.

        “My connection…it’s gone.” Mika looked down at her hands. Rotating them slowly, she studied them closely.

        “What’s wrong?” Kagome approached her in concern.

        “I must be finally dying.” The statement echoed quietly in the still air.

        “What the hell do you mean ‘finally dying’?”

        “When Kikyo died, I was to perish as well, but it never happened. I decided it must have been the barrier. But now that I’m out, my death is imminent. Kikyo is dead still even though her soul is in this shell. So I must die as well.” She looked up to the others.

        “I don’t know how well I’ll be able to assist you, but I’d like to help. My powers are fading but I may manage to use them every now and then. I may not be around for long, but I will help as long as I’m here. (Y/N) is my future; I will give the rest of my life as Mika to her.”

        “Great another member to our search and rescue party.” Inuyasha grumbled under his breath. He turned his back to everyone and marched off.

        “Welcome to the group.” Kagome offered a smile and helped Mika up to her feet. Leaning closer to the guardian, Kagome whispered in her ear. “Don’t worry about him; he’s actually really concerned for (Y/N) he just doesn’t want to show it. Mr. Tough-guy and all.” She gave a soft chuckle.

        “Since we are asking questions, who is that man over there?” Mika pointed over to where the last member of their party sat quietly, his attention focused away from everyone.

        “Oh, that’s Koga from the Wolf Demon tribe. I’m still not a hundred percent sure why he’s still here, but he’s helping us find (Y/N) anyways. Why did you want to know?” She raised a brow.

        “You never introduced him. But I also recognized him from looking through (Y/N)’s eyes. But what interested me was that it seems he’s avoiding looking directly at me.”

        “Huh, that’s strange. It’s not like he’s a shy person or anything.” She rubbed the back of her head, examining the wolf demon. Turning her attention to the sky she mumbled, “Well, it’s getting darker by the minute. We should set up a camp for the night.”

        Mika smiled at her. “I wouldn’t mind sleeping under the stars for a change.”

        Kagome looked at her. Mika’s eyes were directed to the darkening sky, the stars lightly shinning in the black abyss. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lame chapter is lame. I wanted to go in a different direction with this chapter, but it ended up here. Next chapter will be back with reader-chan though. :)


	24. It Concerns You Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kikyo fills Kagome in on some things about Mika.

        Kagome batted her eyes at the bright morning light that filled her vision. Yawning she sat up and stretched before looking around at the others. Shippo was running around with Kirara, playing as everyone was waking up and getting ready for the day.

        “You’re awake,” Kagome looked up at Kikyo. The woman was standing a few feet away, eyes locked on her reincarnation.  “I need to discuss something with you before Mika awakes.”

        Kagome looked over at the guardian sleeping soundly not far from her. The peaceful expression on her face brought a smile to Kagome’s lips. Turning back to Kikyo, she nodded and stood.

        The two walked a bit away from the others, back towards the waterfall. The water splashed small droplets at their ankles when Kikyo stopped and quickly looked back at the others before leaning in to Kagome.

        “I need to correct something Mika claimed earlier,” her face was emotionless, but her voice couldn’t hide the slight tone of concern.

        “What do you mean the correct version?”

        “She claims she had no idea who Inuyasha was, but I am well aware that she did know, or she knew at one point in time. It could be her current state that cleared it from her mind, but I remember telling her about him,” Kikyo paused. “In addition, she would have seen him through my eyes.”

        “Through your eyes?”

        “Yes. Guardians have to ability to see through our eyes, only for a brief amount of time however. She had asked me about him once when she saw him through my eyes.”

        “Wait…,”Kagome’s eyes widened. “That could actually explain some things,” she noticed the slight furrow in Kikyo’s brow. “(Y/N)’s visions. She says she sometimes sees us and stuff. This entire time we believed it might have to do with Mika’s memories or what she saw. But what if it’s actually what I’m seeing and not a vision at all? What if this entire time she was just tapping into my eyes instead of actually having visions?” Kagome asked herself more than Kikyo.

        “That may be why I had no knowledge of guardians being able to see the future.”

        “But…,” Kagome stopped and rubbed her face in frustration. “That doesn’t explain what she knew about us that had never happened.”

        Kikyo put some thought into Kagome’s words. “Perhaps it is due to Naraku’s influence through this…spider bite did you say?”

        “Yeah, (Y/N) said a spider or something like it bit her and now its formed a scar in the form of a spider on her shoulder.”

        Yelling in the distance brought the two out of their conversation. Koga and Inuyasha were shouting something negative at one another again, Mika stood in between them, trying to get the two to calm down.

        “I believe we should see what’s happening,” Kagome nodded to Kikyo’s statement. The priestess turned to leave when Kagome gently stopped her.

        “Kikyo…I just have to ask…Why did you tell me this?”

        Kikyo peered into her reincarnation’s eyes. “Because it concerns you as well now.”

**********************

        “What are you doing here Kagura?” You asked through the throbbing in your head, blood still running frantic from the earlier events creating a rapid pumping sound in your ears.

        “I need to have a word with you, kiddo. It’s straight from the mouth of Naraku,” she snapped her fan shut and grabbed your elbow, dragging you out the door with a short “we’ll be back in the morning boys” over her shoulder before the door slammed behind you.

        As you fled, you could feel eyes watching your escape, burning holes into your back. The further you got, the more the feeling faded. There was no question who it was that followed you with their eyes. Bankotsu was not happy that Kagura took you for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long to get this to you guys. Especially since it has been written out for awhile now. I will try to pump out the chapters until all the ones I've pre-written have been released. Then it'll be a scheduled update probably.


	25. Bonding with the Wind Witch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagura takes you away for some long due girl bonding. 
> 
> A.k.a Kagura is your savior.

        The feeling of eyes watching you didn’t fade until you far away from the small cabin, even though the cabin had been out of sight for a while. The night felt comforting, the crickets were chirping and a gentle wind caressed your skin. Kagura guided the feather you were traveling on over to a shallow stream within the valley. The soft trickling of water reached your ears as the feather landed on the grass.

        “Here, let’s wash up that ear of yours,” Kagura jumped off her feather and turned to help you down as well. Kagura walked over to the stream, pulling out a cloth from her kimono and dipping it into the water.

        You followed her and sat on the bank. She reached over and started to clean off your neck for you. “Those filthy bastards, I knew it was going to be something like this when I came for you.”

        “You came for me…why? Did Naraku really have a message for me?”

        “Nah, total lie,” she smirked, the red lipstick shinning in the moonlight. “I just didn’t want you to spend the night with those men. I may be a demon, but I’m still a woman; gotta look out for a fellow female.”

        You slowly nodded, careful not to hit your ear. It still hurt and the bite marks stood out from your skin. “I’m completely grateful you got me out of there, no matter what the reason.”

        “Speaking of those bastards, what’s been happening over there?” Kagura asked as she finished cleaning up your blood.

        “Well, Bankotsu almost raped me,” you brushed some hair behind your ear, avoiding eye contact with the woman.

        It was too silent.

        You looked up to see a furious expression on her face, her crimson eyes were burning. It was then you remembered how fearsome demons could truly appear. Her gaze was intimidating.

        “Kagura…?”

        She took in a long breath, before she seemed to calm down. It took a couple seconds before she spoke. “He’s not going to kill you, so don’t worry about that. He needs you to bring back the rest of his ‘brothers’. Besides, he may be a homicidal bastard, but he’s loyal as hell. He doesn’t go back on this word.”

        “What? You just went from looking like you’re going to murder somebody to reassuring me about being murdered,” you frowned.

        “Sure I’m mad,” Kagura spat. “But I’m not supposed to interfere with the Band of Seven. I’m already pushing my limits in several ways. I gotta look out for my own life too.”

        The idea of Kagura’s life on the line suddenly frightened you. Strange enough, even though she was the one who kidnapped you from the others, she’s become a sort of life line in all this chaos. You honestly didn’t know what would happen if you lost her.

        Trying to move away from talking about death you went back to what she said earlier. “Bankotsu doesn’t go back on his word, huh? Bullshit,” Kagura chuckled at your response. “Like seriously what type of shit is that? He basically told me when we first met that he’d protect me yet he’s the one that’s hurt me the most. That…that…assbutt!!” You balled your hands into small fists in anger.

        “HAHAHA! God you’re a cutie when you’re angry kiddo!” Kagura busted into laughter at your outburst.

        You sighed, loosening your fists. “Besides the constant fear from being around those guys, I’ve already brought back four of them. Only three to go then…I’m free!” You flopped back, your back hitting the ground.

        “Uh…not exactly,” Kagura smirked.

        You flashed her a expectant look.

        “You should probably stay with the mercenaries for awhile. It’s not safe around Naraku right now, not if you don’t want to be absorbed,” she gave you a sneer.

        “Absorbed??!!”

        “Uh-huh, Naraku is scheming something big this time. Unfortunately I have no idea what is it, at least the fine details. I’m  not in Naraku’s favor right now," she pouted, pointing her nose up.

        “Maybe if you stop being so nice.”

        “What? Nice? I’m not nice?” She snapped her head towards you.

        “Oh please, I’ve heard that you secretly want Inuyasha and his brother to kill Naraku for you.”

        “Sesshomaru? Why would I ask him for help? Arrogant loner…,” if it wasn’t so dark out, you swore her face would be a bright pink.

        “Are you blushing?” You tried to stifle a giggle when she shot a glare at you.

        “Not in your dreams, girl,” she huffed in irritation.

        “Yeah right, I can totally see it,” you laughed playfully. “I’ve been around enough teen romance within these past months, I can recognize it easily.”

        Your laughter died down as your mind drifted to a thought that had been plaguing you for days.

        “Kagura, why are you helping me? Why act so friendly?”

        She set her fan down, her eyes lingering on the object. “I… actually like you, okay.”

        “You treat me like…like I’m not just one of Naraku’s incarnations. You treat me like I’m my own person,” after her own words seemed to register in her mind, her blush returned tenfold.

        “Aww does that make us friends?” You asked, trying to save the demon from her own embarrassment.

        She flipped her fan open and quickly covered her face with it. “Speaking of your friends, I heard they found Mika.”

        “They did?” Your eyes grew wide with interest. “How do you know?”

        “I have my ways,” she started to delicately fan her face, trying to get her blush to disappear. “And with that news, I have something to say. I overheard Naraku speaking with Kanna,” she paused and leaned towards you. “You can’t tell anyone.”

        “You CAN’T, under any circumstances, be reunited with Mika.”


	26. Only One

        You stared at her blankly for a few seconds before the words could process in your mind.

        “What do you mean I can’t meet Mika under any circumstances? This whole time I’ve been tyring to find her and maybe learn a thing or two about myself, and now you’re saying I can’t ever meet her?” Your voice started to rise by the time you finished. “Why the hell not?”

        “Calm down would ‘ya?” Kagura continued to fan her face. “You remember what I told you about guardians, right?” She waited for you to nod before continuing. “Ever wonder why there’s only one at a time?”

        “Now that you mention it, yeah, why is that?” You bit your thumb nail in thought. “Something bad happens if there’s more than one guardian, I am right?”

        “You’re not as dumb as I though…for a human,” Kagura smirked at your half-assed glare. “But you’re not far off the mark there. Only one guardian per person can exist at one time. But since Kikyo has returned and Mika is alive, that means there’s an overlap in guardians and assigned souls in one timeline.”

        “Wow, you sure know a lot about all of this. When did you become a genius on guardians?”

        She frowned at you, snapping her fan shut. “For your information this is all from that conversation I overheard between that bastard and my big sister.”

        “Big sister? I thought the little one was younger than you?”

        “She was his first incarnation. He trusts her most too, so that explains why he was telling her all this,” Kagura mumbled as she dipped the cloth back into the river, cleaning the blood from it. “Looks like your bleeding stopped,” she sighed, a sudden look of guilt flashing across her features. “You know I have to bring you back to them in the morning right, kiddo?”

        You nodded; a small, sad smile on your face. “I know; I’d be in serious trouble if I didn’t finish bringing the rest of them back to life. Naraku would probably have my head if I went against him. That is if Bankotsu didn’t get to me first…,” you rested your chin in your hand.

******************

        “What on Earth are you two yelling about now?” Kagome walked over to the two male demons who were snarling at each other.

        “I’m tired of waiting here, we need to get a move on. Especially if what this lady says here is true! If (Y/N) is being hurt we need to find her now!” Inuyasha huffed, his golden eyes burning with irritation.

        “Would you just hold on you idiotic mutt! You can’t just go running off without knowing where to head!” Koga yelled.

        “Oh you’re one to talk about always running off!”

        “Actually I agree with Inuyasha on this one,” Kagome raised her voice to be heard.

        The two demons stopped fighting and turned to the girl.

        “You agree with me? I mean of course you agree with me ‘cause I’m right!” Inuyasha grinned.

        Kagome sighed, “I’m agreeing with the fact that we need to look for (Y/N), but Koga’s right to, we need a plan first.”

        Koga smirked and Inuyasha frowned.

        “Mika, you were able to see the environment around (Y/N) while you maintained a connection, is that right?” Sango asked as the yelling settled down.

        Mika perked up at this, “Oh yes, let me think…It looked like a valley,” Mika rubbed her temples in concentration. “The sun was setting just on the other side of the mountain so that means it was toward the West.”

        “So all we need to do is start heading west?” Miroku asked.

        “It seems that way,” Kagome sighed, “But just how far west is the real question.”

        Kikyo stood from where she sat on a nearby rock and moved away from the group. “Now that you all have a destination to head toward, I shall be taking my leave. However, I need Mika’s assistance so I will find you once more in the future. But for now, farewell.”

        “Well, if she’s going, we might as well too,” Kagome smiled and got her backpack from nearby.

        “I don’t mean any offense Kagome, but I feel perhaps I should go on ahead. I’m faster, so if (Y/N) is any danger, I can get there first,” Koga shifted around, cracking his back while stretching. Walking over to Kagome, he took her hand. “Even though we may be apart, I’ll come to your side if you ever need me there,” he quickly kissed her hand and before anyone could say anything, Koga was off, leaving a tornado in his wake.

        “Well he didn’t need to run off like that,” Mika popped up behind Kagome. “He kissed your hand, are you two betrothed?”

        “Mika!” Kagome blushed. “N-no, nothing like that! I mean he shows affection for me and whatnot, but we’re not a couple or in a relationship or anything,” Kagome waved her hands in front of her, dismissing the idea.

        “Oh, times may have changed since I’ve been out of the cave, but signs of affection were not shared unless betrothed or married,” Mika tilted her head in confusion. “Are things different now?”

        “Umm…,” Kagome looked around for help.

        Inuyasha softly smacked Mika on the head. “Don’t worry about stupid things like that! Let’s get a move on already!”

        Mika rubbed her head, giving the demon a small pout. “Well sorry! I was just wondering because he seemed awfully concerned about (Y/N) to go ahead of everyone to find her.”

        “Yeah, I noticed that too,” Sango piped in as she came to stand beside the other girls.

        “Is that why he refused to look at me? Does my similar appearance bother him since I am not her?”

        “Uh, who knows when it comes to that stupid bastard. Now let’s just go already!” Inuyasha huffed before heading out of the clearing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter isn't very eventful, but now that I'm moving back into the storyline of the manga, more will start happening. And in a few chapters Sesshoumaru may or may not be back ;) However, I do have a question. Do you guys understand everything about the guardians okay enough? I mean you don't have to remember everything, I was really just trying to push they whole "they're connected in more than one way" thing. But there shouldn't be anything added to the guardian stuff until everyone meets up. Before I go I will just like to thank everyone who reads this story! It makes me happy that people are actually reading this. Even if you don't like where I took the story, I'm still glad that you took the time to read how ever much you read. So thank you for reading and thank you very much for commenting, even if it's just an "update"! I love just hearing from my readers!!!


	27. Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter the reader's headspace for a bit.

        It wasn’t long before the dreaded morning came. The sun shining over the valley mountains, reminding you of the fact that night was over and Kagura had to return you to the Band of Seven members. The thought alone sent shivers down your spine. What were you going to do?  
   
        The bite mark on your ear still stung whenever you brushed it but the bleeding had stopped, dark crimson teeth marks following the curve of it. There was no way of hiding it, your hair not cooperating with concealing the offending marks. Even Kagura would stare at the bite from time to time, once muttering “why would he want to bite your ear of all things.”  
   
        That was something you would like to know as well. Why did he wait until then to do it, too? He could have taken advantage of you before you even brought Jakotsu or Renkotsu back, but he waited until night when the two were in different rooms to do so. Was it the thrill of knowing someone could interrupt at any moment? Bankotsu was definitely one for thrills. But his face when you left was nothing but thrilling. His eyes screamed punishment and you felt in your heart that you were going to leave with more than just the wound from last night.  
   
        Last night…how much can one person learn about themselves in one night? A lot apparently. Guardians, gods, demons… just a few months ago you were living happily with your fluffy pup only worrying about finishing high school and getting the job of your dreams and now you were laying on the ground by a river in the feudal era where anything from your nightmares could exist.  
   
        However, the friends you’ve made here were closer and more important to you than anyone you’ve left behind, except your husky, that big poof was your baby. But Kagome had always been your best friend, even when you drifted apart in the beginning of eighth grade. Even though you hardly saw each other, you felt connected with her still and the two of you always got along no matter how long it had been since you’d seen each other. Now it was obvious why you two had such a bond, but still the friendship was made before either of you knew the truth.  
   
        Kagura, in the short amount of time you’ve gotten to know her she’s become someone extremely important to you. There was some bond there that the two of you formed through the strangest of situations. Even though she was your enemy, and kidnapper, it has gotten to the point where you’re telling secrets to each other and teasing one another about blushing. Perhaps it was one of those friendships where both parties are unsure of how the friendship had even formed yet they’re content with it.  
   
        Sango and Miroku. Those two needed to be a couple you were sure of it; no matter how many times Miroku flirted with you. They were both loyal and you felt you could trust them. Sango felt like the older sister you’ve always wanted while Miroku a reliable friend. They tried their best at protecting you when needed and you loved them for that. And you will never admit it to anyone, but you would consider Miroku handsome. Sango might be a little lucky for her bond with him. Not that you actually wanted to be with him, but still.  
   
        And Shippo…he was so adorable! You just wanted to protect him from every bad thing in the world. The way he felt comfortable enough to fall asleep on you just melted your heart. You would go momma bear for him any day. And the way he looked at you sometimes just made you smile, sometimes without realizing it.  
   
        However with Inuyasha…you didn’t know how to explain your relationship with the white haired half-demon. He was a friend to you but you didn’t know if he considered you the same. There were just so many questions about the loveable brat that it made your head hurt. Sure he protected you, but that was also against his brother whom he has issues with. There were moments where you could feel the friendship between you, but he also felt shielded against you. It made you feel distant from him. And there was nothing you wanted more than to close that distance to the point where you knew where your friendship stood.  
   
        You quickly shook your head as you felt your eyes water up. Why did you have to get emotional over this? Oh god, Kagura didn’t notice did she? Quickly looking over you saw her attention focused ahead, walking toward the feather, getting ready to take you back to the mercenaries.  
   
        Heaving a big sigh, you pushed yourself off the ground and trailed after the wind witch. She held out a hand and helped you onto the feather. Making sure you were seated, she set the feather in motion and the two of you were sailing through the sky.  
   
        Kagura started up some sort of conversation with you; however it fell on deaf ears. The only thing you could think of was what could be waiting for you when Bankotsu had you under his watch again. Honestly you were expecting to have the crap beaten out of you. You were just imagining cuts and bruises, open wounds, and blood. Lots of blood. After all he was the leader of a band of mercenaries, a fact he stated multiple times. And the small displays of physical strength he showed earlier only hinted at what power laid in those toned muscles of his. Okay, so you’d admit, he had a nice body. It’s not that you really checked him out, but he did come back to life completely in the nude. You were bound to see some parts of him.  
   
        A soft tap to your forehead knocked you from your inner train of thought.  
   
        “What?” You mumbled as you rubbed the forming red mark on your forehead.  
   
        “I asked you a question (Y/N). It looks like you were thinking hard about something. What were you thinking ‘bout?” She raised a fine eyebrow.  
   
        “Bankotsu.”  
   
        “That bastard? Why waste thoughts on him?” She growled, her red eyes almost glowing.  
   
        “I was trying to figure what my fate was going to be when I returned. Why does every guy I meet here have to hurt me in some way?”  
   
        “Every guy?” Kagura’s tone raised in curiosity. “There’s been more than one guy?”  
   
        “Don’t sound so interested. Did you miss the part where I said they all hurt me?”  
   
        “Psssh, you’re an accident prone from what I’ve gathered,” she waved a hand at you, dismissing your argument. “How many men?”  
   
        You counted off on your fingers, “Bankotsu, Jakotsu, Koga, Inuyasha, Naraku, and Sesshomaru…so six. Only two haven’t hurt me so far.”  
   
        “Sesshomaru? You’ve met him?” There was apprehension in her voice. “What did he do to you?”  
   
        Giving her a quizzical look at her tone you lifted up your hand. “He messed my wrist up by gripping it too hard. It hurt for the longest time, but it seems fine now, at least it feels fine now,” you placed your hand back down. “Why did you sound so nervous?”  
   
        “I’m not nervous; I just know what that demon is capable of,” she whipped her fan open, slightly waving air into her face.  
   
        “Do you know Sesshomaru, Kagura?”  
   
        “I’ve ran into him on several occasions. Why?”  
   
        “When I met him, he told me I was to go with him because ‘she belongs to him’. I have no idea what he means,” you sighed and ran a hand through your hair.  
   
        “She belongs to him? As far as I knew he didn’t have a mate or whatever,” Kagura snapped her fan closed harshly. “And why would that mean you have to go with him?”  
   
        “Kagura, are you jealous?”  
   
        “No.”  
   
        “It kinda sounds like you are.”  
   
        “I’m not. Conversation over,” she hissed half-heartily.  
   
        The conversation died as you two finally saw the small cabin growing nearer. The feather landed softly on the ground, pebbles being tossed around by the wind controlling the feather. Kagura made a move to jump off when she froze.  
   
        She quickly turned to you. “You.”  
   
        You leaned back at her outburst. “What?”  
   
        She pointed at you with her fan. “You need to go with him because she belongs to him. You and she are technically the same. Sesshomaru was talking about your previous guardian, Mika.”

        You felt your eyes widen in surprise. “He was talking about Mika? Are you sure?”  
   
        “Of course not, but I’ll look into it,” she frowned when the sound of a slamming door filled the area.  
   
        Eyes darting over to the cabin door, Bankotsu stood in the doorway, just staring at the two of you.  
   
        A smirk tugged at his lips.  
   
        “It’s about time you’ve returned her, witch.”


	28. Back in the Enemy's Arms

        It was absolutely annoying.  
   
        Bankotsu was busy talking to Kagura after she returned you to the mercenary. But the only words pouring from his rotten mouth were condescending and rude; every few minutes a belittling comment about you left his lips.  
   
        However, you’d honestly take his harsh name calling rather than physical abuse like the night before. Your skin seemed to still burn wherever his hands touched you; the mere memory sending the feeling into overdrive. You knew that something was going to happen to you for fighting back; but what that something was you had no idea.  
   
        “I hope you realize how pissed Bankotsu is with you, wench.”  
   
        The sudden voice behind you caused a shriek to fly from your mouth. Quickly spinning around you met Jakotsu who was staring at you with a frown.  
   
        The fear of what Bankotsu was planning for you outweighed the fear of Jakotsu’s rage if you offended him in any way. The words fell before you could stop them. “What was I supposed to do, let him rape me?” Sarcasm dripped from your tone as you glared at the feminine man.  
   
        Jakotsu actually looked a bit surprised at you talking back to him with such venom. However, that surprise was short lived as he features shifted to rage.  
   
        “You watch that tongue wench or you will soon find it gone.”  
   
        “You know for how scary you can see, he—” you jerked a thumb in Bankotsu’s direction. “Scares me a lot more than you do.”  
   
        “You don’t scare me? Maybe I should correct that; I do love killing women…”  
   
        A hand appeared behind Jakotsu and slapped him upside the head. “We need her alive, idiot. How else are we supposed to lure our victims here?”  
   
        Renkotsu grabbed you by the wrist, dragging you inside the cabin, leaving both Jakotsu and Bankotsu outside. The rough and strong grip he held your wrist in sent shivers of pain up your forearm. By coincidence he had grabbed the same wrist Sesshomaru injured all that time ago. It finally had healed itself, not Renkotsu was agitating it once again.  
   
        “It may be amusing to see the freak riled up like that, I’d advise however to restrain from similar behavior around Bankotsu. That is if you desire to keep your life. If it were me instead of him last night…,” he paused and stared down at you with piercing eyes. “I’d have already burned you to ashes with a smile.”  
   
        You shrunk back from him, a worried expression on your face. The more you spent time around Renkotsu, the more you realized how much you disliked him. He wore a mask of calm and respect, but underneath was nothing more than a sarcastic and sadistic man with pyrotechnic tendencies. The fact that he said he would burn you with a smile rang in your mind as he guided you into the main area of the cabin, sitting you down on the floor with a not-so-gently shove.

        Glaring at his back, you sat in silence rubbing your now sore wrist. If you could say who was the least of your troubles out of the Band of Seven, you’d say it was the giant one who ran away to eat people. At least he had the courtesy to leave you alone since you revived him, unlike these three.  
   
        Sure, you were technically their prisoner, but you’ve helped them in a big way, right? Shouldn’t they at least have some decency to at least not hurt you? Obviously this was never going to happen as Jakotsu marched in and “happened” to roughly bump into you on his way to the room he was staying in.  
   
        The only thing you could do was stick your tongue out at him and watch as the passive aggressive little shit walked away.  
   
        This beautiful moment between you and Jakotsu ended however when the sound of the door slamming closed filled your ears. You knew who it had to be, Bankotsu.  
   
        Immediately your heart started to pound in your chest. The thumping reaching your ears as his footsteps approached. Since being in the feudal era, you didn’t think you had ever been as anxious and afraid of what was to come than you were now. (E/c) eyes trailed after his figure as he walked up to Renkotsu and slapped him joyfully on the shoulder. The last thing you expected of Bankotsu right now was lighting up his face, making him appear more his age rather than the vicious leader of a group of mercenaries.  
   
        A smile.  
   
        Bankotsu was smiling.  
   
        And it wasn’t just directed toward the baldy, he smiled at Jakotsu when he emerged from his room with his weapon tied to his waist, and most surprising of all, he smiled at you when he turned to face you.  
   
        “Well, now that the witch is gone and (Y/N) is back, we should continue with bringing the others back. Now shall we—"  
   
        He stopped mid sentence and just stared at you. With a small, sheepish smile you hoped he would keep up with the ignoring of what happened and just act as energetic as he was now.  
   
        “Y-yes?” You question when he just continued to stare down at you.  
   
        After a moment or two of his eyes watching you intently he finally opened his mouth.  
   
        “What happened to your ear?”  
   
        You would have fallen to the floor if you weren’t already on it. Raising a brow, you gaped at him in disbelief.  
   
        “What?” He gave a quizzical look back at you.  
   
        You didn’t know what was going on. Part of you was happy that it seemed he forgot what happen between you, but part of you wanted to see if he really did forget everything. Taking a chance, plus curiosity got the better of you; you pointed to your ear and told him. “You bit me.”  
   
        “Oh yeah…I did,” he started laughing brightly. “I did not realize I bit you hard enough to leave a mark though,” his laughter died down as he reached a hand down to you, yanking you to your feet.  
   
        As soon as you stabled yourself, you backed up a few steps, something Bankotsu noticed right away.  
   
        “You do not need to act so nervous,” he placed a hand on your shoulder causing you to jump slightly. “The only thing I remember last night is that you put up one hell of a fight for a mere girl. That’s the first time a woman put up that much of a fight, most just give into their fate,” he smirked at the sound of irritation you made.  
   
        He jerked his head and the two other men started to head out of the cabin. When you went to follow, he held you in place with his strong grip on your shoulder.  
   
        He leaned in and whispered in your good ear, “And not that I wouldn’t love to punish,” the word rolled off his lips with a lustful quality, “you for fighting me last night, but we have more important matters than that right now,” the deep octave of his voice sent shudders down your spine, his breath trailing down your neck as he spoke. The sensation physically sending shivers down your body.  
   
        Bankotsu chuckled at your response and nudged you in the direction of the door.  
   
        “Now let’s see how you like the rest of our band.”  
   
**************************************  
   
        The graves remained untouched from when you all left the day before. Three mounds lay with the body’s still laying in a skeletal state.  
   
        While Renkotsu and Jakotsu were doing…something, you weren’t sure but it looked like something that involved metal, you silently watched Bankotsu staring at the graves. You weren’t sure but his eyes seemed to reflect sadness, but before you could fully tell he faced you with a grin.  
   
        “(Y/N), you might want to stick with me for these three as well. You know, so they don’t kill you right away,” Bankotsu smirked and waved his hand for you to go over to him.  
   
        “You’re just a big ball of energy aren’t you?” You joked, the words still dripped with your nerves even though you had been trying to stay calm and go back to being the sassy girl they were dealing with yesterday.  
   
        “Of course I am, the gang’s going to be back and we can go back to killing and battling like we used to,” he seemed to be in his own world of reminiscing. “Those were the good ol’ days. I can finally finish killing 1,000 demons.”  
   
        His face held so much excitement that you couldn’t help it, you started to softly laugh.  
   
        He looked at you quizzically. “What’s so funny?” The tone he used hinted at a warning. But you simply shook your head.  
   
        “Nothing, nothing…you just looked so excited. It seems so you yet not you at the same time.”  
   
        You stopped laughing to find him watching you with a thoughtful gaze.  
   
        “Interesting…”  
   
        “What?” He looked so in thought, calculating something.  
   
        Bankotsu quickly looked away, his blue orbs focusing on the skeletons. Finally after a minute or two, he turned back to you, grabbing your hand and dragging to a specific grave.  
   
        “We’ll start with this one.”  
   
        Renkotsu stopped in his actions. “I thought we’d bring Ginkotsu back first.”  
   
        “No,” Bankotsu gave his attention to his second in command. “Let’s get Mukotsu out of the way. He’ll freak out about (Y/N) the most, him and his woman issues,” he chuckled and reached for your shoulders, nudging you towards the skeleton before you.  
   
        “Ready, princess?”  
   
        You gave him a heatless glare and sighed, “As I’ll ever be.”


	29. All the Gang's Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The other Band of Seven members finally make an appearance.

        Mr. “I love poison” wasn’t as lovely as he sounds. He was creepy as hell. From his leering face to his weasel-ish personality, he was downright sending your creep-alarm into overdrive. To make things worse, the minute he was resurrected, he looked at you, eyes narrowing and pink tongue snaking out to lick his dry, chapped lips.  
   
        Surprising you, Bankotsu actually pulled you behind him slightly.  
   
        “Good to have you back Mukotsu,” Bankotsu smirked. “Renkotsu has clothes waiting for you. (Y/N) would you go over to Jakotsu, I need to have a word with Mukotsu alone,” he shoved you in his companion’s direction, the man’s red lips in a pout at being given the task of watching you.  
   
        When you walked over to Jakotsu, he had a look of disgust on his face.  
   
        “What’s wrong with you?” You eyed him carefully. “Do you not like him or something?”  
   
        “With Mukotsu, it is all about finding a woman, the old bag,” Jakotsu shuddered. “The thought of how much he obsesses with it disturbs me. And now I have to guard your ass so he does not try to do anything to you.”  
   
        “Oh…how nice…," you stood next to Jakotsu in thought.  
   
        “Jakotsu, can I ask you something about Bankotsu?”  
   
        After a few moments, Jakotsu turned to you. “Fine. But you better not take too long, wench.”  
   
        “Is he acting different?”  
   
        “What do you mean, woman?”  
   
        “He just seems different from yesterday, that’s all.”  
   
        “He seems the same as always to me. However, he is a bit soft on you. It is annoying. I have never seen him “soft” on anyone.”  
   
        This caught your interest. “But he’s soft on you, Jakotsu.”  
   
        “That is only because he’s known me for so long.”  
   
        Before you could open your mouth to ask what he meant by that, Bankotsu called you over.  
   
        “Alright, so Renkotsu is dealing with the old man, let’s get down to the other two,” Bankotsu grabbed you by the wrist, jerking you over to the remaining skeletons. The two looked almost lonely, separated by several empty graves. Something however felt strange about the two.

        Without even realizing it, you had been staring at the bones for minutes. You only noticed when Bankotsu nudged you, a bit too hard, to the side. Looking up at him, he was watching you with an amused smirk.  
   
        “Do bones interest you that much?” His voice held a bit of laughter to it. It was clear he was teasing you.  
   
        “Why are so many bones missing from one of your mercenaries?”  
   
        He seemed almost surprised by your question before realization lit up his face. “Oh, you mean Ginkotsu? That’s what all the metal is for,” Bankotsu laughed, slapping your shoulder. “What else did you think it was for?” He said it like the answer was obvious.  
   
        “Oh, right…,” you softly chuckled, just going along instead of fighting with his reasoning.  
   
        After that you went back to work, bring back the man of metal; Renkotsu helping him pull himself together. You honestly didn’t know how that man could be alive. It must have been the jewel shard holding him together so much. Renkotsu ending up taking Ginkotsu somewhere and the two disappeared.  
   
        Next up was someone named Suikotsu.  
   
***  
   
        It was a total disaster. “Suikotsu” came back perfectly fine, and naked. But his eyes never opened, he was out cold, alive but unconscious. You all were stumped on what to do in this situation.  
   
        “Well, do we just leave him?” Jakotsu put a hand on his hip, shifting his weight in impatience.  
   
        Bankotsu scoffed. “Of course not, he’s a brother, we can’t just leave him.”  
   
        “I do not see what good he would do for us if he stays like this,” Jakotsu huffed in irritation. “We have one useless party, we do not need another,” his eyes shifted to you, the glare ineffective as you’ve started to get used to them by now.  
   
        “Yeah, yeah, I know, I’m useless. You’ve said that plenty.”  
   
        You could hear Bankotsu chuckle. The next sound caused a chuckle to slip from your lips; Jakotsu’ stomach let out the loudest growl you ever heard.  
   
        Bankotsu soon joined in, the two of you laughing while Jakotsu turned red from embarrassment and anger.  
   
        “Stop laughing at me, wench.”  
   
        When he went for his sword, you slapped a hand over your mouth, nodding to show him you understood. Bankotsu continued laughing, placing a hand on Jakotsu’s shoulder.  
   
        “Now, now, Jakotsu. It’s not a big enough deal to kill her. I still need her after all.”  
   
        You stood in silence as Jakotsu calmed down when something popped into your mind.  
   
        “Wait,” both men turned to look expectantly at you. “Do you guys even have to eat?”  
   
***  
        Turns out they do eat. Nothing like getting a meal with two undead men. You didn’t ask how or where they got the good from, but you weren’t complaining as your stomach was yelling at you for not feeding it too.  
   
        You’d guess that it took about an hour for the three of you to eat before you went to go check on Suikotsu.

        Only he was gone.  
   
        “Great, where the hell did he go?” You crossed your arms and shot a look to Bankotsu.  
   
        “Huh, well we’ll find him eventually. We’ve got some more important matters to deal with before chasing him down."  
   
        “What’s more important than finding one of your ‘brothers’?” You raised a brow at him.  
   
        “Things, important things,” he smirked back at you.  
   
        Jakotsu gagged in the distance. “Do not flirt with her, it is disgusting.”  
   
        You snorted, “That definitely wasn’t flirting.”  
   
        “Who says?”  
   
        “What?” Your eyes locked onto Bankotsu’s who was staring you down.  
   
        After a few awkward moments, Jakotsu cut into the lack of conversation. “Anyways, what is our plan, Bankotsu?”  
   
        “You may go do whatever you please until I need you. This Naraku fellow says he’ll have his way of contacting you no matter where you are.”  
   
        With that Jakotsu nodded, a smile plastered on his face, a dark look in his eyes. In a few minutes just you and Bankotsu stood in the once filled valley.  
   
        Nervously you rubbed the back of your head. “What now…?”  
   
        “We have an errand to run.”

        “Oh okay, where am supposed to go while you do this err—  
   
        You paused then turned to him “Wait, what do you mean ‘we’?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's sort of short and not that much happens, but this is basically a filler chapter. Hehe sorry 'bout that. But the next chapter has feels


	30. 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (The chapter is also called 24 because volume 24 is where Jakotsu makes his very first appearance and this is centered around him )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter is short, but I got something out to you guys like I wanted. Originally this chapter was going to be longer and involve some Bankotsu/reader time, but after I typed it all out, Microsoft Word froze and I lost everything before I could save it. So I had to write from scratch, equaling a short chapter. This is mostly just to keep the story moving. It's focused on the other characters because it's following the main story line. Next chapter planned out is looking like it's going to be very long. 

        Koga ran through the forest, trying to track down any trace of this ghost the elder wolf spoke of. The poor soul departed after their talk and he decided he needed to find whoever did this. While on his search the stench of Inuyasha crossed his nose. Wherever that mutt was, trouble usually followed. He expected it now.  
   
        What he didn’t expect was running into it so soon. A giant hand crashed down upon the ground, crushing one of the wolves accompanying him. Connected to that hand was a man bigger than any human Koga had ever seen, he was almost to demonic proportions. The gigantic man uttered his desire for his shards and before he knew it, Koga was battling the ghost the elder wolf spoke of.  
   
        The battle was short lived, the giant man proving to be lacking in brains as the wolf demon pulled his life source from his forehead. Koga stood with a Shikon jewel in his hand watching one of Naraku’s wasps fly away from the scene. Behind him remained the bones of Kyokotsu, the flesh dissolved and nothing but clothing clung to the bones.  
   
        “So Naraku was behind this.”  
   
************  
        Kohaku watched a Jakotsu took the news nonchalantly, the man sitting on a mound of corpses.  
   
        “Well, Kyokotsu was always slow on the take. I cannot say I would miss him,” Jakotsu turned to the boy.  
           
        “Tell me something?”  
   
         Kohaku eyed the feminine man. There was something in his expression that would have given him an uneasy feeling if he was his old self. “Yes, Jakotsu?”  
   
        “This opponent of mine, is he handsome?”  
   
        If Kohaku could have deadpanned, he would have. “You would need to see for yourself.”  
   
        Jakotsu sighed dreamily and looked off into the distant with a shine in his eyes. “I wonder what color his blood is.”  
   
        “I have relayed the information you needed. I will be going now,” Kohaku stood, however Jakotsu stopped him with a harsh glance.  
   
        “Wait, have you told Bankotsu this? He should have been the first to know.”  
   
        “Not yet. Bankotsu is currently on a mission with (Y/N).”  
   
        Jakotsu sighed in irritation, laying back on top of the bodies beneath him. “That wench. Why is he keeping her around, she’s an unimportant human brat that can be of no use to mercenaries,” his lips formed a plump pout.  
   
        “Naraku order him to. (Y/N) is to act as bait to lure Inuyasha into the area.”  
   
        This caused Jakotsu to spring up in interest.  
   
        “This Inuyasha knows her? Why didn’t anyone tell me sooner!” He put his hands on the mound and pushed himself to his feet. “How am I supposed to play with him if he’s heading to wherever she is?!” He kicked a nearby decapitated head in frustration. The head rolled, blood leaving a painted trail as it moved, Jakotsu’s eyes following the crimson.  
   
        “You have no need to be with her at the moment. Inuyasha and the others are headed in this direction. You should encounter them soon.”  
   
        Kohaku’s monotone voice droned on, Jakotsu perking up at the statement but ignoring what the boy was saying after.  
   
        “He is heading this way! I must be prepared. I wonder what his flesh will look like when I cut him to pieces,” the glint in his eyes was mischievous and dark.


	31. Swords and Blood

        It seemed hours had passed between the two of you without any conversation. You didn’t really want to start one with the look Bankotsu had in his eyes. He stared forward, mouth drawn back into a slight frown; eyebrows furrowed softly, eyes darker than ever staring intently at whatever was off in the distance that you were searching for.  
           
        He hadn’t really said what it was exactly besides the name “Banryū," and you were assuming it had to be some sort of weapon from when he was describing the night he got….physical. Shaking your head before any of the memories from that night could flood back into your mind, you realized you fell back and had to quicken your pace to catch up with the brooding mercenary.  
   
        The silence was starting to poke and prod at your sanity, any more and you felt you’d start talking to yourself just to hear something.  
   
        “What have you been thinking about?”  
   
        The sudden statement shocked you out of your inner thoughts.  “What?”  
   
        “I noticed you’ve been falling behind, are you thinking about something to cause this?”  
   
        “Uh…kinda. What is this Banryū?”  
   
        “A sword.”  
   
        “Oh," you cleverly responded. “Why do we need to get it? Is it that important?”  
   
        “Banryū is very important and so is getting revenge.”  
   
        “Revenge?!” You gasped a bit too dramatically. “When did this become a revenge mission? Why am I here then?”  
   
        “It has always been a revenge mission. Those men need to pay for our deaths,” he stopped walking causing you to trip to not run into him. “You…are with me because like I said, you are mine until Naraku needs you again.”  
   
        You crossed your arms in irritation. “You make me sound like I’m just a possession or something.”  
   
        “You are. You are no longer usefull as everyone is alive and you do not know what else you are capable of.”  
   
        Eyes wide, you looked at him to see his face completely serious. Somewhere along the way you forgot this man’s true nature. A cruel mercenary, a man who has killed and will kill in the future. A shudder flowed down your neck, cascading down your spine. A rough grip around your arms brought your mind back to the man in front of you. His dark eyes concentrated on your smaller form.  
   
        A smirk lit up his face however it was not in a way you’d prefer. His mouth twisted cockily, the dark glint in his eyes intensifying. There was something there that you’d never seen up and close like this, bloodlust. A finger trailed down your cheek, the touch almost feather light but grew hard, his nail digging into your skin, the red line threatening blood.  
   
        “Besides, I never got a taste of this,” his eyes followed his finger which curved to trace your lips. You could feel the calloused roughness of his fingers as they grazed the soft skin of your lips. The sound of your heart pounded in your ears, the blood rushing past causing your head to heat up. His eyes focused on your lips. You swore he was going to—  
   
        He quickly let you go, the fast moment upsetting your balance. “But, that will have to wait. Naraku’s orders come first. Whoever this Inuyasha is needs to be taken care of,” shrugging his shoulders he nonchalantly started heading down the road again. His mood shifted so suddenly, causing your mind to spin trying to catch up with everything.  
   
        “You don’t mean kill Inuyasha do you?” You cautiously asked, already dreading the answer. The many thoughts abrading your mind confusing your common sense.  
   
        “Of course, what else could I mean?”  
   
        You shook your head, “Nothing…,” your eyes drifted off to stare down the road, the soft breeze causing dust to fly around gently.  
************  
   
        The village was busy when Kagome and the others entered it. Lines of soldiers on horseback marched through the dirt roads, the villagers watching with curiosity and worry. Whispers full of questions surrounded the place as the group walked by some elderly men speaking of a rumor.  
   
        “Do you suppose it’s true…that the ghosts of the seven are haunting us?”  
   
        Miroku immediately turned to the men while Inuyasha and Kagome groaned at the holdup. “Could we have a word?”  
   
        After a brief discussion on the seven ghosts, the men parted, scurrying off to gaze at the departing soldiers.  
   
        “These ghosts seem to be something we don’t want to mess with,” Shippo mumbled into Mika’s shoulder, the young fox demon being held in her arms.  
   
        “It looks like the bodies were dug up, perhaps moved or they left themselves,” Sango examined the nearby structure with distaste. “Such horrible men…”  
   
        “I don’t know who these men were as I’ve been in a cave,” they all flashed Mika a look that read ‘no duh’.  
   
        “You know you don’t have to be so blunt,” Kagome sweat-dropped at the guardian who was looking at her with a confused expression.  
   
        “I was simply stating that since they were executed ten years ago, that I would have no knowledge of them if any of you were wondering. Is it bad that I informed you?”  
   
        “No-no! Not at all, it’s just that we all pretty much knew that as you’ve been in that cave for fifty years, that’s all,” Kagome waved her hands to dismiss the hurt expression adorning Mika’s face.  
   
        “These men have been gone for so long the people must be fearful for their return,” Sango voiced, her eyes still locked onto the destroyed building.  
   
        Kagome looked to her, “Do you think this could be Naraku’s doing?”  
   
        Inuyasha sighed with annoyance, “We’re headed in that direction anyway. If we bump into ‘em, will just cut ‘em down.”  
   
************  
   
        The scent of blood let them to a scene of terror, the entire army dead by the hands of a single soul.  
   
        Said person was licking his lips, staring at the white haired half-demon, a circle of dismembered bodies surrounding him. He put a hand over his eyes, looking out to the group. His eyes lit up excitingly as he smiled at them. “Don’t tell me! Are you really…Inuyasha?!”  
   
        Taken aback, Inuyasha lashed out. “How the hell do you know about me?!”  
   
        The man clenched his fist in joy, sparkles filling his eyes. “You—you are pretty!”  
   
        Inuyasha’s face dropped, every emotion but confusion drained. Never could he have prepared for a comment like that, especially from a man.  
   
        “Your ears are adorable. I think I’ll take them,” the man stated, drawing his blade to rest over his shoulder.  
   
        A growl ripped from the half-demon’s throat. “What the hell are you? You smell like death and grave soil.”  
   
        Mika quickly whispered to Kagome, “This man feels strange.”  
   
        “Considering he just hit on Inuyasha, I think I’ll agree with you on that.”  
   
        “No, I mean I can tell that it wasn’t just this jewel shard that brought him back, but it feels like the work of a guardian…”  
   
        Kagome flashed her a quick glance of shock before the reanimated man gained her attention once again.  
   
        “My, my she didn’t tell me about this…attitude of yours. I quite like it,” Jakotsu chimed with glee.  
   
        “She…?” Kagome silently question as she watched the man in interest.  
   
        “Perhaps…,” Miroku approached Inuyasha’s side.  
   
        “I was just thinkin’ the same thing,” Inuyasha bared his teeth at Jakotsu.  
   
        Miroku looked at the man. “Are you one of the Band of Seven?!”  
   
        The only answer was a studious expression from the man in question.  
   
        “Answer me!”  
   
        “Inuyasha is simple lovely, but…you’re an awfully sexy monk. I want to make you scream,” Jakotsu said as if it was the most obvious statement in the world.  
   
        Inuyasha and Miroku stared at the…man before them. Or at least they were pretty sure he was a man. The wardrobe was obviously a woman’s but the person standing before them didn’t seem entirely feminine enough to be a woman. But the words out of his mouth were no man’s in their opinion.  
   
        “Mind if I use the wind tunnel?”  
   
        “Please do.”  
   
        Kagome jumped in, “No, wait. He has a jewel shard in his neck. I can see it,” she waited a bit before deciding to add, “And Mika says something is off about him too.”  
   
        “So he is involved with Naraku!” Inuyasha growled.  
   
        Laughter rolled from Jakotsu’s lips. “You’re beautiful when you’re angry.”  
   
        “SHUT UP YOU FREAK!” Inuyahsa pulled out his sword, causing Jakotsu’s eyes to glow.  
   
        “Your sword is interesting…but is it as interesting as mine?” He whipped out his sword towards the younger man. The metal clashing audibly.  
   
        “Stand back,” Miroku ushered the others back. “It’s a trick blade.”  
   
        “I thought it was strange how the soldiers were killed. All at once,” Sango voiced.  
   
        “Well what do you think? The Band of Seven named me after my blade. Jyakotsuto…the snake bone!” He lashed his blade out at Inuyasha again.  
   
        Inuyasha bounced around trying to avoid the many blades of Jakotsu’s sword. Jakotsu grinning like a maniac all the while, “Run around some more!”  
   
        “That expression on your face makes me shiver. I like it,” Jakotsu’s voice quivered with excitement and lust. “I want to keep seeing it,” once again his blade slashed out for Inuyasha’s blood.  
   
        However, it failed to reach its goal. Sango’s boomerang bone clashed with the trick sword, stopping it in its tracks.  
   
        Jakotsu’s wild eyes fell upon Sango. “A woman…?” His face twisted in anger, his sword belting out and grazing Sango’s arm. “Stay out of this…woman! Don’t you dare interfere with my fun!” His anger flowed from him in an intimidating aura. “I’ve already had to deal with one woman enough for my second life!”  
   
        Mika quickly gathered the female into her arms, pushing her behind her in a protective stance. “I’m the only expendable one here. Stay behind me,” she quickly ushered Kagome and Shippo to do the same with a nod of her head.  
   
        Jakotsu stooped, his anger filled eyes slightly dimming, his mouth quirking in uncertainty. His gaze focused on the woman before him, although she wasn’t supposed to be here. She was supposed to be with Bankotsu, heading in the opposite direction to where the bastards that killed them hid. She was supposed to be away from his newly-beloved Inuyasha. She was supposed to be anywhere but here.  
   
         His eyes narrowed in a confusion-ignited rage.  
   
        “What the hell are you doing here wench?!” His exclamation was almost a shriek by how shrill his voice rang out. “You are not supposed to be here!”  
   
        Mika looked around blankly, her own eyes shining in puzzlement before meeting the raging fury in Jakotsu’s stare. “Are you referring to me?” She tilted her head in bewilderment. Her eyes lit up in realization after Jakotsu’s words sank in. “Or are you referring to (Y/N)?”  
   
        Jakotsu’s stance faltered at her words. “If this is not (Y/N), then who is she? And why does she look like the blasted wench?!”  
   
        Distracted by his current target, Inuyasha jumped at him, punching him squarely in the face.  
   
        “You’re making me sick!” The half-blood swung forcefully.  
   
        Skidding back, Jakotsu rubbed the area of impact with a sigh. “So heartless,” his full attention directed at the half-demon before him, leaving Mika forgotten for now.  
   
        “Shut up! Who gave you that jewel shard?”  
   
************  
         You watched in horror as Bankotsu decapitated the men in one swift motion.  
   
        Not long ago the two of you had paraded into an upper-class building, Bankotsu entering in search of his sword, dragging you in with him. What you didn’t realize at the time was these were the men that had ordered the deaths of the Band of Seven and they now kept Bankotsu’s sword as a sort of trophy for taking down such a bloodthirsty group of mercenaries.  
   
        The events that took place after you entered the building fled your mind as a head rolled past your feet. All you could focus on was the color red that painted the walls and Bankotsu standing proud, examining his kill.  
   
        This. This was the man you were traveling with. Knees quivering in fear you watched and waited for what he would do next. Your stomach tossed and turned within you, threatening to heave up your non-existing lunch. The rate of your heartbeat was so fast you questioned how long before it would burst from fright. Every ounce of your instincts shouted for you to run, to fly, but your feet remained glued to the ground from pure terror.  
   
        After a few seconds that felt like a lifetime, Bankotsu turned to you with an icy grin. “What do you think, (Y/N)? Still want to go against me?” He questioned with a dark chuckle.  
   
        Realization hit you. This was why he brought you here without the others. And why he never punished you for that night. This was your punishment, a threat of what he could really do. And that was only the beginning of it. There was the hint that this was easy, that he was capable of so much more.  
   
        Your blood ran cold, chills gathering on every inch of skin.  
   
        Wide eyes watched him approach you slowly. His hand gripped your face with just enough strength to leave you peering up at him with panic. “You’re lucky I need you alive.”  
   
**********  
   
        “It was Naraku wasn’t it?!” Inuyasha harshly growled.  
   
        Jakotsu smiled lightly. “I have no idea. I’ve never met this Naraku. Only his little demons,” his eyes briefly traveled over to where Mika stood, her face serious and deadly as she calculated him.  
   
        “Little demons…?” Kagome questioned from where she was aiding Sango’s wound behind the guardian. “Mika…?” She looked at the woman questioningly. The woman didn’t take her eyes off of Jakotsu as she nodded to Kagome’s unvoiced question.  
   
        “If you’re lying to me—  
   
        The conversation was interrupted by the sickening scent of decaying flesh. Looking around Inuyasha noticed the bodies rapidly decomposing and bubbling as a cloud of smoke passed over them.  
   
        “Poison-smoke?!” Sango raised her voice, alerting the others. Mika quickly pushed Kagome, Sango, and Shippo away from the offending smoke.  
   
        Jakotsu shot a glance over his shoulder, whispering to himself. “That nasty Mukotsu! Interfering again,” he turned his attention to the half-demon before him. “Inuyasha, you’d better run too!” With that Jakotsu jumped away from the scene, fleeing the poisonous cloud. “We’ll meet again… handsome!”  
   
        Inuyasha jumped to safety where the others were standing. “Ugh. What a freak…”  
   
        Finding somewhere safe, the group settled from the time being to tend to everyone’s wounds.  
   
        Inuyasha paced the floor with irritation. “That Jakotsu can’t be far.”  
   
        “He seemed to know something about that poison. Do you think it could be another member of the Band of Seven?” Miroku questioned.  
   
        “You think there could be two?”  
   
        “Miroku, you stay and watch over Kagome and Sango. I’m going to go look around.”  
   
        “Would that be the wisest thing to do?” Mika asked as she watched Inuyasha toward the door.  
   
        He turned to her with an irritated look. “Does it look like I care?”  
   
        “That one resurrected man seemed awfully interested in you, it may not be wise to venture out alone. It also seems like he is stronger than he let on,” she stopped. “He also seemed to mistake me for (Y/N).”  
   
        Inuyasha turned on his heel, eyes lighting up in interest. “What?”  
   
        “He thought I was (Y/N). Or at least that is what I gathered from our interaction. He was quite sure I was NOT supposed to be there.”  
   
        Kagome placed a finger to her chin in thought. “That explains who he was referring to when he mentioned a ‘she’ and ‘Naraku’s little demons’,” she paused before turning to Mika. “Is that what he was yelling at you about?”  
   
        “Yes,” Mika tilted her head. “Although I don’t understand where she was supposed to be if not with him.”  
   
        “That must mean she’s with one of the other members of this Band of Seven.”  
   
        “Great, just great! Now if you don’t excuse me, I’ll be hunting down that bastard that just attacked us," with that, Inuyasha headed out the door with a huff.  
   
***********  
   
        “Please wait Lord Sesshomaru!”  
   
        Sesshomaru walked through the grassy field ahead of Jaken and Rin. “I smell it. It’s her...(Y/N).”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank all of you for being patient with me for getting this chapter out. It was originally going to be longer but then it was getting too long so I decided to put it into two chapters. I'm sorry this wasn't put out sooner though. The rest of the Band of Seven arch should be done within the next five chapters or so. I don't plan on them being around forever. But the story will continue on past that. This is going to be one hell of a long story. Truthfully when I started this, I had no idea I was even going to include the Band of Seven to the extent I have or even at all. I don't know when I made that turn but I do like where it's leading me. Haha.


	32. Why are There Two?

        Jakotsu smacked Mukotsu in the back of his head with a harsh kick.  
   
        “Were you planning on melting me too, you little snot?” His face held no emotion, but by the way his foot pressed down on the other man’s head, it was obvious he was pissed.  
   
        “It doesn’t matter. What are you going to do, Jakotsu? I’m heading out to where the women are.”  
   
        Jakotsu’s face lit up with eagerness, “You mean…Inuyasha’s heading out to find me alone?!” He wiggled around in a happy dance, the other man eyeing him with distaste.  
   
        “The others are nothing but humans. I’m going there only for the shards this Kagome woman holds.”  
   
        Jakotsu began to walk away, ignoring the look Mukotsu flashed him. “You can have them.”  
   
        “You’re letting me have the shards?”  
   
        “All I care about is Inuyasha. Get in between us, then I’ll kill you,” a nasty smile plastered itself on Jakotsu’s face in guise of a sweet one. “Other than that, I don’t care. The women are all yours. I know how much you like those disgusting wenches, plus it’ll get them out of my way without me having to touch them.”  
   
        “With all your talk, I would have expected that demon girl dead the minute she was no longer of use. Or you could have given her to me…,” the last line died on his tongue as Jakotsu looked over his shoulder with a frown.  
   
        “Demon girl? Do you mean, (Y/N)? She is an exception. The only woman I have met that is okay with my love of men. She is also in Bankotsu’s charge. I would not harm her while she is. Nor should you for that matter,” he sent a look of warning at the shorter, shouter man before his face fell, the events from the fight flooding back into his dense head.  
   
        “SHE IS SUPPOSED TO BE WITH BANKOTSU!!” He yelled, fists balling up at his sides. His voiced echoed in the forest’s silence. “What the hell is that wench doing with my Inuyasha?!”  
   
        “Are you trying to alert that demon of your presence?”  
   
        “That wench! That no good, demonic bitch! How the hell did she get away from Bankotsu! I was supposed to be the first one on my Inuyasha’s path, that little brat of Naraku’s told me so. How did they manage to take her back?”  
   
        “Are you talking about that woman that shielded the others? Because that certainly was not (Y/N).”  
   
        Jakotsu stopped mid-fit and turned to Mukotsu. “What are you spouting?”

        “That woman wasn’t the demon that brought us back. If you were actually listening, the women were calling her a different name. Of course, knowing you, you paid no attention to them until that one interrupted your battle with Inuyasha,” Mukotsu stated bluntly, putting the final touches on his poisonous mixture.  
   
        “Calling her by a different name? How can that be so when that woman had (Y/N)’s face?”  
   
        “Who knows,” Mukotsu stood, slinging the container of poison over his shoulder. “Shouldn’t you be off to find that precious man of yours,” Mukotsu’s mock sent Jakotsu into a pout.  
   
        “I will,” Jakotsu gave the older man one last look before departing the scene. “You creep.”  
   
*******************  
   
        Something was wrong.  
   
        After the scene of bloodshed you witnessed earlier, Bankotsu seemed to almost change. He was joyful, no longer staring at you with killer eyes but instead flashing various smiles and teasing tones. It was strange.  
   
        “I don’t get you.”  
   
        He turned to you with a confused grin, “What was that now, woman?”  
   
        “First you’re basically threatening me with a display of violence and bloodshed, and now…now we’re in a field of flowers.”  
   
        It was true. Not long after the murderous spree, said murderer lead you out to a beautiful field of flowers.  
   
        “What is wrong with flowers, you’re a woman, shouldn’t you like them?”  
   
        “Don’t stereotype me, but yes I do like them, they’re quite pretty. But that’s not the point. Why did you bring us here?”  
   
        He flopped back, putting his hands behind his head with a stretch and a groan. “For a break. Even mercenaries need rest,” he closed his eyes, something like bliss claiming his features.  
   
        While the man rested, you let your mind wander.  
   
        The first month you spent in the feudal era had been peaceful minus the few bumps in the road that everyone faces, like the times when Kagome had to go home while you remained stuck here. At least you knew why, or at least you assumed it was because of this other you. But everything changed just in the span of a few days, maybe even a week. So much had happened you didn’t even know exactly how much time has passed. The moment Kagura whisked you away from the others on her feather, everything you got used to was wiped away. Naraku became more than just a name. Kagura somehow turned from foe into a friend. And then there was this other you…Mika. Whoever she was. You didn’t know if you’d really say she was…you. There was no evidence to show that you two looked alike as far as you were concerned. The idea of a copy, a duplicate of you was running around with your friends was hard to wrap your mind around.  
   
        The scent of the flowers caused a sneeze to work its way out. The sound fell on deaf ears as Bankotsu remained unfazed. Looking around, the field really was beautiful. You wonder what the exact reason was that Bankotsu decided this was where you’d rest. Was it because he thought you’d like them? Shaking your head at the thought you laughed at yourself. No way did this man truly care about what you liked.  
   
        Flowers…  
   
        The last time you were in a field of flowers a little girl had been dancing in them.  
   
        The sudden image of golden eyes flashed in your mind.  
   
        Sesshoumaru.  
   
**************  
   
        Kagome stared at Sesshomaru in shock why was he here?  
   
        Sango, Miroku, and Mika lay unconscious from the poisonous gas. However Sesshomaru’s gaze was focused solely on her, not on the others at all.  
   
        Bored golden eyes stared back at her. This demon was her savor and it felt…off.  
   
        Mukotsu’s bones lay at Sesshomaru’s feet, the demon not paying them any mind, instead staring at Kagome with cold indifference to the situation.  
   
        Just then Inuyasha crashed into the staring contest between them.  
   
        “Sesshomaru?! What the hell are you doing here? And what did you do to Kagome? And the others?”  
   
        Kagome stumbled to get up, reaching for Inuyasha’s sleeve. “Inuyasha, he didn’t do anything bad. He actually saved me.”  
   
        Inuyasha glared at his brother incredulously. “He did what?”  
   
        “It only happened because that man got between our conversation,” Sesshomaru stated. “I found you to discuss (Y/N). Have you retrieved her from Naraku? I thought I smelled her scent.”  
   
        Inuyasha and Kagome stared at him before turning their eyes to a certain figure laying behind them.


	33. Intense Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sesshomaru makes an appearance!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So very sorry this took this long to get here for you guys. I had a some personal issues do deal with over the holidays. But I'm going to try to update one every week/two weeks depending on my w schedule.

        Golden eyes were locked onto the figure of the woman lying unconscious on the ground. Silence hung in the air while the others watched in confusion and anticipation. The air was so thick with tension that it weighed heavily on their shoulders.  
   
        “Where did you find her?” His words were loud after such a long period of silence.  
   
        “What the hell are you talking about?” Inuyasha piped in oh-so-daintily.  
   
        Kagome lightly smacked him on the arm. “You can tell this isn’t (Y/N)…how?”  
   
        “She smells slightly different than that girl that was traveling with you. Slightly might be an understatement, they are almost identical. She however, smells like the demon I remember from over fifty years ago,” his eyes didn’t stray from Mika the entire time he spoke, “This is Mika.”  
   
        “Yes, its Mika, (Y/N)’s previous incarnation. What do you mean that you remember her scent?” Kagome asked with interest.  
   
        “That is none of your concern woman,” Sesshomaru answered coldly, walking toward Mika. He gently picked her up, heading out of the destroyed shed. Placing her back on the ground, away from the fumes he turned back to them.  
   
        “I restate my question. Where did you find her?”  
   
        “Kikyo showed us where she sealed her off. She was behind some type of barrier inside a cave that Kikyo put up when she wanted to get closer to Inuyasha,” Kagome choked out, coughing from the smoke she inhaled. Inuyasha gathered Sango, Miroku, and Shippo out of the shed as well.  
   
        “It would make sense for that woman to know of her location. However it bothers me that this half-breed was the cause of her imprisonment,” after a heated glance at Inuyasha, his gaze settled back onto the demon beside him.  
   
        “We answered your stupid question now tell us what the hell you’re doing here?” Inuyasha growled at Sesshomaru.  
   
        “It would only be fair since you did respond to my request. I am searching for Naraku. Do you know where he is?” His monotone voice held the same emotion as his eyes as he waited for the young demon to retort.  
   
        “Like hell we know. He was here somewhere but then his scent completely vanished. Now we’re dealing with a bunch of stiffs he resurrected,” Inuyasha huffed, crossing his arms, giving his brother a glare.  
   
        Off in the distance, perched in a tree, Jakotsu watched the brother’s conversation.

“After all this time I wasted waiting for him, this is what was holding him up?” The man pouted and studied the forms below him. “And who is this precious little snoot?”  
   
        He gazed at the long white hair that seemed to shine in the daylight. Much like Inuyasha’s hair, however this man’s was longer and more beautiful, almost as if it was constantly groomed. The man’s posture was also more proud and he was graceful in movement than the half-demon. If he could just get a good look at this person’s face, he swore he might rival Inuyasha in his affections.  
   
        “No one told us that there’d be someone like him in our targets. He dispatched Mukotsu like an insect,” hopping down from the tree, Jakotsu turned to flee the area. “I’d better not mess with him until I know more.”  
   
        Pausing shortly, Jakotsu remembered one of his reasons for searching out the group. He turned his dark eyes to stare at the unconscious woman at Sesshomaru’s feet. She did, in fact, look exactly like (Y/N). “How can that woman be in two places. I’ll have to question Renkotsu on it,” with that he left to find said man.  
   
****************************  
   
        Shaking.  
   
        You could feel your body being shoved forcefully, hands sturdily grasping your arms and shaking you from your nap. The light was bright as you blinked, trying to adjust from the darkness of your slumber. The field of flowers still flowed around you swaying in the nice breeze; but why did the ground beneath your head feel different?  
   
        “You should figure out that me shaking you means it is time to wake up, woman,” the deep voice above you caused your eyes to snap up toward the source.  
   
        Bankotsu’s face hovered over yours, his stern eyes studying your face intently. Confusion laced your stare as you wondered why he was hovering like that. “Does my lap suit you fine? You’ve been asleep on it for awhile now.”  
   
        Instantly, you sprang up from lying in his lap, a blush forming on your face. “I’m sorry!” You scooted away, the question of how you even got in that position racing in your mind.  
   
        Bankotsu found more interest in stretching than your actions. “You are lucky that I don’t find pleasure in unconscious women,” he stood, ignoring your paling face at his words. “We have been here long enough; let us keep moving to our next location.”  
   
        Trying to shake the empty pit his words caused in your stomach, you attempted to force yourself to your feet. “And where is this location?”  
   
        “I received word of Renkotsu’s whereabouts while you were resting.”

        He grabbed onto an arm, helping you steady yourself. Not letting go of it, he harshly yanked you forward to fall into step next to him. The two of you walked out of the field and started down a path that led into the surrounding forest. It was quiet for some time before the man turned to you.  
   
        “What were you dreaming about, woman?”  
   
        “Why are you asking me this?”  
   
        “You were saying a name in your sleep.”  
   
        Your pace faltered, “I…I…what?”  
   
        “You were saying a name in your sleep; it is not a complicated statement.”  
   
        You inhaled deeply, resisting the urge to slap him at his smartass comment. “I mean to say, what name was I saying?”  
   
        “Sesshomaru.”  
   
        The name burned in your ears. It made sense that it was his name you were mumbling in your sleep. The last thing you remembered before waking up was thinking of him and Rin in that field of flowers you met in. However, now that you thought of it, it did sound like his voice was right beside you or talking nearby. It was as if he was standing before you…  
   
        “Do you know this Sesshomaru well?” Bankotsu’s voice snapped you out of your thoughts.  
   
        “Not particularly, why?”  
   
        “He was one of the people Naraku mentioned to me. He’s one of our targets. And his name flowed off your lips rather intimately for someone you don’t ‘particularly’ know well.”  
   
        'That’s right', you thought, not listening to the last part of Bankotsu’s statement. 'These guys were ordered to kill Inuyasha and the others. I guess Sesshomaru’s on the list too. I wonder if that means Koga is as well.'  
   
        “Is another one of your ‘targets’ a demon named Koga?”  
   
        Suddenly you ran into Bankotsu’s back; not noticing he had come to a halt.  
           
        Before you could question his stop, he faced you. The look on his face sent flashbacks of rough hands and teeth through your mind. Taking a step back, you were thwarted by a hand on the small of your back, pushing you forward into him.  
   
        “I shall tell you this once (Y/N) and only once. I do not want to hear another man’s name from your lips unless it is relevant to the conversation at hand. If you so much as whisper another man’s name in your sleep like earlier, I will not be kind and I will resume my actions from the other night. I have been nice and resisted my urge to punish you for the time being due to the importance of Naraku’s orders, but my patience is running thin,” he pulled you even closer, chests touching, leaving no room for escape. “I can overcome your strength at any time,” for emphasis, he squeezed your face in one hand, bruising pressure applied to your jaw by his grip. He made sure you were looking straight into his eyes before continuing.  
   
        “Remember, wench, you are my property now. I can do whatever I want to you and that includes satisfying my needs.”  
   
        You just looked at Bankotsu with an expression of fear and shock. It was such a sudden turn in his attitude that it left you confused. In a way he sounded almost…jealous. But there was no way that could be what the problem was…could it?  
   
        Your eyes searched his for…anything really. Everything in your body was screaming at you just like that night; blood pumping audibly, your mouth ran dry, breathing became difficult.  
   
        “I see that my words are getting through that head of yours. I have been to gentle to you, I can see that you were forgetting just who I was. And who you belong to,” with a callous slap to your ass that sent you gawking at him in disbelief Bankotsu let go of you and took to walking down the path again.  
   
        Immediately you took off after him, not wanting to set him off again. Who knows what he’d do the next time.  
   
*******************************  
   
        Everyone was frozen.  
   
        Inuyasha stared at Mika’s sleeping form in disgust and confusion. “What the hell did she just say.”  
   
        Kagome whispered just loud enough, “It’s like she reacted to his voice…”  
   
        Inuyasha pointed an accusing finger at Sesshomaru. “What type of history do you two have together for her to say your name in her sleep?!”  
   
        “This is interesting that she can still recognize my voice,” Sesshomaru’s gaze remained glued to Mika, gold eyes watching her with slight interest.  
   
        “Don’t ignore me!” Inuyasha yelled as Sesshomaru went closer to the guardian lying on the floor.  
   
        He gently raised her face to look at her better. “She doesn’t look any different from back then.”  
   
        Inuyasha was grinding his teeth by now. “What are you doing?”  
   
        Still taking no notice of Inuyasha’s words, Sesshomaru turned to them. “I’m taking Mika with me.”  
   
        Golden eyes widened, Inuyasha’s surprise quickly turning into a snarl. “Like hell you are!”  
   
        “There is no use for you to have Mika if you wish to regain that other girl. They cannot be near each other since they are the same person.”  
   
        “What do you mean?” Inuyasha questioned.  
   
        “If they meet each other or are too close in proximity, they’ll fuse. Mika will die and her soul will bond with that girl’s like it was supposed to.”  
   
        “What?” Inuyasha exclaimed.  
   
        Sesshomaru looked at his half-brother, emotionless as ever. “I do not have time to argue with you. Especially since those three need your attention,” he stood fully, exhaling from his nose, “I will return for Mika. But for now, I will leave her. She is in no state to be moved.”  
   
        Sesshomaru left with those words ringing in Inuyasha’s head. A tug on his pants brought the demon’s attention back to Kagome who was using him for support.  
   
        “We need to take care of the poison,” she whispered.  
   
        “Yeah,” Inuyasha’s voice became tender as he brought her into his arms. “I’m not gonna leave this time.”


	34. Left with Baldy and Mr. Boy-Love

        Jakotsu stared at the man before him. “If you weren’t still sporting the purple face paint I’d mistake you for a completely different person.”  
   
        Renkotsu scoffed, “The only thing I changed was my wardrobe,” he rolled his eyes at Jakotsu’s confused face.  
   
        “That’s all you did? Really? I would say you fit the monk roll well if we were going off of looks alone. Your personality does not fit so well however—  
   
        “Why are you here, Jakotsu?”  
   
        “Huh?” He stopped his little rant to look at the man.  
   
        “Why did you seek me out?”  
   
        “Oh!” He clasped his hands together. “I came across Inuyasha,” he let out a dreamy sigh, “and the others that follow him. He has some spunk to him. I would love to see the shade of his blood.” Jakotsu chuckled darkly to himself, “His beautiful white hair would look gorgeous coated in the crimson color.”  
   
        “Yes, yes. Whatever you say. I will take your word for it. Now anything important?”  
   
        “I followed Mukotsu and watched this demon cut him down as if it was nothing.”  
   
        “I see. So Mukotsu followed Kyokotsu to the soil, eh?” Renkotsu pondered in thought. “And the one who killed him…what sort of fellow was he?”  
   
        “I would call him ‘cold-eyed’, but beautiful regardless. I still prefer scrappier types like Inuyasha.”  
   
        “Was I asking about your taste in men?”  
   
        Jakotsu pouted at him. “Renkotsu, don’t you think we are being left in the dark about so many things. Starting with this Naraku fellow. Who and what is he?”  
   
        “How would I know? The only ones who have met him are Bankotsu and that woman. Naraku gave leader both the shards that revived us and the power to do so, meaning that woman. If we slaughter all those Naraku wishes gone, then we are allowed to keep the shards.”  
   
        “But,” Jakotsu whined. “Two of us have already died. That means only four of the Band of Seven are left.”  
   
        Renkotsu stared at him in disbelief. “Jakotsu, seven minus two is…nevermind that.”  
   
        “Anyways, is there anything else?”  
   
        Jakotsu thought before his eyes lit up in remembrance. “Ah, yes. You said that (Y/N) was given to Bankotsu?”  
   
        “Yes. That is what I was told. She was a tool to use to help the shards revive us. After that it was up to Bankotsu what was to come of her. After all Naraku gave the woman to him.”  
   
        “So (Y/N) is now Bankotsu’s property?” Jakotsu’s brows furrowed.  
   
**********************************  
   
        “Achoo!”  
   
        Bankotsu stopped, turning to you with a puzzled look.  
   
        “Did you just sneeze?”  
   
        Rubbing your nose, you frowned at him. You had been gathering up courage for the past hour, trying to ask a question to the mercenary. Now right before you had the balls to do it, you sneeze. And the look he was giving you didn’t help your emotional distress. Taking a deep breath, you finally let the words slip past your lips.  
   
        “Bankotsu?”  
   
        He grunted in response, acknowledging your query, signaling for you to continue. His blue eyes focused on your face.  
   
        “Why are we going to Renkotsu?”  
   
        “I need to leave you with him for the time being.”  
   
        That was a strange statement. Bankotsu was so hell bent on getting the idea “you belong to me” into your head, it didn’t make sense he was going to let you out of his sight. It must be something important if he’s willing to leave you with his subordinates.  
   
        “I can see you thinking, don’t hurt yourself.”  
   
        You stopped to look at him. He stood before a long staircase that stretched up to the mountain’s peak. A temple opening sat at the top, signaling this location was a place of religion.  
   
        “We’re here. The only reason I’m leaving you with Renkotsu is that Naraku has summoned me to speak about some new developments in our deal,” Bankotsu said, looking up at the expanse of stairs. “Ugh, stairs.”  
   
        “We have to go up all of those?” You groaned as he started to climb the staircase. Following suit, you just knew your legs were going to hate you later for this.  
   
        And boy, were you right. Your legs were screaming, yelling, and basically bitching you out for the amount of stairs you just went up. You lost count after fifty, but there were plenty more after that. Of course, the stupid man before you, obviously in better shape than you, flew up them with little to no effort. He even made a show of cupping his hands around his mouth and projecting his voice to you, as if you were miles away, saying to “hurry your ass up”.  
   
        Such a way with words.  
   
        Finally catching your breath you looked over to the man to see not only Renkotsu with him, but Jakotsu as well. They were discussing something when you walked over. Seeing you come, Jakotsu instantly veered back with a shocked expression.  
   
        “You!” He pointed.  
   
        Fear climbed in you, causing you to step behind Bankotsu.  
   
        “That is what I forgot to say earlier. I knew I was forgetting something," he pouted.  
   
        “Well, get on with it then,” Renkotsu droned.  
   
        “When I came across Inuyasha there was a woman there that looked exactly like her!”  
   
        “Someone that looked like (Y/N)?” Bankotsu looked over his shoulder at you. “Well, it wasn’t her, that much I know. She was with me the whole time.”  
   
        You nodded at Bankotsu’s words, Jakotsu’s stare still locked onto you.  
   
        “I realize that now, but I swear the wench has a double.”  
   
        “Perhaps this is what Naraku wishes to speak to me about,” Bankotsu murmured.  
   
        You looked at them both before you realized just who they were speaking of.  
   
        “Mika.”  
   
        “What did you say?” Renkotsu leaned toward you with interest.  
   
        “Um…”  
   
        Bankotsu threw an arm around your shoulders. “Whatever it is, it can wait. I’m off to find Naraku for this ‘meeting’,” he patted your shoulder with his hand and headed back to the stairs. Before descending, he turned to say a final warning to his men. “Don’t let her out of your sights.”

        After he was gone Renkotsu turned to me with an analyzing eye. “You’ll just get the way of my plan. Go with Jakotsu.”  
   
        “What?!” Said man jumped up with irritation. “Why do I have to watch the wench?”  
   
        “Like I just said, she’ll get in the way of my plan. I have sent Ginkotsu to find Inuyasha and his friends to lure them here where I’ll be waiting.”  
   
        “That’s no fair! Inuyasha is my prey!”  
   
        “I don’t really care about your man issues. Do what I say and go take care of other business, and take her with you,” he gestured to the stairs then to you.  
   
        Jakotsu took in a deep breath, his chest puffing out, and an angry pout on his lips. Releasing the breath in a harsh exhale he turned to you. “Fine,” he grabbed your arm, dragging you with him. “But I’ll be back and Inuyasha better still be alive so I can see his final moments.”


	35. Koga Verse Jakotsu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Quick note: I want to say thank you to everyone who has read this story. And to those of you who have left a kudos. Thank you so very very much.**

        Jakotsu had been grumbling to himself the minute the two of you parted from the temple. You got it, he wasn’t happy to leave “his Inuyasha” in the hands of Renkotsu. If only he knew the half-demon was stuck in a love triangle with two women. That would make his day.  
   
        Finally after walking for a good amount of time, the scenery around the temple gave way to a rocky hillside. A road was carved out between all the small, stony hills that ran far off into the horizon. Everywhere you looked there was nothing but rock and stone with a few tuffs of vegetation peeking between.  
   
        Jakotsu was up ahead, standing on one hill, scanning the area. He sighed, placing his sword on the ground before plopping down in a position hidden from the road’s view. Going over to him you noticed that it was a very advantageous location as the road was visible but it was clear the two of you were hidden from anyone coming down the path while sitting.  
   
        “Jakotsu?” You questioned his antics. “What are we supposed to be doing exactly?”  
   
        He flashed you a look of pity, “You haven’t figured it out from what I’ve been saying?”  
   
        “I didn’t realize you were actually talking to me so I wasn’t listening, sorry.”  
   
        He looked at you incredulously for a couple of seconds before sighing again. Patting the ground he said, “Stupid woman. Whatever, just sit so you’re out of view.”  
   
        Doing as he said, you sat down next to him. “So you didn’t tell me…what are we doing?”  
   
        Acting like the action would kill him, he groaned. “We are on the lookout for another one of our targets. One of those nasty bee things told Renkotsu that he was headed this way,” he examined the surrounding rocks. “Although I want to be where Inuyasha is, but at least I’ll get to see a new man to compare my demon with.”  
   
        Filled with curiosity, you couldn’t help yourself. “Speaking of that, what’s up with you and Inuyasha? You’ve been kind of one minded about him.”  
   
        Jakotsu actually looked interested in your words, “You mean you actually want to know?” Upon your nodding, he flashed an expression of surprise. “No one ever wants to hear me talk about my interests in men.  
   
        “Fine then, I’ll tell you,” he seemed almost excited to talk about it, but wore a fake pout to cover. “He’s rather dreamy for a man. And those ears; they are so cute. I want them. A souvenir for after I kill him maybe.”  
   
        “So…I’m confused. Are you attracted to him, or do you just want to kill him and kept his ears?”  
   
        “Both,” he looked at you as if you were stupid for not realizing that. “I want to fight him. He’s too attractive not to want that. If he kills me so be it. I would love to die by his hands if it came to that.”  
   
        Shaking your head, you gave up trying to understand his reasoning behind his feelings for Inuyasha. You didn’t notice that he was staring intently at you though until he spoke up.  
   
        “You know Inuyasha, yes? Tell me about him.”  
   
        “Oh,” you flustered a bit, “Um…he’s pretty feisty for starters. And he has a little bit of a temper. Ok, a lot of a temper. Especially with his brother.”  
   
        “His brother?” Jakotsu leaned forward. “Have you seen this brother?”  
   
        Nodding you fidgeted under his stare, “Yeah, he’s very intimidating. But I think that’s because he’s a full blooded demon. He looks similar to Inuyasha though. He has—  
   
        “Long white hair, golden eyes, and a puffy thingy on his shoulder?” Jakotsu questioned.  
   
        Staring at him in shock you nodded again. “Actually…yes. How did you know that?”  
   
        “So that man I saw with them earlier was Inuyasha’s brother? That explains why he was so attractive as well," he rubbed his chin in thought. As if a though hit him, Jakotsu let out a small squeak and pointed at you. “You! Earlier you spoke a name when we mentioned a woman demon with Inuyasha. You know who she is, don’t you?”  
   
        Hesitating briefly you bit your lip, “Y-yes, I do. If I’m right, her name is Mika. She’s me in a way. The version of me from a past life…I still don’t know everything. It’s very confusing.”  
   
        The blank stare Jakotsu was giving you spoke very clearly that he didn’t understand. “How is she you when you are you and you are clearly here and not with Inuyasha?”  
   
        Knowing Jakotsu this long, it was clear he wasn’t the cleverest one in the group. So you just blabbed the first thing in your mind that could make it easier to understand.  
   
        “She’s like a twin. Only we don’t know each other due to living separately for all our lives. Inuyasha found her through a mutual acquaintance.”  
   
        “A twin? That is when two children are born at once, right? And they tend to look alike?”  
   
        “Yes. That’s exactly it,” you nodded knowing that was exactly not it. But that was the best description of your situation you could muster up for the man.  
   
        “Well, that explains why she looked like you. When I first saw her, I thought she was you.”  
   
        “She was with Inuyasha?”  
   
        He put his chin in his hand, “Yes, she was. She was protecting the other wenches. Do you know that sexy monk as well?”  
   
        “Miroku? You think he’s sexy?” You pondered the idea. “I can see it, but not my type. He hits on anything female.”  
   
        “You are rather calm about my obsession with men,” he noted.  
   
        You shrugged your shoulders, “It’s not a problem with me. It doesn’t seem to be that big of an issue with Bankotsu either.”  
   
        “We have been together long enough that he is used to it,” Jakotsu pouted and furrowed his brows. “Speaking of him, Renkotsu mentioned earlier that our leader had met this Naraku fellow.”  
   
        “That’s true. Bankotsu has met Naraku. The jerk left me alone with all of your skeletons when he did so. Not that I truly minded. Naraku is not such a nice character.”  
   
        “You have met Naraku as well? What is he like?”  
   
        “He’s…well he’s a demon for starters. So he’s strong and very intimidating. He’s…actually not that different than the lot of you. But I wouldn’t trust him.”  
   
        “Are you saying that you trust us? That is an idiotic statement, wench,” Jakotsu jeered.  
   
        “No. I don’t trust any of you. If I had to trust one of you…I guess it would be Bankotsu. But that’s not what I’m saying. What I am saying is that there is trust among you all, just a little bit but it’s still there. Naraku doesn’t trust anyone, not even his own incarnations.”  
   
        “You really are a stupid wench if you are trying to warn us about trusting him. None of us do. And I wouldn’t say there’s much trust within the Band of Seven either,” Jakotsu scoffed.  
   
        You folded your arms with a huff. “Well sorry for being a little concerned for your lives, especially since I’m the one who gave you your second chance at it. I have no idea what Naraku would do to me if all that work resulted in nothing.”  
   
        A sound similar to a snort escaped Jakotsu. You raised a brow at him, his eyes locked on you, his chin still resting in his hand.  
   
        “What?” You asked defensively.  
   
        “You make me wonder what your blood would look like…”  
   
        The words caused your face to pale. Your blood ran cold as he continued to stare you down with a predatory gaze. His eyes were cold and calculating, reminding you too much of the demon that involved you with these men.

        Before you could stutter out a question about his comment; a gust of wind whipped around you causing your hair to fly into your mouth. You immediately started to sputter and try to rid the hair from your mouth for it to stick to your tongue. A hand smacked over your face, shutting you up efficiently.  
   
         Jakotsu flashed a quick look of warning, “Shut up and stay low. Wouldn’t want Bankotsu’s property destroyed while I’m looking after it.”  
   
        You watched in slight terror as his eyes took a sadistic gleam.  
   
        “Here comes our prey. I wonder if he is cute or not,” he stood up just enough to ready himself for his attack.  
   
        You watched for any indicator on whom it was and when you did, your eyes widened. A familiar form blazed down the path, a whirl of wind trailing behind him.  
   
        “Koga! The smell of fire and smoke!” Ginta huffed, trying to keep up with the leader of the wolf threesome.  
   
        “I know!” Koga yelled back as he steadily kept up his fast pace, heading toward the foul and pungent odor of soil and death. Something wasn’t right, he didn’t know what, but he felt that it had something to do with that pack of demons the giant from earlier was a part of.  
   
        He leapt up the rocky hill, following the scent that was growing strong with each step his legs pumped out. A sharp, metallic noise rang through the air, the sound like blades grazing each other in a quick motion. Jumping back suddenly, Koga barely missed the blade that crashed down near his feet.  
   
        “Koga? Are you alright?” Ginta and Hakakku stood a way behind him with the wolves.  
   
        Koga didn’t pay attention to their inquiry; instead he watched the blade retract a fly back to a figure standing off in the distance. The blades rotated to form one singular sword; a trick sword Koga concluded.  
   
        “You’re Koga of the Wolf Demon Clan?” Jakotsu questioned.  
   
        You sat below him, behind a rock. You wanted to call out to Koga, tell him to run. However, the fear of Jakotsu’s power silenced you. You instead tried your best to listen to what was happening.  
   
        “You smell just like him!” Koga accused. “Did you come to avenge him?!”  
   
        Jakotsu kicked up a leg and leaned forward on a rock to get a closer look at the demon. “That loin cloth is awfully cute,” he sighed, closing his eyes with a sad expression. “Too bad you’re not my type.”  
   
        The three wolf demons deadpanned.  
   
        You could only imagine what they were thinking at Jakotsu’s comment. When you zoned back into the fight again, Jakotsu was whipping his sword out at Koga.  
   
        “I’m in a hurry, so don’t make this harder. He promised to leave Inuyasha alive until the very end for me. But he’s really not trust-worthy.”  
   
        You froze at the words. ‘That’s right, Renkotsu was luring the others into a trap. He…he’s going to try to kill them.’ You started to shake. How could you just be so willing to follow these mercenaries around? They want your friends dead. Your…family dead. You’ve been so concerned about trying to survive around these killers that you haven’t thought about their actions. How could you be so heartless and selfish?  
   
        Pain gripped your heart, strangling it with worry. You didn’t even realize you started crying until a tear dripped onto your hand. You quickly wiped the tears away. A crash trigger you to look at the fight.  
   
        Koga was closer.  
   
        “Tsk. That wench is long dead,” Jakotsu swung, the blades racing toward Koga.  
   
        Koga jumped and lashed out toward the man. “What?!”  
   
        The demon slammed his fist into the rocks at Jakotsu’s feet, the stone flying everywhere.  
   
        Jakotsu jumped back, forgetting you were hiding behind the rocks near him. “Well, you surprised me there.”  
   
        When Koga punched the ground, you couldn’t move. You tried, but your legs wobbled, not saving you in time from the debris. A large chuck of rock landed on your leg, pinning you to the ground. Letting out a brief scream, you scrambled to try to lift the rock with no avail. The ground beneath you shifted from Jakotsu’s dodge, causing the earth to slide down the hill. The rock crushing your leg stayed put, that part of the ground remaining whole. This caused your body to be pulled further away from your leg, the rock not giving way to releasing your trapped limb. A bloody scream left your lips as you twisted.  
   
        The pain shot straight up your leg sending intense waves of white hot sensation throughout your body. Everything screamed at you, pleaded for you to free yourself and stop the pain. You tried reaching up but the angle you were at prevented you to get a grip on the rock.  
   
        Your brain barely registered Jakotsu’s yelling, but the familiar whirlwind caught your attention fully. Gathering up your breath you yelled as loud as you could.  
   
        “Koga!” You watched helplessly as his trail traveled further and further away.  
   
        You wanted to cry.  
   
        A weight on the rock caused another shrill scream to escape your throat. Looking up you saw Jakotsu staring down at you, one foot on the rock, pushing it down.  
   
        “Looks like someone is in pain,” his tone was sarcastic, his eyes sadistic. He pushed a bit harder on the rock. “For a woman, your scream is lovely. And that expression on your face is rather cute. That yell for the wolf however,” his force increased, “Displeases me. You know him too, do you not? That call for him was quite desperate. It makes it seem like there was something behind it.”  
   
        He continued to watch you, a smirk on his painted lips. After what felt like forever he spoke again, “I wonder how injured your leg is. I’m not carrying you,” he finally moved to push the rock off of you causing one last scream to leave you.  
   
        Gently pushing yourself up to your elbows, you hesitated before peering down to see the damage. There was little blood, but the bruising had already begun. To test for a broken bone, you wiggled your toes and flexed your foot gently. It hurt but, from what you could estimate, not enough to mean a broken leg. Something was definitely pulled however. When you went to stand, a tense tugging was felt in your calve. It was painful but you could stay on your feet without falling.  
   
        “Well good news for you, I suppose,” Jakotsu frowned, a hand on his hip. “Now, let’s get going. I want to see Inuyasha.”  
   
****************************  
   
        “I don’t smell like grave soil do I?” Renkotsu questioned Inuyasha. “I chose the perfect place as this temple is surrounded by grave soil. You could not smell me from surroundings. The perfect place to hide in plain sight.”  
   
        “You bastard!” Inuyasha yelled.  
   
        “Ah, yes. This Mika that is with you. She is connected with (Y/N) I presume? After all, they do look identical.”  
   
        “How the hell do you know (Y/N)?!” Inuyasha snarled.  
   
        “Didn’t you know? This Naraku fellow has her working with us. She belongs to our leader now. Although I do recon she is with Jakotsu currently,” Renkotsu droned.  
   
        “What?” Inuyasha stared at him incredulously. He growled before charging at the man. “Let me through!”  
   
        The flames started to engulf the building Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Mika rested. Ginkotsu sprang up for another attack, Inuyasha quickly turning and hitting him with a swing of his sword. Renkotsu watched from a distance as Ginkotsu fell apart.  
   
        Inuyasha turned back to the bald pyro. “Outta my way!” He leaped over the man in one jump.  
   
        He rushed into the building, pushing past all the fallen wood beams. Finally reaching the end of the room they were in, Inuyasha pulled back a beam to find Shippo protecting all of them.  
   
        “Shippo…”  
   
        “Inuyasha, they’ve stopped breathing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I'm hurting the reader so much but don't worry there's a reason for this one. Plus remember Jakotsu tends to hurt those he likes, you know being sadistic and all haha. This one was a little longer than normal I think. Can I also say I never thought this story would take the direction it did. I was originally going to have the section with the Band of Seven much shorter but then it went left field on me. So this story is going to be LONG if I go all the way to where I plan on ending it. But hopefully you guys don't mind it.


	36. Scream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Koga needs to stop focusing so heavily on Kagome and listen to his surroundings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to try to update every Wednesday until I'm caught up with everything I've written so far. So here's crossing my fingers to me actually keeping to the schedule!

        It was a living nightmare. Like looking into his deepest fears. Inuyasha laid his friends on the ground, one by one, each completely still and limp. Shippo had said their breathing had stopped, well all except Mika. How she was still drawing breath was unknown to him, but she wasn’t really looking the best either. What little air was being drawn into her lungs was done so in short, raspy inhales. It was no doubt that the poison had affected her, but obviously not as much as the others.

        Inuyasha couldn’t really give a shit about Mika right now, truthfully. She wasn’t really close with him. Sure she was technically (Y/N), but just like with Kagome and Kikyo, just because you share the same soul, it doesn’t make you the same person. Dealing with the two priestesses taught him that. Mika wasn’t truly (Y/N) no matter how you looked at it. Right now the only thing Mika was there for was helping them find their friend.

        Friends. His friends were lying before him…dying. Myoga claimed he could still help them but here Inuyasha was watching them fade and not being able to do anything to stop it. If only he had never fallen into that bastard Renkotsu’s trap. And not only did that stupid mercenary nearly kill his friends, but this Band of Seven had (Y/N). And he couldn’t do a thing to help her either.

        It was only after some wise words from Myoga that Inuyasha and Shippo laid out the others. While Kagome, Miroku, and Sango were being treated by the flea demon, Mika started to shift.

        Shippo neared her in curiosity, “Something’s up with Mika, Inuyasha. I think she’s finally coming to. Do you think she healed faster because of her abilities as a guardian?”  
   
        “How the hell should I know?” Inuyasha spat. He didn’t care; he only cared about the others at this moment, especially Kagome.  
   
        Shippo continued to watch the guardian, tears still in his eyes from earlier. Mika’s body tensed, hands clawing at the ground as if in pain. Shippo was about to inform the half-demon of this before a bloody scream spilled out of her mouth into the silence between the three males, catching all of them off guard.  
   
        “What the hell?” Inuyasha stared at the guardian. He watched in stunned horror as she thrashed on the ground in pain.  
   
        “Mika?” Shippo asked gently, his little hands shaking the woman. His hands trembled as she continued to shout in pain, her face scrunched up with the feeling.  
   
        She grasped harder at the ground as her voice calmed, the pain fading but still sending signals to her. Her eyes shot open, the irises a bright blue momentarily before fading back to their normal color. She lurched forward, jagged breaths coming out. Mika shakily reached out to her left leg, rubbing it softly as if checking for an injury.  
   
        “It’s about time you woke up,” Inuyasha huffed at her, noticing her episode was over. His eyes never left the other three as Myoga started to drain the poisoned blood from them. They were more important currently.  
   
        Mika continued to examine her leg, concluding that nothing happened to it, yet the throbs of pain still held faint traces in her calve. Finally she saw the small fox staring at her in worry.  
   
        “Mika, are you okay?”  
   
        “I-I do believe so," she looked around at their surroundings with furrowed brows. “Where are we? What happened?” She tentatively touched her calve again. “My leg hurts, did I get hit? What happened?” Then noticing the tears on his cheeks, she gently brushed them away with her fingers. “Something must have happened, you are crying little one.”  
   
        “We got attacked by another member of the Band of Seven and he used poison. Everyone but Inuyasha, Myoga, and I got knocked out by it. Then we fell into a trap another member set up. The others got really hurt and now Myoga is drinking their poisoned blood out to save them,” he rubbed at his nose, trying to stop more tears from falling. “I was scared. I thought you all were going to die. And then…you were screaming in pain just now,” the look in his eyes questioned the reason for the scream.  
   
        Mika hesitated, she attempted to get Inuyasha’s attention but his gaze was focused on Kagome whom Myoga just finished with. “I…I think we’re much closer to (Y/N) than we previously believed. I also believe that she’s injured,” Mika trailed off, studying her leg once again although the physical appearance had not changed.  
   
        “What!” Shippo’s eyes threatened tears again as his nose crunched up with a sniffle.  
   
        “Now now little one,” she took him into her arms aiming to comfort him. “We can talk about that later, once the others are listening as well.”  
   
        “Alright,” he answered looking back at Inuyasha, who was now holding a barely conscious Kagome in his arms. “Hey, how come you didn’t need to drink Mika’s blood?” Shippo looked over at Myoga who was currently rolling on the ground, filled with the toxic blood from the three humans.  
   
        “I may have been affected by whatever that man attacked us with, but I cannot be killed by that. I deal with life and death, therefore I can heal myself. I believe this is the reason I was unconscious for so long, my body trying to recover itself,” she patted the small demon’s head.  
   
        “You could have been helpful if you woke up,” Inuyasha repeated, still holding Kagome in his arms. His eyes questioned her quietly about her scream to which she shook her head, mouthing that she would explain later.  
   
        Kagome watched him with warmth in her eyes. Mika noticed the exchange and smiled at her. It wasn’t long before everyone gathered up and moved to a safer location for Kagome, Miroku, and Sango to recover at once the other two woke up. They found a nice spot by a river that was far enough away from the temple and Renkotsu.  
   
        Inuyasha handed them all bottles filled with a red liquid Myoga claimed they needed to drink no matter how bitter it was. Inuyasha had informed them all what had transpired after the poison knocked them out. Mika sat and watched the scene before her with interest. She enjoyed the atmosphere of this group of friends. She wondered if (Y/N) fit in better than she. They were welcoming but Mika knew this wasn’t her place. She was supposed to stay by Kikyo’s side, in life and death. Her loyalty to the woman was unwavering. That’s why she knew her time with these people needed to come to an end. It was (Y/N)’s turn.  
   
        A sudden gust of wind burst into the area, sending leaves and dirt into the air. Koga slid to a halt at Kagome’s feet. His mouth was twisted into a deep frown; his eyes filled with concern and worry so much that it was pouring out.  
   
        “Kagome!” Exclaiming with almost a sigh of relief, he leaned down and grasped the girl’s shoulders. “I’m so glad to see you still well!” He looked at her face, examining every detail, assuring himself that she was indeed well. Shifting closer he felt something wrong with the ground he stood on. Peering down Koga was greeting with the snarling face of Inuyasha whom he was standing on top of.  
   
        “Listen, wolf…,” Inuyasha threatened.  
   
        “Oh, you’re still alive?” Koga threw the question at him nonchalantly, jumping off the half-breed.  
   
        “Koga what are you doing here?” Kagome questioned, ignoring the tense vibes from both males.  
   
        “I rushed over here when that bastard told me you were dead,” he stared into her eyes once again, his joy that the news was wrong evident by the expression on his face.  
   
        “Someone said I was dead?” Kagome raised a brow.  
   
        “This man, if he really was one, claimed so. He attacked us with a snake-like blade,” he spat. “He smelled like grave soil and death. Just like this giant that attacked me earlier.”  
   
        “Snake-like blade? Sounds like Jakotsu,” Miroku spoke up.  
   
        “You were battling one of the Band of Seven?” Sango asked curiously. “We’ve come across four members now.”  
   
        “Band of Seven?” Koga cocked his head.  
   
        “Yeah, it’s a group of mercenaries Naraku brought back to life with the Shikon jewel,” Kagome answered. “One of the members we’ve encountered was Jakotsu, that’s how we know about his strange weapon.”  
   
        “This battle with Jakotsu must not have been far if you have shown up so quickly, even with your speed,” Mika noted.  
   
        “No not far…,” Koga stared at the guardian. “Sorry if this sounds rude, but why are you still here? I thought you were supposed to find (Y/N).”  
   
        “I am. I have just been inconvenienced recently by the Band of Seven. I have discovered that she is not far from here, however. Earlier I had a connection with her. Sadly, it was a connection through pain, but that means she must not be far if I can feel it. Especially since my abilities have been fading,” Mika rambled.  
   
        Inuyasha turned his golden eyes to stare at the guardian. “Is that what that was earlier? That scream you let out?” Mika nodded.  
   
        “It felt like something was crushing my leg,” she gestured to the limb. “I found no physical damage when I examined it though...,” she let her gaze wander before her eyes lit up. “Oh, Koga? You were with Jakotsu. Did that man say anything unusual to you? When we fought him earlier, he thought I was (Y/N). That must mean he had met her at one point or another.”  
   
        “Other than comment on my appearance, he said nothing strange. Why?” He gave her a questioning glare.  
   
        “It just makes me wonder if they may be together since I sense her close by and it appears Jakotsu is not that far from us as well,” she blinked in thought. “I suppose she could be with another mercenary though…”  
   
        Just then Ginta and Hakkaku came running up out of breath from trying, and failing, to keep up with their leader.  
   
        “Koga, you need to stop leaving us behind,” Ginta huffed. “I know you’re concerned about your future mate, but still.”  
   
        “You raced off before we could ask you about the scream,” Hakkaku panted, leaning down, hands on knees to brace himself.  
   
        Koga turned to them. “Scream? What scream?”  
   
        “Man, you were too preoccupied with getting to Kagome to even notice?” Hakkaku pulled himself to a standing position. “Then again you ran off so fast that you may have been out of ear shot by the time it happened.”  
   
        “It was a pretty loud…and whoever it was knew your name,” Ginta scratched the back of his head in puzzlement.  
   
        “I didn’t hear a scream. You were imagining things; otherwise I would have heard it,” Koga defended.  
   
        They both stared him down with a deadpan expression, stating in unison, “But we both heard it…”  
   
        Inuyasha’s eyes widened. “Shit!” He snarled. “How the hell could I forget what that bastard said?”  
   
        “What are you talking about, mutt?” Koga narrowed his eyes at him.  
   
        Inuyasha directed his focus on Koga. “You, you idiot! You stupid ass wolf!”  
   
        Koga turned to face him with a scowl. “What the hell are you yelling at me for now?”  
   
        “You were with Jakotsu!” He growled, pointing a clawed finger at the wolf demon leader. “That bald bastard said that (Y/N) was supposed to be with Jakotsu when I was fighting him,” Inuyasha snarled at the wolf demon. “If she was with that freak…you left her there. You left her with him.”  
   
        “Isn’t that the woman that Naraku took?” Hakkaku whispered in the background to his companion.  
   
        Ginta shrugged, “The voice was a female’s…it could have been.”  
   
        Koga puffed out his chest defensively, clenching his fists. “If (Y/N) was there I would have noticed, trust me,” he spoke through gritted teeth, his fangs on full display.  
   
        “Why the hell should I trust you?! You’re so damn proud; you can’t even admit that you didn’t even notice she was there!” Inuyasha accused. ”Your goons even heard her call out for you and you didn’t. Some wolf demon you are. How one-minded can you be to tone out someone screaming for you?”  
   
        “Even if I did hear a scream, I would have smelled her! There’s no way her scent would get past me!” Koga narrowed his eyes at the half-demon.  
   
        “Not if she’s been around the Band of Seven too long. Their stench sticks to everything!”  
   
        “That’s enough!” Kagome yelled, stepping between the two. “Don’t make me sit you, Inuyasha,” she warned. Turning to Koga, she placed her hands on her hips. “And you! You probably only had the thought of checking up on me in your head the minute Jakotsu said I had died!” She shook her head in disappointment.  
   
        Koga relaxed his hands, taking one of Kagome’s in them. “Was my worry misplaced? Your hands are clammy and your face pale. If I was here to protect you, you would have never been in that situation,” he exclaimed.  
   
        “I’m fine Koga, but apparently (Y/N) is not,” she frowned.  
   
        Sango cleared her throat to gain attention. “Inuyasha, what did that man tell you about (Y/N)?”  
   
        He sighed, “He said that she was being forced to work with them by Naraku. I bet he used her to bring them back or something if the guardian’s powers are anything to go by. Other than that, all he said was that she belongs,” he spat, “to their leader now, whoever the hell that is. However, he claimed she was with Jakotsu.”  
   
        “That’s unusual since it seems that man hates women.”  
   
        “I hope we can get her back soon,” Shippo sniffled in Mika’s arms.  
   
        “We could have already if someone,” Inuyasha glared at Koga, “was paying attention.”  
   
        Koga growled at the half-breed.  
   
        “Wait, Lady Mika, you claimed you could feel Lady (Y/N)’s pain? I thought your powers had faded away,” Miroku asked.  
           
        Mika sighed, “I believe they only activated themselves due to (Y/N)’s proximity. My powers fed off of hers; after all they do belong to her more than me now.”  
   
        Koga cocked a brow at her. “What do you mean, woman?” He unsteadily looked at her, waiting for an answer.  
   
        “You heard about my story from Kikyo, correct?”  
   
        He nodded.  
   
        “Well once I am reunited with (Y/N), I will no longer cease to be. My life is over; it has been since Kikyo passed. When the two of us meet, I will disappear, combining with (Y/N) into one person.”  
   
        “So you are part of her?” Koga scratched his head. “This is confusing.”  
   
        “Koga?” Mika’s eyes bored into the wolf, calculating him.  
   
        He hummed in reply, still eyeing her unsteadily, avoiding getting too close to her.  
   
        “Are you uncomfortable with me?”  
   
        He flinched at this. “What?”  
   
        “Are you uncomfortable with me?” She repeated.  
   
        In the background snickering could be heard from Inuyasha. “She gets straight to the point, doesn’t she?” Koga narrowed his eyes at him.  
   
        “I noticed it earlier when you first left us at the lake that you seemed bothered by me. You still seem that way,” Mika tilted her head in puzzlement. “Or are you only uncomfortable with me because I look like (Y/N)? Is it that she is the one you are uncomfortable with?”  
   
        “I-I don’t know what you are talking about,” Koga grumbled. He shifted away from her even more.  
   
        “Your body language seems to speak that you are,” Mika stated. “Are you by chance attracted to her even though you claim to love Kagome? That could make a male act strange around a female,” She placed a finger to her chin in thought.  
   
        “I’m done with this conversation,” Koga deadpanned. “I’m going back to look for that mercenary.” Before he zoomed off, he addressed Kagome. “I’ll bring her back if I find her.”  
   
        Then he was gone.  
   
*********************************  
   
        “How slow can you be, wench?”  
   
        You ground your teeth in irritation. To say you were angry was a complete understatement. Not only had Jakotsu been taunting you for the past hour about your injured leg, that he purposefully made worse mind you; but that stupid idiot kept questioning you about Inuyasha and Koga, expecting you to answer him every time. There was only so much “Inuyasha this” and “Inuyasha that” that you could handle. Especially with the sadistic comments of taking his ears as a prize.

        Then on top of all the gushing about the handsome half-demon, that bastardly wolf demon didn’t even notice you were there. Wolves were supposed to have excellent hearing, right? Excellent sense of smell, right? Well apparently the same doesn’t go for Koga. The minute Jakotsu insinuated that Kagome had died, that asshole took off to go find her. You didn’t think you could yell any louder than you did. And you could have sworn his lackeys heard you by the looks they gave each other as they trailed behind their leader.  You cursed him over and over again under your breath. You swore when you saw him you were going to punch him as hard as you could. You would have tried with Jakotsu if you knew he wouldn’t kill you for doing so.  
   
        “I would have been able to go faster if you didn’t make my injury worse by standing on the rock crushing my leg.”  
   
        “You know somehow I really doubt that,” Jakotsu mocked playfully, turning to yell at the bald man, wherever he was. “Renkotsu, Inuyasha had better be alive still—  
   
        He stood at the top of the stairs to stare at the temple now in ashes. “Oh my, what happened here?” The fire was dying out on the ground, the rest put out by Renkotsu himself.  
   
        Said man looked over at the two of you. “I see you’ve finished your business. What happened here you ask? Inuyasha, Inuyasha happened,” he grimaced at you. “Your demon friend sure is a wild one.”  
   
        “Is that Ginkotsu?” Jakotsu stood next to a pile of metal and the upper half of a male’s body.  
   
        “What’s left of him, yes,” Renkotsu tossed off the monk robes that were covered in ash and grime. “He still has the jewel shard, so he’s alive. But I need to build him a new body. That’s what the metal is for.”  
   
        “So if he’s like this…that must mean Inuyasha is still alive?” Renkotsu sighed and nodded. “Ooo~ that power of his makes him so much more attractive. I really want to fight him again,” Jakotsu wiggled in anticipation.  
   
        You couldn’t stand anymore so you sat on the ground nearby, trying to ignore the pain in your leg. Of course you just had to go and get hurt again. First your wrist, which luckily was healed by now; then your arm from when you first met Koga; oh and you can’t forget the two times you fell on your ass. Your ear was practically healed, just the scabs of Bankotsu’s teeth marks left. But now you were on injury number six.  
   
        “Hey wench, we’ve been talking to you,” Renkotsu’s monotone voice hit your ears, drawing your attention over to the three males.  
           
        “We’re going to fix up Ginkotsu then go after Inuyasha again.


	37. Suikotsu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Wednesday! That means another chapter for you lovelies! I know not that many people have read this series, or may not have read it up to this point, but to those who have I thank you. It's so much fun to write this story and I love that there are people out there actually reading it. Even thought the anime and manga have been over for awhile haha

            You sat in astonishment while the others, mostly Renkotsu, used various metals to pull their fallen mercenary together again. From the state of Ginkotsu you would have sworn he was dead for sure, but that stupid shard must be keeping him alive. It made you wonder if the shard alone would have been powerful enough to do the job in the first place. If it did, why were your…powers necessary?  
   
            You looked over to see Jakotsu carrying a rather large hunk of metal over to Renkotsu. They sure had a lot of metal for only building Ginkotsu a new body, unless they were making him a big new body. But then again this man was already sixty percent metal to begin with, and the amount they were still adding to him suggested a different path than the outcome of a human-like form.  
   
            After what seemed like forever they finally finished, with no help from you as Renkotsu claimed you would only be useless and detrimental to the project at hand.  
   
            It was pretty obvious that your assumption was wrong. Instead of a body like his former one, Ginkotsu was now a giant tank with the torso of a man attached. You scoffed at the grandeur of the metal monster. Why did they feel the need to turn him into a tank? Renkotsu pulled himself onto the tank, taking a seat on the vehicle and locking eyes with you in contempt.  
   
         “Well now, after you being absolutely useless in this endeavor I’m saddened to inform you that you will be exactly the same in the next. A complete hindrance.”  
   
        You scowled at his expression. Saddened your ass, he was enthralled at not having to watch you for another mission.  
   
        “However,” you froze at the sickening sweet smirk he offered. “We can’t just have you running free. After all, you’re our leader’s property. So we’ll just have to keep you still.”  
   
        Before you could retort, a pair of hands clamped down on your shoulders and squeezed hard. Turning to find the source, Jakotsu’s eyes bored into your own.  
   
        “Jakotsu, make sure she can’t leave the temple.”  
   
        The smirk that stretched across his painted lips sent chills down your entire body. “With pleasure. Now, wench, don’t struggle too much; it’ll only make it hurt more.”  
   
****************************************  
   
            The smoke in the village rose enough to assault Inuyasha’s nose. The man that was supposedly Suikotsu ran into the village with some children the moment the booming sound was heard and the smoke began to rise. He was so sure this man, no matter how kind he appeared, was tricking everyone into a false security. And for once he wasn’t the only one to doubt so quickly.

            Mika had spoken for his accusations. She wasn’t buying into the man’s claim of being a simple doctor. When Kagome had questioned her, the only answer received was, “I sense that he’s had an interaction with (Y/N), do not ask me how but I feel it. If he has claimed to be here, then she must have interacted with him when she was forced to revive the Band of Seven.”  
   
            The others didn’t jump to the same conclusion as Inuyasha and Mika. Instead they tried to reason with them when Inuyasha swung for the doctor. Before he ran away, Mika tried to grab him to hold him back, barely grazing his arm in failure. After she missed, they were forced to watch him retreat to the aid of the burning village.  
   
            “Damn it!” Inuyasha growled. “What the hell is going on now?” He turned to the others behind him to ask if they should go down to the village but the words got caught in his throat.  
   
        Standing in the exact position she reached for the doctor in was Mika, her eyes glowing pale blue and a vacant expression on her face. Kagome was trying to get her to snap out of it, waving a hand in front of her face and Miroku was gently shaking her shoulders.  
   
        After a moment the guardian blinked, her eyes fading just as fast as they lit up. “My powers keep flashing back to life for short amounts of time,” she slowly relaxed her pose, her hands falling to her sides, her eyes focusing themselves on the half-demon before her.  
   
        “What happened? Was it something about (Y/N)?”  
   
        “No… but we need to get down there. Kikyo’s down there with the Band of Seven.”  
   
        Inuyasha’s ears twitched back at her name. In a matter of seconds he had raced off toward the village, everyone hot on his trail.  
   
        To say it was a hot mess down there would be a cruel pun and understatement. Smoke clouded up the sky, burning buildings everywhere with dead or severely injured bodies scattered from the bombs. The Band of Seven had searched down the doctor, dubbing him as their fellow mercenary, Suikotsu.  
   
        The reunion didn’t go as planned. With a parting of love to Inuyasha from Jakotsu, the Band of Seven took Suikotsu and disappeared into the night.  
   
        Kagome sighed, “I thought (Y/N) would still be in Jakotsu’s hands but it turns out I was wrong.”  
   
        “Well at least we know that he did indeed have her at one point and that she was left out of this battle, Lady Kagome,” Miroku placed a hand on her shoulder in comfort.  
   
        “I know, it’s just that I’m her friend. We were so close when we were little. And now I can’t even protect her. I want to tell her I’m sorry she’s been dragged into all of this,” the girl hung her head in shame.  
   
        “That’s not something you had any control of, Kagome,” Shippo crawled to sit on her free shoulder. “Naraku’s the one who did this to her, not you,” he cuddled into her neck, trying to comfort her as well.  
   
        Kagome gave him a soft, small smile. Her eyes trailed over to see Inuyasha take Kikyo into his arms. Mika was right there as well, a look of concern painted all over her face. With a sigh she took Shippo into her arms and offered both Miroku and Sango a reassuring smile. “We should take care of Kikyo for now.”  
   
        Shortly after the battle was over, they had retreated with an injured Kikyo to a field far from the pure barrier of the mountain. Her soul collectors rushed to her aid, providing her with plenty of souls. Mika sat next to her, petting her head gently with one hand, the other softly holding Kikyo’s hand.  
   
        With panted breaths, the priestess managed to recover enough souls to gain some strength back. She disclosed all the information she had on the situation involving the mountain and the Band of Seven. After that line of conversation had run its course, Kikyo turned to Mika. Her face held an expression of thought.  
   
        Kikyo leaned into Mika, speaking gently, “I’m telling you this so that you will not regret it in death. I saw him in the area, before I got to the village,” Mika nodded in understanding.  
   
        The others watched in confusion before the priestess turned to them her face lacking her previous expression.  
   
        “That brings me to my next question for you all. Why is it that my former guardian has not been reunited with her current form? There cannot be two guardians for the same soul in one timeline. You are depriving your companion of a power source that can help her escape Naraku.”  
   
        “It is not their fault, Kikyo. It has been harder to find (Y/N) than I originally predicted. With my powers fading so fast and my slow descent to death to follow you, the task has proved to be rather difficult.”  
   
        “It doesn’t help that the Band of Seven keeps moving her around,” Sango added. “Every encounter we have had with one member it turns out she is with another.”  
   
        “I see,” Kikyo whispered. “I would aid you to get her away from Naraku, however I cannot leave here. My soul collectors were torn to shreds by the barrier. I can barely stand at the mountains base…”  
   
        The last of the conversation died out in favor of silence and the looks of longing on both Kikyo and Inuyasha’s faces.  
   
*********************************  
   
            You wanted to kill Jakotsu. And Koga, well mostly just give the wolf a good beating but still. If Koga had rescued you earlier, you wouldn’t be in this position. And if you were rescued then you wouldn’t still be with Jakotsu. And if you weren’t still with Jakotsu you wouldn’t be sitting, tied to a tree in the middle of the forest. And by tied, you meant tied. Your hands were pressed forcefully into your sides, rubbing against your hipbones in displeasure. The rope compressed your entire body as it ran from your thighs to just below your clavicles with additional rope tying your ankles together tightly and a good amount acting as a gag, preventing you from calling for help. To top it all off, your leg was throbbing harshly, the bruising now dark and painful.  
   
            Far off in the distance smoke filtered into the sky, alerting you of its presence. You only assumed that was where the mercenaries headed and were probably now causing mischief there. Before another thought could enter your mind, your vision grew blurry, up until you couldn’t see your surroundings at all. As suddenly as everything blurred, it became clear again. However, it was not the forest you were seeing. Before you were the Band of Seven and a village on fire. Something was strange about this view you were seeing however, the edges of your line of sight faded to black, cutting out any ability for peripheral vision  
   
        Then it was gone and the forest you were used to was back. Any trace of the village gone.  
   
        Many thoughts ran through your head trying to come up with what exactly happened, but nothing came to mind other than it had to do with this “guardian” thing. To add to your confusion and list of questions, the spider mark on your shoulder, the one you nearly had forgotten about, started to pound in pain. Whatever was happening, you concluded that Naraku somehow had a part in it.  
   
            So much time had passed that it became dark and here you were hanging out in this forest with no one to keep you company while you waited for the Band of Assholes to return from whatever they were doing. Honestly, you could really care less at this moment; instead you imagined Jakotsu getting his ass handed to him by Inuyasha.  
             
            The ground started to rumble under your feet causing your heart to pick up speed. Your eyes darted to stare down the path ahead of you. Coming over the hill was the Ginkotsu tank along with three passengers, all illuminated by a torch Renkotsu created. The man you didn’t recognize must have been this Suikotsu that wandered off the day you revived him. Hopping off the tank, Renkotsu walked over to you.  
   
            “Having a good time, woman?” He attempted to slip a finger under the rope to tug at it, but failed due to the rope’s tightness. “You did a great job tying her up, Jakotsu. You actually can be good at something every once and a while.”  
   
            Jakotsu pouted, placing a hand on his hip. “I wanted to make sure she could feel the rope digging into her flesh while she waited for our return. Oh by the way,” he sent a little smirk your way. “How is your leg feeling?”  
   
            Your previous anger still hadn’t faded so you didn’t hesitate to toss a threat at him. “I hope when they find me that Inuyasha kicks your ass.”  
   
            His eyes darkened, his tongue slipping out to glide across his bottom lip before he opened his mouth to speak. “As long as it is Inuyasha, he can do anything he wants to my ‘ass’.”  
   
            Your face blanched at his crude response.  
   
            “That was highly uncalled for, Jakotsu,” Renkotsu turned to him with an un-amused expression. “Try to keep the talk about men at bay. I can’t stand it.”  
             
        After roaming through the forest for the entire night, you learned a lot about this mysterious Suikotsu. For starters he was incredibly sadistic and thoroughly enjoyed killing. That was clear by the many villages you passed. Much to his chagrin Jakotsu filled you in on his “condition”. You knew about multiple personality disorder as it was a diagnose-able condition in your time, but you’ve never met a person with it. So that was interesting. However, you wished the other personality was in control. You’d rather be dealing with a kind doctor than a serial killer, especially since the doctor could take a look at your leg.  
   
            By the time Renkotsu declared we were close to Bankotsu’s location it was morning. You didn’t notice the leader at first. Instead your eyes caught onto magenta fabric.  
   
            “Kagura?” You hopped off the tank, favoring your injury, and stumbled over to her.  
   
            She turned with a raised brow. “(Y/N)? I didn’t… expect to still see you here,” she froze when you got close enough to her. “What happened to your leg?” Her eyes narrowed dangerously, flashing the men behind me an accusing look.  
   
            “That’s what I would like to know?” Bankotsu appeared from behind the wind witch. “How the hell did her leg get messed up so bad?” He sternly looked at Renkotsu for answers. “I left her with you, did I not?”  
   
            Renkotsu returned his stare with an uninterested look. “You did. However, I was luring Inuyasha to my location, so I sent her off with Jakotsu.”  
   
            “Oh she deserved it with how she tried getting the attention of that wolf, Koga. I may or may not have made it worse in my anger.”  
   
            Bankotsu clicked his teeth in irritation, his jaw locking. “Witch, if you don’t mind taking her a good distance away while I talk to my men?” He didn’t wait for an answer before heading over to them.  
   
            You watched with mild interest, Kagura pressing her hand to the small of your back, leading you away causing your eyes to drift off the men’s conversation.  
   
            After getting out of ear shot, you turned your attention to her fully. “Kagura, what are you doing here?”  
   
            “Naraku sent me to converse with Bankotsu in his stead. He couldn’t leave the mountain. Something about a baby. Whatever, it’s not that I care much for what he’s doing, especially since he wants me to find Kohaku next,” she spat in distaste.  
   
            “Kohaku? What’s happening with Kohaku?”  
   
            “He broke free from whatever kept him in that lifeless-like state. He’s not really under Naraku’s full control anymore.”  
   
            “Oh, he’s just a child. I hope wherever he is that he’s okay,” you said in worry as Kagura ushered you over to sit on a boulder.  
   
            “Never mind that, tell me what’s happened to you,” she lifted your leg, examining it carefully.  
   
            “I-it’s not that bad. I think it’s just deeply bruised is all. It got stuck under a piece of debris from a fight between Jakotsu and Koga. That mangy wolf left me there in favor of racing off to help Kagome.”  
   
            “If you can walk on it, then I agree with it not being broken,” she gently set your leg down. “But for the rest of that; you sound pretty angry at the wolf.”  
   
            “You bet your butt I’m angry,” you huffed. “That jerk just left me, I even called out for him. Why did he have to race off to find Kagome? It’s not like she doesn’t have others there to protect her. And she can do a kick-ass job at protecting herself too.”  
   
            The look Kagura was giving you was not one you liked. “What?”  
   
            “Tell me something, kiddo. You’re angry; you’ve got the right to be. I get that. But are you mad that he left you with Jakotsu or are you mad that it was him that left you?”


	38. Acting Strange

         The sight of Kagura sailing off into the distance made your heart ache. She was only ever around in small bursts now and truth be told you missed her. She at least had your back. Unlike the men you were around now. It frightened you that she was on Naraku’s bad side considering what he does to people. The last thing you wanted was for her to wind up dead. Hopefully she’d be able to keep Kohaku safe too. You knew she had a soft spot for him.

         Speaking of soft spots, the conversation you had with her left you with uncertainty. 

         “Tell me something, kiddo. You’re angry; you’ve got the right to be. I get that. But are you mad that he left you with Jakotsu or are you mad that it was him that left you?”

         “What are you talking about?” You questioned her, a brow raised. 

         “Oh don’t play dumb with me. You’re angrier that it was that stupid wolf demon that left you. If it was anyone else you would have already forgiven them by now,” she smirked at you. Poking your nose with her fan, she teased, “You have a soft spot for him.”

         Slapping the fan away, you frowned. “That’s ridiculous. I knew him for such a short amount of time. You,” you pointed at her accusingly, “You kidnapped me the same day I met him if I remember right.”

         “Please, you probably saw him in those visions you told me about. You fell for him before you even met him. You just didn’t realize it.”

         The last sentences hung in your mind, repeating themselves over and over again. Sure you did see him in some of your visions, but you saw some of the others too. Including Sesshomaru. But…was she right?

         There was no time to dwell on the question as Bankotsu clasped a hand onto your shoulder. 

         “Come, (Y/N), I want you to sit for awhile. Get your weight off your leg.” 

         You gave him a confused look. “Uh…thanks?” He led you over to a small residence that was empty. Or so you thought. 

         Three bodies were sprawled out on the floor, the blood puddle expanding from their open wounds. The women were shredded in the most intimate parts of the body. You paled as Bankotsu easily stepped over them, looking back at you expectantly. 

         “Oh…those,” he ‘tsked’. “Jakotsu got carried away,” he grabbed your hand and yanked you over to him.

         Outside on the porch Jakotsu was sitting holding a new kimono in his hands. “This one is absolutely beautiful!” He heard the two of you approaching and looked at you in acknowledgement. “Isn’t this one lovely, (Y/N)?”

         You nodded as Bankotsu made you both sit and join the feminine man. Bankotsu examined the surrounding village, the other mercenaries running wild, killing the villagers. The sight made you gag in disgust. 

         “Jakotsu couldn’t you at least leave one woman alive to pour the sake?” He droned, boredom lacing his tone.

         “I left one. (Y/N) can pour the sake if you want it that much,” Jakotsu replied cheekily.

         “She’s not going to do it. I want her to sit here with me,” he patted your good leg, a little too high up for your liking.

         “Someone is being treated special,” Jakotsu pouted at you. He stood up abruptly, stretching his hands above his head. “Before this gets distasteful, I am leaving,” before you could ask him what he was talking about, he hopped off the porch and headed off into the village.

         This left you alone with Bankotsu again. His hand remained in its spot, not rising or drifting downwards. Still, it bothered you. 

         “I yelled at them.”

         His words caught your attention, your eyes snapping up to meet his. “What?”

         “I left them in charge of you and they did a terrible job at it. So I yelled at them,” he leaned in closer. “However, I do not like the fact that you tried getting that wolf to notice you,” he squeezed your good leg, not too hard, but hard enough to be a warning. That explained why he was still holding onto it.

         “I t-think…,” you swallowed. “I think that was more a reaction to being stuck under the debris. I wasn’t r-really thinking when I called for him,” you nervously stared at Bankotsu, waiting for his reaction. Silently you hoped he couldn’t see whatever Kagura saw in your actions.

         “That would make sense. I do not see you calling out for help from Jakotsu,” he pondered your answer for a bit. You sneakily let out the breath you’d been holding. He hit his fist into his hand with a grin. “I know. You’ll just have to make it up to me.”

         You blinked in wonderment. “Make it up? How?”

         Bankotsu answered by wrapping an arm around your waist and pulling you closer.

         “What are you doing?” You put your hands between your bodies, pushing him away slightly.

         “Is it unusual for a man to be close to his woman?” He teased. Bankotsu snatched up your hands. “These caused trouble last time, so I’ll constrain them now. If you think about head-butting me again, I won’t be nice.”

         You squirmed a bit before a shot of pain flew up your leg. Bankotsu noticed and his grip loosened. 

         “Does your leg hurt you?” He reached out toward your leg, grabbing it.

         You expected his grip to be rough and painful, but instead it was gentle and almost careful. His fingers ran up and down your calf, tracing the darkened skin. 

         “Jakotsu really did make this worse, didn’t he?” He sighed, shaking his head. 

         “The boulder didn’t help either,” joking a bit, you watched his hand continue its journey across your skin. 

         “Hmmm…,” Bankotsu hummed, his fingers stilling at your knee. “As much as this normally does not bother me…I do not like this shade on you.

         “You look much better without it. I should teach that wolf a lesson. It was him that landed the blow that sent the debris toward you, correct?”

         You stared at him in disbelief. Not noticing your expression, he carried on.

         “I will do whatever you want me to do to him, whatever pleases you. Especially if it involves Banryū,” he moved his fingers, as if walking them, around your knee, going in slow circles. 

         “Ban-Bankotsu?” 

         He hummed in response, his fingers still traveling around your knee.

         “Not to sound… ungrateful but…what’s wrong with you?”

         His fingers stopped, his eyes gliding up to yours. “What is wrong with me…?”

         “I mean— what I’m trying to say—” you sighed. “What I mean is that you’re acting different than you normally do. Is something wrong?”

         The reaction you earned was not expected. Bankotsu turned his face away quickly. His eyes shying away from you, his mouth in a small pout. It all looked rather out of character for him. He didn’t say anything. Instead, after a few awkwardly silent moments, he moved your leg into his lap, his fingers coasting along your leg to your bruise. There he started to massage it, starting slowly then working into a bit of force. To your surprise it actually made the pain lessen.

         “Bankotsu what are—

         “This is supposed to help the bruising vanish faster.”

         “Bankotsu why—

         “It is something I learned throughout my time as a mercenary.”

         “Bankotsu—

         “I am not going to say it,” Bankotsu suddenly stated.

         Once again you blinked at him. “Say what?”

         “I just said I am not saying it,” he growled, the pressure increasing on your leg a bit. Noticing his actions, he stopped, letting go of your leg completely.

         “I haven’t seen you in a couple of days. It was a long time. That is all.” 

         Wait. You paused. Was he saying what you thought he was saying? Did…did Bankotsu miss you? Like actually miss you? You decided it was wiser not to voice this, and just accepted his make shift way of admitting it. 

         You shifted in your spot. “Bankotsu, this position is a bit awkward to keep up.” 

         He examined the way you were sitting. The leg closer to the man was nestled under you while the opposite leg was stretched across the gap between you two to rest in his lap. Your hands were placed on either side of your body to keep balance.

         “Is it?” His voice came out teasing. His hands drifted from your calf, one to your upper thigh, the other to the opposite side’s hip. You tried to say something but all that came out was a squeak when he lifted you and pulled you to sit in his lap. 

         “Is this more comfortable?” The mocking quality of his words was mirrored in the smirk plastered on his face.

         “You sure switch moods fast,” you mumbled, face going red. 

         Bankotsu was silent, staring you down. A finger tucked itself under your chin, making you face him straight on. 

         “You still need to make it up to me.” 

         You could feel yourself gulp. 

         Bankotsu’s eyes were intense and it sent chills up your spine, reminding you of that night. Yet, the ferocity wasn’t present like it was then. Something else shone in his eyes. You could tell his gaze was not focused on your eyes even though they flickered to meet them every so often. The sound of your heart filled your ears. The sound pulsing and pulsing. He wasn’t going to do what you thought he was?

         Your thoughts were stolen from you when he leaned in, placing his lips on yours.


	39. Found You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally someone finds you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this wasn't put up yesterday, guys. My internet was down until a few hours ago.

         His lips were rough and dry. Not that you were expecting them to be soft or smooth, but it was still not what you imagine your first kiss feeling like. It was as if after you realized it was, in fact, his lips on your own that your brain ceased function. You could only freeze and watch as he continued to kiss you. Bankotsu paid no heed to your lack of response and kept going. His hand increasing its pressure on your waist, the other running up to clasp itself around the back of your neck, pulling you closer. He moved his lips rougher, faster against your own. His pace seeming more desperate.

        Your mind was still trying to process the situation.

        Your heart picked up but if it was due to fear or pleasure, you couldn’t tell. The pulsing organ beating out a rhythm in your chest. Should you kiss him back? Did you actually feel this way for this man? Or…

        A squeak left your mouth when his hand had traveled from your waist to sneak its way under your skirt. The noise was ultimately swallowed by Bankotsu’s eager lips. The kissing continued, his hands each tracing circles in their positions. It seemed no matter how you felt about the situation, Bankotsu was determined to keep it up. Especially when you felt him shift under you to have a better angle to kiss you from.

        “See, this is why I left,” the recognizable voice of Jakotsu sounded from your right.

        Bankotsu’s lips and hands stilled. A sigh left him as he pulled back, his eyes opening, their blue darker than the last time he had them open and something dark shone in them that you wished wasn’t present.

        Bankotsu turned to stare down his men. Jakotsu still looked rather disguised with what they stumbled across. Renkotsu however had an unimpressed expression that clearly hid what he was really thinking. Suikotsu honestly looked like he could care less and he probably did. Ginkotsu was nowhere in sight, chances were he was parked somewhere nearby though.

        “If this is why you left, why did you come back?” Bankotsu replied with a snarky tone.

        “All the villagers are dead now. So there is nothing to do anymore,” Jakotsu whined, coming to sit himself next to you, peering down at his nails with disinterest. “I am extremely bored now.”

        Bankotsu let out a quiet growl, his irritation at being interrupted evident. “Why don’t you drink some sake then?”

        “Should we really sit here drinking sake? I want to see Inuyasha again as soon as possible!” His whining continued, he even gripped your sleeve tugging on it. “You’re supposed to be an Inuyasha magnet. Bring him here.” He jokingly demanded.

        “She doesn’t serve you, Jakotsu,” Renkotsu drawled. “If she did, well…I think you would have killed her by now to be honest. With your hatred of women and all.”

        Jakotsu folded his arms with a frown. “She could at least try. And I have gotten used to her by now. Plus, her screams are too fun to put a permanent end to her.”

        “Don’t fret Jakotsu, Inuyasha has a sharp nose,” Renkotsu answered, ignoring Jakotsu’s last comment.

        Bankotsu finally smirked again, turning to gaze at the gate of the village. “Mm-hm, we can just wait here. He will smell the blood and come running.”

        A couple minutes of silence passed before it started to get awkward and you couldn’t take it anymore. Slowly so he wouldn’t notice right away, you slid yourself out of Bankotsu’s lap, slipping behind the two men that sat at each side. Unfortunately, Bankotsu did notice, however he let you go. He did get a bit of what he wanted anyway. With this information you decided not to do too much and just sit far enough away that you were out of reach, almost hidden by the doorway’s wall.

        Suddenly a giant gust of wind appeared from over the hillside, getting ever closer to the village. The familiar form of it told you exactly who was coming.

        He skidded to a stop before Bankotsu, a deadly expression on his face. His blue eyes analyzing the men before him.

        “So this…is the Band of Seven?”

        Your eyes were wide. It was Koga. Here he was in the flesh. And where were you? Hiding. Hiding behind the wall.

        “The wolf was quicker than the dog, eh?” Koga stated.

        Jakotsu smirked. Well he sounded like he smirked; it was hard to tell from behind. “My, my. Koga returns.  Back for what you left behind, hm?”

        The wolf’s eyes narrowed at the feminine man. “What are you spouting?”

        “The wench of course, or did you really not hear her?”

        Koga tensed at the words. His fists clenched. “She was with you?” Suddenly, as if a smell hit his senses, Koga sniffed at the air. “You have the stench of Naraku all over you? Where is that beast?”

        Bankotsu scratched his head with a confused expression. “Huh, sounds like Naraku makes enemies left and right. Makes you think, huh? Can we actually trust him?” He turned to Jakotsu.

        Said man raised a brow at his leader. “Do not look at me like that. You’re the only one who has actually met the person in the flesh.”

        “Oh…right,” Bankotsu tapped his chin. “Wonder why that is…”

        While Bankotsu and Jakotsu were having their strange little conversation, you chose to make an appearance. Crawling out from the doorway, you made eye contact with Koga.

        “Koga…?” You peer up at him.

        Once he saw you, his eyes widened slightly.

        “Oh, there you are! I was wondering where exactly you were hiding, (Y/N)!” Bankotsu laughed lightheartedly. He dragged you over, throwing an arm around your shoulders, giving you a light squeeze. He made sure you displayed your legs in front of you. “Don’t you want to show your ‘friend’ what he missed out on last time he was around?”

        With that Bankotsu smacked your bruised leg hard, causing you to yelp out in pain and shock. This immediately caused blue eyes to flicker down to your injury. You watched Koga’s jaw clenched, his teeth grinding in fury. Tears prickled at the corners of your eyes.

        “Oh you see it now, don’t you?” Bankotsu jeered, his tone full of amusement. He gripped your calf, constricting it painfully. “This is what happens when you leave your ‘friend’ trapped under a rock that you sent flying at her. Such a tragedy really, she can barely walk on it. Makes it easier to control her though,” he added the last statement as an afterthought. “Makes is easier to make her do as I want,” he let his rough grip go and trailed his fingers up your leg.

        Something snapped in Koga at the sight on Bankotsu’s hand making its way up your thigh.

        “I’ll kill you!” Koga leaped forward.

        Jakotsu sprung up a grin on his face. “Oh yes, we never did finish our fight did we?”

        “I’ve already seen through your tricks, remember?” A sudden explosion to his left made the demon quickly jump the other direction.

        “Tsk, missed him,” Renkotsu mumbled from on top of the Ginkotsu Tank.

        “You’re fast, I like that,” Bankotsu said from where he now stood.

        Worry filled your heart.

*********************

        After their conversation with Kikyo, the group found themselves heading aimlessly through yet another village.

        “Looks like the Band of Seven were here as well,” Miroku sighed, eyeing all the dead bodies scattered about.

        They passed another blood splattered home when Mika froze in her tracks. Her eyes drifted to a path that lead into a dark part of the forest.

        Kikyo’s words sounded in her head. “I’m telling you this so that you will not regret it in death. I saw him in the area, before I got to the village.”

        “Inuyasha?” The others stopped, the man in question perking up a brow at her.

        “Yeah, what is it?”

        “I…think I um..sense something over that way. I am going to go investigate.”

        “Would you like someone to accompany you for safety?” Sango questioned.

        “Thank you for offering, but I think it would be wise if I went alone this time,” before Sango could press further, Mika turned and started toward the path, her steps quickening the further she was from the others.

        Golden eyes watched her in apprehension. “What’s her deal?”

        Mika continued down the path, the sound of splashing hitting her ears the closer she was. The path led into a small walkway, the trees forming a canopy making the path darker and cooler. Her feet picked up the pace until she found herself running, her breath coming out in rough pants. The splashing grew louder with each step. This feeling had to be what she believed it to be, it just had to otherwise it made no sense.

        Finally she emerged from the canopied walkway into a small clearing, a pond in the center. The source of the splashing was a young child, hopping around in the water, a older, yet still young, man watching her with a soft smile on his face. She couldn’t be wrong, the feeling was clear. She must have gone the wrong way, made a wrong turn or something. She was about to turn back when a voice rang out, one she recognized right away, the deep tone causing her heart to flutter.

        “Mika?”

        She turned slowly as if not to appear eager to face the source. Long white hair, fluff, and gold eyes came into view. The speaker’s golden eyes boring into her own.

        “Sesshomaru.”


	40. La Douleur Exquise Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to part one of a giiiiiiant flashback. Buckle up kids haha

        Her eyes were studying every inch of the demon before her. His white, silky locks had grown considerably, now reaching just past his hips. The silver tint shimmered slightly from the few rays of light that broke through the canopy of trees. His bangs parted to reveal the lavender crescent moon on his forehead. The fabric of his left sleeve hung loose, indicating its hollowness by blowing in the faint breeze. His arm must have been taken during a battle, one against a worthy opponent if they could manage to take it. His armor was different as well, the design now thin and exposing a fair amount of his upper chest. Spines poked out along the top and pauldron. A long, thin sword hung at his side, accompanying the one she was familiar with. No matter how different his appearance was now, she noted that his face was the same as the last day she saw him. His features were still controlled, calm, and serious. The long magenta stripes on his cheeks shaping the angles of his cheekbones, giving him a regal wildness that seemed to be a trait for powerful demons. And his eyes, his eyes were still that deep golden hue. The flickers of golden fire shone in his eyes whenever the sun reflected off of them, the dark slit pupils only enhancing the effect.

         How long had it been since she had last seen him, actually seen him, standing before her. She could feel her mouth go dry, her breaths shaking with each exhale. Each thump of her heart beat against her rib cage, a sinking feeling accompanying the thumping, making her heart fill heavy with longing and remorse. She refused to blink, thinking that the moment she closed her eyes he’d be gone. Just like back then.

        The silence between them was thick with only the sound of Rin and Kohaku in the background to prevent it from becoming deafening.

        All Mika could do was stare back as he watched her, waiting for her to make the first move; probably taking in her appearance as well. She wanted to say so much but her trembling lips rejected the idea. Not like the words would be enough to explain the way she felt. She didn’t even know a word that could mean what she felt. Her fingers were numb and itching to reach out for him. Her feet wanted to take a step toward him, but her knees shook making her doubt her ability to walk. Finally after what felt like ages, her mind and mouth cooperated, allowing her to speak.

         “I thought it was you, Sesshomaru,” Mika stated; her voice light and airy as if in a daze.

        “I see that you have fully healed yourself. How long have you been awake?” If Sesshomaru noticed her anxious state, he didn’t comment on it. It appeared as if this situation had no effect on him as it did on her.

        “Y-yes, I have healed my injuries. How did you know I was wounded?” She peered up at him in confusion.

        “I wandered in on a battle between that group that travels with that half-breed and one of Naraku’s spawns,” he declared. “You were unconscious from poisonous fumes at the time. You’re not as strong as you used to be if it affected you like that,” he added factually.

        “Oh, is that so,” Mika said more than asked. “I did not know you had already seen me,” she suddenly felt stupid. She had been so eager to see him, yet he had already encountered her. And he did nothing. What was she expecting? To top it off, he criticized her strength; pointing out she was not like her former self.

        She fell back into silence, letting his eyes observe her, their stare cold and calculating. When some time passed, Mika couldn’t take the scrutiny any longer she adverted her eyes from the golden orbs watching her. The splashing had stopped, Mika noticed. Turning to look at the source, she found Rin had been ushered away from the two of them by Kohaku; the young man sensing the need for privacy.

        A soft gasp left her lips when a clawed finger directed her head to face Sesshomaru. He had closed the gap between them once the children were gone. “Mika.”

        “Y-yes?”

        His touch was gentle, something unusual for the demon. His claws brushed her cheek, almost in a caress. Sesshomaru’s fingers trailed to tuck her hair behind her ear. His face contradicted his tender movements, staying neutral the entire time.

        “You are dying, are you not?” Sesshomaru stated, no trace of doubt in his words, he already knew the answer.

        His tone sent an arrow straight to her heart. How she wished her answer was not what it was.

        “Yes.”

        “Is it because that priestess is dead?”

        She nodded not trusting what she would say next. The heavy feeling in her chest grew, pulling her heart further down into her feelings of regret.

        “She’s the new reincarnation of you?” He watched as she nodded again. His fingers retreated from her face, falling to his side. “How limited is your time?”

        Mika couldn’t help it, she let out a laugh. This was just like Sesshomaru. No dragging out the scene, just cutting straight to the point, not letting emotions take too much of a toll on him. But she was used to this, used to him. Even though he had a cold shell that protected him in this world of violence and hate, he still had a part of him that was kind. The very proof of it was in that child he kept around, now two children if she counted the boy.

        The very proof was in the way his eyes softened just the slightest bit when Mika didn’t respond.

        Sesshomaru shuffled closer, leaning down to be at eye level with the guardian. Their faces just inches from each other, she could feel his breath on her cheeks. It had been too long since he was this close. She had to stop herself from leaning in.

 

        “Not much then,” he paused. “Then again, we’ve never had much time to begin with.”

        Suddenly, the bushes behind them started to shuffle.

        “I know he’s here, I can smell him!” A blur of red shot out of the vegetation.

        Sesshomaru instantly stepped back, far enough to just be out of Mika’s reach. More voices reached the area as the others followed Inuyasha into the small clearing. Kagome looked at Mika, then Sesshomaru.

        “Did…did we interrupt something.”

        Sesshomaru gave her a harsh glare while Mika quickly shook her head in embarrassment.

        “I knew you humans must not be far behind if Mika was here,” Sesshomaru stated.

        Spotting his brother, Inuyasha spun to point an accusing finger at him. “You, what are you doing here?” Seeing Mika standing near the demon, Inuyasha turned his attention to her. “And why the heck are you here? I thought you went to go check out something you sensed?”

        Sango cleared her throat next to the half-breed. “I think he may have been what she sensed.”

        Hearing those words, Mika’s face lit up with red, the blood rushing to her face.

        Inuyasha gave her a dumbfounded look. “What? Why would you want to seek out Sesshomaru?”

        “It may have to do with what Shippo told us he said when he saved us back when Mukotsu attacked,” Miroku voiced.

        “He did want to take her with him,” Shippo claimed from Kagome’s shoulder. Kirara mewled in agreement from Sango’s arms.

        “That’s right; it was back when she said his name while unconscious…,” Kagome trailed off.

        Mika paled at this. “What? I-I did no such thing,” she watched as Sesshomaru’s eyes flickered over to meet hers. The look in his eyes was almost mocking, confirming that she indeed did.

        Inuyasha’s temper broke the awkward moment when he once again turned his attention to his brother. “What type of history do you two have together?”

        “That is none of your business,” Sesshomaru spat.

        “I say it’s our business if it involves Mika. She’s part of our group until we get (Y/N) back,” Inuyasha snarled.

        “Only until you get that pathetic human back? There will be no after for Mika once you do,” Sesshomaru’s tone was harsh and stone cold.

        “Sesshomaru,” Mika scolded. “You know just as much as I do that I’m already dying. I am supposed to be reunited with (Y/N). There’s no stopping that,” her voice felt flat by the end. Flashing a look at Inuyasha she continued. “We both know that the past is the past. It is not good to try to bring it back.”

        Inuyasha flinched at Mika’s statement. It was clear she wasn’t referring to just herself, but Kikyo as well.

        Sesshomaru stood and stared at her. Mika’s eyes not breaking contact with his. Tension grew as their stare down continued neither backing down.

        “I think it would be wise for us to go elsewhere for the time being,” Sango piped up, eyeing the atmosphere between demon and guardian. Miroku agreed and helped usher them back through the vegetation.

        “I’m not leaving until I get some answers!” Inuyasha yelled.

        Kagome shot him one look. “Sit boy!”

        A harsh thud caused Mika to glance at the half-demon. He was sprawled face first on the ground; Kagome and Miroku dragging him off by his feet into the bushes.

        Sesshomaru’s movement was caught in her peripheral vision, allowing him to regain her attention.

        “You did not need to speak against me.”

        Mika pursed her lips, “I felt like I did. Did you forget that this (Y/N) is me? She’s not a pathetic human, she’s a guardian just like I am. I know you do not want this to be the end. But it’s not in our control,” she frowned, “This is how it is for guardians. Our souls are connected to the priestesses that guard the Shikon Jewel. Once they die, we die. You know this.”

        He paused, “That does not mean I have to like it or agree with it.”

        “Do you think I like or agree with it as well?” She sighed.  
        “Sesshomaru. This…,” she gestured between the two of them. She couldn’t continue. She blanked. The words refused to come out.

**********

        Back in the bushes, Kagome had parted the leaves enough to peek at the two talking.

        “I thought we were giving them privacy?” Inuyasha nagged over her shoulder.

        “We are. We just so happen to be close enough to hear them still,” she flashed a glare at the teen. “If you would stop talking that is.”

        “What is going on now?” Miroku questioned, appearing at Kagome’s side. He seemed just as eager as Kagome to hear what the two were talking about.

        “Sounds like something happened in their past. Wonder if it was romantic or not?” Sango voiced from Kagome’s other side.

        “Am I the only one who knows what privacy means?” Inuyasha grumbled, turning his back to the others.

        Shippo smacked the teen. “Shhhh, something’s happening.”

*********

        “This…what?” Sesshomaru questioned.

        Mika took a big breath in. “This…can’t happen. It wasn’t meant to.”

        His golden eyes bored into her, “It did. Once.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *  La Douleur Exquise (French): The heart-wrenching pain of wanting someone you can't have. It's not quite the same as unrequited love, "unrequited love" describes both the lover and the one who doesn't share the feelings while la douleur exquise gets more behind the emotional aspect. It gets at the emotional heartache, specifically, of being the one whose love is unreciprocated. In this case, I'm using it more to explain both of their mindsets.


	41. La Douleur Exquise Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this has been divided into parts because it was getting so long. And sorry for not keeping up with the weekly schedule but life takes over sometimes.

*62 years ago*

        The sun had hit the center of the sky, signaling that half the day had already past. It was unusually warm for spring, the sun being cruel with the rays of heat it provided for this time of year. This made it an easy decision for the two young girls to seek out the cooling waters of the nearby pond.

        Even though both of them knew they should be back in the village attending their lessons, they both decided to sneak off to the pond. It was time for them to have a little fun in their usually hectic life. Once the two had found the pond, they raced into it and soon the sound of splashing and the girl’s giggling filled the quite area.

        “Mika! That was not fair, I said truce,” the small girl pouted, her dark hair slicked to her face from the wave of water.

        The assailant erupted in a fit of laughter. “Sorry, Kikyo, I did not mean to break the truce. You looked hot is all,” Mika tried muffling her laughter with her hands.

        “You know very well what you did.  And here I was thinking you would never lie to me.” Kikyo scoffed, clearly aware of the other’s mischief. She looked down at her hands with a frown. They had been splashing around in the water for some time, their fingers starting to prune up from the moisture. While it was fun, Kikyo couldn’t help but feel guilty for abandoning their duties.

        “Mika…although I do thank your idea of cooling down and having fun, I cannot help but feel bad,” her eyes mellowed, her maturity for her age showing. “We need to go back to my priestess lessons.”

        Mika paused in the water, the surface smoothing out from the lack of movement from either girl. “They really have you trained.”

        Kikyo snapped her head up. “Trained? I am not trained; I simply understand our duty in life more than you do. And I am the human here. Are you not supposed to have instincts that tell you what to do?” She pointed an accusing finger at the young girl. “We should return to the Shikon Jewel to help protect it.”

        Mika stared at her with sad eyes. “You may be needed in the village, but I am not. Not as long as the current priestess is still alive. And like you said, I have ‘instincts’ of what I have to do. You need to be taught by the priestess on what to do. They actually need you there,” Mika stated, a bit of anger in her tone.

        Kikyo placed her hands on her hips. “We should still head back.”

        “Well I do not want to right now.” Mika turned her head with a pout.

        “Stop being a stubborn child.”

        “You speak like an adult! We are six years old; we are supposed to behave like children.” Mika exclaimed.

        Shaking her head, Kikyo frowned again. “We may be children, but we do not have the freedom to act like so. We were born to do an important job.”

        “They really engraved that idea into your head, did they not?” Mika grimaced slightly. “I do not have to worry about anything until the current guardian dies.”

        “You will worry about it when you realize that you know nothing about how to protect the Shikon Jewel, unlike me. Even if you do not want to go back with me, I am returning to the village. The priestess is likely looking for the two of us.” Kikyo crossed her arms in a silent word of finality and shuffled out of the pond. Her small legs struggled against the water’s force, but she finally made it out and started down the path to the village.

        Mika waited with a deep frown, her eyes trailing her friend. Once Kikyo was out of sight though, worry started to eat at her. The area was too quiet and if there was one thing Mika hated the most besides listening to the priestess’ lessons, it was being alone. She quickly ran out of the water, her little feet padding over to her bag, swinging it over her shoulder as fast as possible. Her eyes flashed over toward the path and she bolted down it.

        Once she was close enough to see Kikyo, she slowed. Mika made sure Kikyo had no idea her friend and guardian was trailing her. Every so often, Mika would stop and duck behind a tree to keep hidden, peaking out to check if her presence was still not noticed. This continued until Kikyo had safely made it back to the village, the people greeting her as she headed to the temple housing the Shikon Jewel. Mika smiled, mostly at the thought of Kikyo making it back safely, but also at how Kikyo believed she made it back all on her own. This is how it always worked, Mika in the shadows helping her friend. Mika reckoned it must be her inner guardian already looking out for her priestess.

        With Kikyo now under her superior’s care, Mika had the privilege to do whatever she pleased. A small, delighted grin spread across her face. A giggle slipped past her lips as she quickly turned and started to travel throughout the village.

        Now what was she to do? She could play with some of the younger children, that was always fun.  Kikyo always enjoyed that so she figured she would wait for her friend. The pond was always a good choice. She could go back, she always loved water.  There was also the choice of exploring the forest; something Kikyo never wanted to do since the Bone-Eater’s well was not far.

        Kikyo never did care for seeing dead bodies, even if they were demons. It was a sad thought that she would have to overcome this fear as protector of the Shikon Jewel. Killing demons would become the norm for their futures. Her heart hurt for her compassionate friend. She wished so much that Kikyo could have a normal life where they could just play like the other children.

        With a deep sigh, Mika pivoted on the path to head into the forest; figuring she might as well see the bones and bodies now to start getting used to it. And she’s never seen into the well before either so it was something new to do.

        Hopping over a small wall dividing two paths, Mika chose to head into the forest. The walk wasn’t as far as she thought; minutes into her journey she found the well. Excitement rose in her small frame making her wiggle her arms at her sides. She took larger steps to make it to the well faster. Little hands placed themselves on the edges of the well. The wood was worn from time and weathering, making Mika wonder just how long it has been sitting in the forest clearing. She traced the wood’s patterns gently, taking in the moment of seeing the well for the first time in years. Inhaling deeply she peered over into the well for the first time.

        However, there wasn’t supposed to be a new body sitting at the bottom of the well.

        The reek of it caused her to gag, the stench of rotting flesh assaulting her nose, the smell so awful and strong it formed a taste in her mouth. Mika immediately clasped a hand over her face, attempting to block her senses from taking in more of the odor. Her eyes took in the scene, but that as almost as terrible as the aroma. Pieces of flesh were torn away, revealing the muscle underneath. A majority of the body, however, had already rotted away until just the bone was left due to the well’s strange magic. The blood was still wet under the body; darker, drier spots coating the wounds on the demon. She hated blood. The smell of it seemed to cling to everything. The more she stared at the blood, the more she noticed a strange tugging sensation in her fingers.

        Looking down at her hands, her fingers were twitching. This must be what the other guardian meant by instincts taking over in certain situations. Mika had felt this before, but all the previous times were around beings that were still living. How could she be reacting to a dead body? And for a demon no less... She needed to stop staring at the blood. Otherwise she’ll want to heal the demon even more. Was this feeling so strong because she hasn’t trained her ability to resist her instincts often enough? Shaking her head from the feeling, she backed off. She needed to get away from the Bone-Eater’s well. Away from the blood.

        “There is not supposed to be a body in the well. There was no attack. No demon killed to be thrown in the well,” Mika whispered to herself. But someone did kill a demon and that someone…or something threw it down the well.

        “I, I should just go back to the pond,” she nodded. “I should leave the Bone-Eater’s well to the adults. Y-yes, that is what I will do,” Mika gathered her composure and retreated back into the forest. Swiftly moving through the trees, she attempted to push the image of the demon out of her mind. Pausing shortly to catch her breath, she looked at the tall tree next to her. She took as big of a breath her six year old body could take and exhaled slowly.

        Mika sat on a thick tree root to ponder what just happed. She should tell the priestess and guardian. Whoever or whatever placed the body in the well must have done so because they knew the well’s purpose. There’s no other reason for it, right?

        But…she wasn’t allowed to disrupt them unless it involved an attack. Kikyo’s lessons were too important for any foolish interruptions. Especially since Mika didn’t have any proof of what put the demon in the well. On top of that it wasn’t hurting anyone; that was what the well was for, to discard of demon bodies.

        Sighing, Mika decided to not go to the priestess on the subject yet. Since there wasn’t any immediate danger it could wait.

        Standing up on the root, she jumped off and continued on her journey to the pond.

***********

        The pond was still in the same shape she left it in. Obviously no one else thought of the water to cool down in. Wiping some sweat off her forehead, Mika sat down to roll up her kimono so that she could place her feet back in the water. Just as she slipped into the cooling waves, the fish swimming away drew her eye towards the trees across the pond.

        A dark form was running through the trees. An awfully small form, but still.

        Mika’s eyes widened in fear, “Is that what threw the demon down the well?”

        Curiosity got the better of her and soon she found herself trailing the form. The figure followed a small river that provided water to the pond. The soft trickling of the stream filled Mika’s ears as she slunk in the shadows after the imp.

        After a minute or two, they traveled into a more lit area of the forest. Mika simultaneously sighed and laughed at herself. This demon was not threatening in the slightest. Its small limbs and beak like mouth were not designed to inflict the damage seen on the body. The staff the imp was carrying peeked Mika’s interest and she continued to follow it even though it wasn’t the culprit she thought it was.

        Step after step the two went further into the forest. The stream continued to bend and turn with their path. The imp used the waterway as a marker for where it needed to go. It never occurred to Mika that the further she traveled into the forest, the further from the village she was.

        Suddenly the imp sped up, its feet scampering quickly toward a thicker patch of trees. Mika, not thinking of what waited on the other side of the forestry, ran forward into the trees after it. She rushed out of the trees into a clearing, only to stop dead in her tracks.

        Her senses started to tingle. A cold sensation hinting a powerful presence sent shivers down her spine and into her limbs, ending up in her fingertips and toes. Immediately her fear swallowed her and she ducked back into the nearby shrubbery. She hadn’t ever felt this before. This level of power was greater than any demon she’d ever sensed. Her eyes searched the area warily. What was making her feel like she was in danger? What could be this powerful?

        The imp caught her eye once again, now seeing it fully Mika could tell it was male. The staff that it carried was strange, the two heads staring eerily out from the top. The staff was much longer than the imp was tall causing the imp to sway a bit from losing balance. The little demon headed over to a lake that the stream ran into, tilting of balance here and there along the way. A small waterfall formed from the tiny cliff to the side, pouring water from the larger river above into the lake. A pile of cloth was laid on the ground not far from the lakeside. A sword in its sheath was found next to the cloth. The faint scent of blood hung in the air.

        The sight of everything confused Mika. The imp was already clothed and no other being was around. She looked around the area for someone but found nothing. Before she could question it further, a figure surfaced from the lake with a splash scaring her. She ducked even further into her hiding spot.

        Slender yet muscular arms reached up and smoothed down long silver hair. The strands flowed down into the water, the ends floating along the surface. Mika couldn’t help but stare. The wet hair shimmering in the sunlight reminded her of the reflection of the moon on the water. This must be the powerful being she sensed.

        The figure turned to face the imp. Once Mika saw that the figure was a man, her face erupted in a blush. It was like the fact that she was watching someone bath hit her at that moment. She didn’t like it when someone saw her in that state, so she should be respectful. It didn’t help that the only person that she has seen bath before was Kikyo. But Kikyo was a little girl like her so there wasn’t anything bad about it, but this was a man. An adult man. This was a huge no-no.

        “Lord Sesshomaru! Is it really wise to be out in the open like this?” The small imp asked, unsure of the man bathing in the lake unprotected.

        The man, Sesshomaru as Mika now knew, glared at the imp without an answer. Instead he reached into the water, pulling out a giant bundle of fluff. He inspected it for some reason and then let it float on the water’s surface as well. Mika’s eyes were glued to it, her fingers itched to touch it and see if was as soft as it looked. It reminded her of the bunnies that roamed one of her and Kikyo’s favorite spots to play.

        As if the man could feel her need, he slowly turned around to face in her direction. The sight that hit Mika’s eyes made her gasp. The faint scent of blood made sense now.

        Along Sesshomaru’s chest were deep gashes, each ruby red from blood. There were many, groups of four going in different directions. The wounds were starting to heal due to his demon nature yet they were still fresh. Mika’s fingers began to tingle again at the sight of his blood. She wanted to pull her gaze away but it was as if the sight hypnotized her.

        His golden eyes seared the forestry, searching for something.

        “Lord Sesshomaru, we should hurry and move on. The village nearby is the one that houses the Shikon Jewel. Many demons frequent the area in pursuit of it. I suggest that we leave to avoid any more needless battles.” He shook his head.

        “And to think that horrid beast believed itself strong enough to take on the Lord Sesshomaru,” the imp exclaimed with irritation. “The nerve of it to even harm you is horrendous! Outrageous! It never stood a chance! Not against you,” he looked at Sesshomaru with praise. “You are too strong. But we should still be wary and avoid getting close to the village.

        “Even for humans the head priestess and her strange companion are rumored to be extremely powerful, my lord. They have killed every demon that attempted to claim the Jewel. They would prove to be quite a match even though you would be victorious. To spare ourselves, my lord especially, we should—

        “Jaken…,” Sesshomaru turned his stare to the green imp. “Perhaps if you stopped running your mouth and took your advice on keeping wary, you would have noticed you were followed.”

        The imp shut up instantly. His yellow eyes widening in shock and worry, “I apologize, my lord.”

         “Where are you hiding?”

        A deep voice triggered Mika’s eyes to snap up to lock with golden ones. They seemed to be staring right at her, causing her to question if he could really see her or not.

        “Lord Sesshomaru?” The imp questioned. The man ignored the imp and walked closer to Mika’s hiding spot. “Shall I search for the intruder?”

        Mika’s breath caught in her throat. The man was right at the water’s edge.

        “Yes.”

        She needed to run. Yet she couldn’t pull her eyes from his. The man still held her in a hypnotic stare down.  
Gathering all her willpower she closed her eyes, shaking her head. When she opened them, something was off. The imp was gone.

        Before she could turn to flee the area, she was pushed forward through the bushes. Landing on her face, she could feel the man’s stare boring into her back. This was it, she was dead. She lay on the ground still as could be, waiting for death. But it never came.

        Peeking up, Mika came to find the man staring down at her with an expression of disinterest.

        “A child…,” Sesshomaru said, “how threatening,” the sarcastic comment didn’t match the face the spoke it.

        “What shall we do with it? A human girl is worthless to us,” the imp exclaimed behind her.

        “It is not worth the effort to kill her. Leave her be,”  
Sesshomaru eyed her with distaste before heading back toward his clothing.

        Mika felt the words leave her mouth before she could stop herself. “Are you the one that threw that body down the Bone-Eater’s well?”

        A harsh smack to the back of her head made her look behind her at the imp. He raised the staff, his weapon of choice, back to his side.

        “Don’t you dare speak to Lord Sesshomaru, you stupid human.”

        “Do not hit me with that!” Mika spat at the imp, kicking him with a swift back-kick.

        “How dare you kick me, you stupid human!” He smacked her again with the staff. “If you keep that up I’ll burn you.”

        “You do not scare me,” Mika growled. “He may scare me, but you do not.”

        “Why you—

        The imp stopped abruptly. Mika followed his gaze to see Sesshomaru facing them once again. The man’s eyes were locked onto them, analyzing the two of them. Mika felt herself shrink back under his stare. Then the color red caught her eye.

        “Lord Sesshomaru, you’re bleeding,” Jaken exclaimed.

        The man looked down at his chest, touching the deeper cuts gently. The color coated his fingers, the vibrant red of fresh blood contrasting against his pale skin.

        “Those wounds should be healed by now,” Jaken abandoned Mika in favor of running toward his master.

        “Yes…they should have,” Sesshomaru eyed the blood on his fingers again. After a brief pause, he brought a finger up and licked it. His nose scrunch up is distaste.

        While neither was looking, Mika had stood up, brushing herself off. Her mind was torn between running for the hills or staying to see what was going on. No matter how much she wanted to deny it, there was something about this strange man that peeked her curiosity. She watched as he tasted his own blood, a small frown of disgust plastering itself of her face.

        “Poison…”

        At this word, Mika knew what she had to do. She clenched her little fists and gathered her courage.

        “If-if you do not kill me,…I can help,” she felt herself shrink back when the demon’s eyes met her own.

        Jaken immediately retorted, “What did I say about addressing Lord Sesshomaru?”

        A clawed hand shushed the fuming imp.

        “Tell me something, girl. Why do you think you, a small human, can help me?” His tone challenged her. Sesshomaru waited on Mika to answer, his gaze focused on her solely.

        Mika felt her knees shake at his stare, but she steeled herself. “Um, I can heal people.”

        Sesshomaru continued to stare her down.

        “I can heal people,” she stated again. “I have always been able to. I can heal your wounds, if you want me to.”

        Mika gulped when Sesshomaru turned to face her fully, exposing her to the view of the blood running down his chest. Her eyes widened when he approached her, walking up to the water’s edge.

        “Prove it.”

        She felt herself tense. “H-how?”

        “Jaken,” Sesshomaru beckoned.

        Said being rushed over to his master’s side, eager to please Sesshomaru. Without warning Sesshomaru slashed at Jaken’s face, leaving an angry cut on his cheek. The imp reached up, pulling his hand away to reveal blood.

        “Heal him,” with a harsh push, Sesshomaru ushered Jaken to approach Mika.

        When the imp was in reaching distance, Mika gently grabbed his clothes and dragged him closer. Jaken quietly fussed about a “stupid human” touching him but he did nothing to stop her actions. She placed her hand on his cheek softly; his body heat sending pulsing vibrations through her fingers. A moment later her hand dimly glowed with light. Pulling her hand away, the wound was gone. Mika returned her stare to Sesshomaru who was eyeing her carefully.

        “Jaken,” the imp ran back to Sesshomaru, the man examining the healed skin. Then his attention shifted back to Mika. “Come here.”

        Not even daring to comment on his commanding tone, she closed the amount of space between them until she was standing at the water’s edge, only having to reach her hand out to touch Sesshomaru.

        “This is how this exchange will work,” Sesshomaru informed. “You will heal me in exchange for me sparing your life. Once you are done healing me, you will return to wherever you came from. Never speak of this encounter, especially to that priestess and her guardian. I do not care to be involved with either, more so the guardian than the human.” He waited until Mika nodded to continue. He leaned forward, towering over Mika’s smaller frame. His silver hair cascaded over his shoulders, sprinkling Mika with water droplets and become like a cage around her.

        Once Mika realized he was doing this so that she could reach his chest, her hands rose slowly, coming into contact with his pale skin. The slickness of his skin, due to water and blood, made her scrunch her face a bit in distaste but she held her hands still. Like before her hands began to glow with light and she could feel the familiar tingle in her fingers. She had never healed such deep wounds before so she didn’t know how long this would take. Considering this she chose to voice her previous thought.

        “That is fine, I have nowhere to be at the moment,” was the answer she received.

        The silence was fine for the first few minutes, however as it stretched, Mika’s mind began to wander back to the bone-eater’s well.

        “Were you the one to throw that demon down the well?”

        Instead of the man before her, the imp took it upon himself to answer her. “You seem awfully concerned about the culprit of that. Yes, Lord Sesshomaru was the one to dispatch that pathetic excuse for a demon.”

        Mika shot him a look of annoyance, “You could have just said yes instead of using words I do not understand. I am only a child may I remind you.”

        “Why you—

        He was interrupted by a deep voice.

        “You seem mature for a mere child. How old are you?”  
Sesshomaru asked casually.

        “I am six.”

        “And you are aware you have the ability to heal at such an age?”

        Mika hesitated before answering, “There was no question that I would be able to. All my kind can.”

        “You are not human, are you?”

        “No.”

        “If you come from that village…,” Sesshomaru trailed off in thought. “You are a guardian.”

        Mika looked up at him with curious eyes, “How did you come to that so fast?”

        “It would explain why you don’t behave like other useless children.”

        “Can I ask a few more questions?” Mika curiously asked, her eyes pleaded Sesshomaru. When he reluctantly nodded, her face lit up with a childish grin. “What is that fluffy stuff?”

        Sesshomaru’s eyes trailed behind him, his mokomoko floating on the water. “That is my tail…”

        “Your tail?” Mika’s eyes lit up excitedly. “Is it soft? It looks really soft. Are you some type of demon that has a big tail, like a dog or fox?”

        Golden eyes stared at her in exasperation. “You really are a child. Are you almost done?”

        Mika stopped bouncing in place with glee to peek under her hands at his cuts. “Almost, there are just those really deep ones that are taking longer. You did not answer me though,” She sent him a pout. “What type of demon are you?”

        “A dog.”

        “Do the marks on your face show up when you look like a dog?”

        “Yes.”

        “You know how old I am, how old are you?”  
          
        “Around 188 years old.”

        Mika paused. “188…you are really old.”

        Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at her, “Are you done with the questions?” It was clear her questions were pushing his patience.

        “Okay, one more,” Mika smiled, feeling strangely at ease with the man. “Are you in the forest often?”

        At this Sesshomaru raised a brow. “No, I am not. I care not for the Shikon Jewel so I stay away from this area.”

        Mika’s face fell a bit, “Oh. Okay then. Do you have any questions for me? It is only fair.”

        “I have none.” His tone was sharp and clipped.

        Mika frowned. “You do not want to ask me anything?”

        “No.”

        “Do you want me to stop talking?”

        “Yes.”

        After that they went silent again. It didn’t take much longer until Sesshomaru’s wounds were fully healed. Mika backed away from the man and watched him exit the water.  
Her eyes followed his tail with interest. Sesshomaru turned to her with a small scowl.

        “I told you to leave once you were done, girl.”

        “I was wondering; do you even want to know my name?”

        “No, I don’t need to know your name.”

        Mika frowned at him. “Fine, then I will leave. Goodbye demon,” She waved, Jaken yelling “that’s Lord Sesshomaru to you” at her in the background. “I kinda liked you!” Mika turned and rushed off into the forest.

        It was almost sunset when she returned to the village. She didn’t realize how far she had traveled when she followed the imp. Her mind reflected on her experience with the demon and imp, Sesshomaru and Jaken. They were very strange but in a way she liked them, well Sesshomaru at least. Jaken could go away for all she cared.

        Caught up in her thoughts, she was caught off guard when Kikyo ran up to her, hugging her tightly.

        “Where have you been? I looked for you everywhere once my lessons were over, but I couldn’t find you.” Kikyo let go of Mika to cross her arms in anger.

        “I-I am sorry Kikyo. I went—

        She stopped. Sesshomaru had told her not to tell anyone about him. But she couldn’t lie to Kikyo…

        “I went back to the pond and something caught my eye. So I followed it, and I found a lake with a waterfall. I spent most of the day there I guess. I did not know I had traveled so far away from the village. It took time to walk back.”

        “You didn’t encounter any demons did you?” Kikyo asked in worry. “There are always demons nearby.”

        Mika gasped when she remembered. “We need to tell the priestess that there is a demon’s body in the well. Something put it down there. The demon is dead, but we should still let the adults know.” She grasped Kikyo’s hand and the two went off to tell the priestess.

        Mika scolded herself for not telling Kikyo the whole truth, but she had promised the man that she would not speak his name.

*************************

        The priestess and guardian have been gone for two years now. And Kikyo was right about some things. Mika didn’t know what to do with herself. She would heal Kikyo’s wounds when needed. She protected Kikyo, kept Kikyo out of trouble, kept demons away from both the Jewel and Kikyo; she did everything for and with Kikyo. That she did know how to do, from both instincts and growing up learning her duties. What she didn’t know how to do, what Kikyo didn’t realize her words would mean, was what to do at times like these when there were no demons to fight, nobody to heal, and when Kikyo didn’t need her.

        What was she supposed to do when she was alone?

        For the past seven years Mika was conditioned into a life that meant giving everything for Kikyo. Was this what it was like to be a guardian? Why didn’t she ask the previous guardian about her life when she was alive?

        Kikyo was off dealing with her younger sister, Kaede; leaving Mika to do as she wishes until called upon. Meaning Mika had time to herself for once.

        So Mika began walking down the path that led to the pond. The water made her feel calm and relaxed. However the pond that Kikyo and her often relaxed by was not her destination. Mika soon found herself wandering past the pond into the forest, heading to her secret get-away from her duties and from the village itself. It had been awhile since she visited the area so she was excited to bathe in the cooling waters. Mika picked up her pace when she heard the familiar sound of the river’s water pouring into the small lake.

        With a leap of excitement, she hopped over the bushes into the clearing to stop in her tracks; the smile on her face fading.

        It was as if the memory of him escaped her mind and strolled into the lake.

        His silver hair was longer, yet his visage showed no trace of aging; unlike Mika’s obvious indication of seven years passing. The same golden eyes she remembered slowly opened to lock gazes with Mika. His face revealed no emotion as he stared her down while all Mika could do was stare back in shock.

        “It’s you…,” she felt the words leave her lips but she didn’t mean to speak aloud.

        Sesshomaru continued to watch her with disinterest. It was when he finally moved, brushing his hair back from his face, that Mika realized their position.

        Here was this man, bathing in the lake, his clothing placed neatly to the side. And here she was standing there, staring at him. He was naked and she was staring at him. It was just like back when she was six, yet now she was older and she was fully aware of the meaning behind the situation.

        Mika quickly turned around, her face exploding into a blush. “I am terribly sorry for intruding upon you. Even more so for the inappropriate staring. I will just be going,” when she took a starting step to her retreat the man’s deep voice stopped her.

        “You smell familiar, girl.”

        Mika, making sure not to look straight at him, turned to face him properly.

        “I do not remember encountering you before, yet your scent is familiar.”

        Mika nodded, “It would make sense for you not to recognize me. It was years ago since we have met.”

        “Is that so?” He voice was laced with curiosity, which slightly shocked Mika.

        “Yes. What has become of that annoying imp that followed you, Lord Sesshomaru?” Mika looked around, no trace of the small demon anywhere.

        “Jaken is running an errand for me,” Sesshomaru leaned his head against the stone behind him. “How do you know me, girl?”

        “I-um,” Mika fidgeted. “I healed you. You had many wounds on your chest and I healed them in exchange for you not killing me. I questioned you about the bone-eater’s well—

        “Ah, you are that little girl; the guardian…,” Sesshomaru stated. “You have aged since then.”

        Mika nodded, “Yes, it has been seven years since then. I am now the reigning guardian.”

        “What brought you here?” He asked

        Mika cocked her head to the side. He was being more openly talkative than their previous encounter. “I, I came to bathe,” the heat returned to her face at the statement.

        “Hmmm,” Sesshomaru rose from the water causing Mika to cover her eyes in embarrassment. “I was leaving so you may continue with your plan.”

        Mika waited until she assumed he was dressed to peek out from behind her hands. Sesshomaru was standing before her, too close. She flinched in surprise at his proximity. He reached forward and grasped her chin. She froze as he examined her for something; she didn’t know what exactly.

        After a moment of silent studying, Sesshomaru let her go and disappeared into the forest.

        It wouldn’t be the last time she saw him.  
Throughout the years she encountered the demon at the lake every so often. The two began to converse easily. Although he still never asked for her name. They learned more and more about each other in the process. Mika learned of his distaste for humans, although she didn’t know the cause of such hatred. He also enjoyed watching her snuggle with his tail, which she secretly loved. It was just so fluffy, she couldn’t help herself. In the process, Sesshomaru learned of her life as a guardian. That mostly consisted of talking about her relationship with Kikyo.

        At the same rate their conversations became more and more personal, they became more comfortable with each other. Sitting next to each other turned to shoulders touching while they sat. She finally felt how soft his hair was and he allowed her to trace the magenta stripes on his cheeks. In return he witnessed her in vulnerable states such as when she experienced a connection with Kikyo, her eyes glowing blue.

        He learned her love for the water, scoffing at how they always seemed to spend time together at the lake only due to that love. She would retort that it was to keep away from the village, for both of their safety she would claim.

        He was there to watch her body change, her childish figure turning more into that of a woman. As time went by they started to look more the same age, although Sesshomaru was approaching two hundred years.

        Mika soon found her favorite thing was to lie next to him, pressed up to his side and wrapped up in his tail. His favorite seemed to be when she allowed him to lay his head on her lap; Mika stroking his hair. It became common for some sort of physical contact between the two. But it never seemed to stray into intimacy.

        Before Mika even realized it, years had passed. When both Kikyo and Mika hit their sixteenth year, things changed drastically.


	42. La Douleur Exquise Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More flashback, yay!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so very very sorry it took so long to get an update to you guys! And it's not even what I originally planned to get out. It's a crappy chapter that basically just explains some things. The best part of this is now pushed to the next chapter because I'm having difficulty choosing what I want to do within the scene. So I'm a liar and now there are....4 PARTS! This will end and the main story will continue after the next chapter I swear.

        Mika stretched her arms over her head, the action pulling a moan from her. Kikyo sat by her on a rock gazing at her companion.

        “Did you enjoy your rest?”

        “Yes I did…Have you already examined the Bone-Eater’s well?” Mika pushed herself into a seated position. “You were gone for a rather long time to just take a quick look.”

        Kikyo stopped to stare at her guardian.

        “You were asleep; how do you know how long I was actually gone?”

        “Well, you were gone long enough that I had the time to fall asleep,” Mika teased. “Anyways, we should head back to the village now.”

        The two of them had the task of visiting the well every so often to check that it was still working. Today happened to be that day. And while Kikyo usually hated this task, today she was almost eager to go. Although, Mika had a feeling why if the faint trace of a certain someone nearby was any indicator.

        This presence she felt had grown familiar and usually showed up on a daily basis. She personally had never been this close to whoever it was, however. The presence was always closer to Kikyo; studying her movements without malice to the action, well not anymore at least.

        “Hey Kikyo…,” Mika stopped walking causing Kikyo to turn back to look at her. The presence following them halted as well. “I feel like we need to talk.”

        This concerned Kikyo. “Talk about what?”

        “I can tell that…I mean,” Mika struggled to find the words for what she wanted to say. “Nevermind. I am going to go ahead to the village. I will meet you later,” Mika didn’t wait for Kikyo to respond and sprinted off into the forest.

        Kikyo stood in silence, her stare focused on where Mika ran; the young woman’s figure no longer visible through the brush. After some moments passed she looked up into the trees.

        “You can come out now, she is gone…”

        A soft thud sounded behind her. Kikyo turned to come face to face with Inuyasha.

        “Do you think she knows about me yet?” Inuyasha questioned.

        “I think she can tell that something is different with me, yes. But if she is aware of you I am not sure."

        Mika pushed herself closer to the tree, her breaths coming out in sharp pants. She knew if they believed herself to be gone whoever it was that was following them would come out of hiding. She watched as Kikyo and the male talked. 

        They were close…too close for them not to know each other for a while.

        How long have these two been meeting up? Was that why Kikyo started requesting to do tasks by herself more and more? By the male’s clawed hands and ears, it was clear that he was a demon. Why was Kikyo getting so close with him?

        Mika regarded the two intently. Kikyo was not on her guard in the slightest. Mika’s fingers dug into the bark, the wood cutting into the flesh. She paid no mind as she watched Inuyasha’s hand brush Kikyo’s hair behind her ear.

        Oh…

        The look on Kikyo’s face said it all. Her eyes shone in the rays of light filtering through the trees. A softness Mika never seen reflecting in them. The small yet warm smile directed toward this man.

        Mika felt her hands pull away from the tree. Her mind was a mixture of emotions; rage, fear, happiness. She slowly backed away for the scene before her. She cursed herself and took off into the forest running. To where she did not know or care.

        Kikyo was in love.

        Kikyo was in love and Mika didn’t even realize this. She was supposed to know everything. She was her guardian for goodness sakes! If she didn’t know everything how was she supposed to protect the one person most important to her? She couldn’t even tell her priestess, no her best friend was in love with someone. Mika knew that something was off in Kikyo but this had never occurred to her; especially not with a demon.

        She failed. She failed. She failed.

        The mantra repeated in Mika’s head over and over as she ran. Tripping over a hole in the terrain, Mika felt one of her shoes get left behind, but she kept running. The fallen leaves and tree roots scraping her feet, rocks sharply cutting the arch of her foot, she didn’t care.

        Mika should have known.

        Kikyo had been changing. She was growing warmer and more human. Within the past months she had started requesting Mika to go on tasks alone. Something Kikyo would never have done in the past. Mika just thought she wanted to let them have separate identities. To be able to rely on herself more and not make Mika’s focus in life Kikyo. But she was wrong. Kikyo sent her away so she could be around her…lover.

        Mika tripped again, the hard ground shaking her senses as she hit the earth, dust flying up around her. She laid there not moving.

        “Why…why would she send me away…? I would not have done anything to him if she did not want me to…” Mika murmured to herself. Yes, she was supposed to protect Kikyo but that didn’t mean she’d have driven this man off. If it made Kikyo happy, she’d have welcomed him with open arms.

        As she laid in the dirt and leaves Mika felt her tears fall.

        Did Kikyo have no faith in her at all?

*********

        The sky’s color had changed by the time Kikyo entered the village. Mika could feel that she had returned and the various greetings ringing out from the villagers only confirmed it. However what Mika didn’t expect was an unfamiliar name to be included.

        The door to the temple opened to reveal that Kikyo was not alone. She led the two through the open doors, the figure following her closing the doors behind them. Mika watched with interest as they came up to her. The man accompanying Kikyo was the same as the one from the forest.

        “Mika…,” Kikyo paused. Her eyes flashed to her lover before settling on Mika again. “I feel like it’s time I talked to you about what’s been happening lately. I know that you could tell something was changing.”

        Mika nodded. “May I ask some questions before you do?” When Kikyo agreed, Mika sighed and closed her eyes. She rubbed the bridge of her nose feeling her emotions from earlier bubble up. “Is this why you kept sending me away on tasks away from the village?”

        Kikyo stared at her. “Yes.”

        “Why does it feel like I have seen this demon before?”

        “You have…briefly. He once wanted the Shikon Jewel to enhance his demon powers.”

        “I assume that is not the case anymore?”

        Kikyo shook her head. “No. Not exactly.”

        Mika sighed, “Tell me what you need to say then.”

        Kikyo sat down next to Mika on the ground while Inuyasha, Mika now knew his name, choose to remain standing by the door. The priestess went into detail of how after their initial fight she continued to find Inuyasha following her around. The two started to open up to each after some time. The story Kikyo told flowed out into an intricate web of details, some of those surprised Mika but others did not. But at least Mika knew everything that Kikyo was hiding from her. And Inuyasha was a good person in the end. Even the village accepted him. It wouldn’t do anyone any good if Mika acted out against this turn of events.

        While Kikyo told her everything, her eyes stared at the floor, ashamed to meet Mika’s eyes. Mika reached out and put a hand over Kikyo’s. She offered a small smile; after all she knew what it was to have feelings toward someone.

        At least Inuyasha knew Kikyo’s name.

***************************

        Mika sat at her favorite spot in the world. The lake hidden in the forest. But this time she was completely alone. And for once that’s exactly what she wanted. She didn’t want Sesshomaru to see the mess she was at the moment.

        Last night’s conversation still floated around in her thoughts.

 

         “You want to do what with the Jewel?”

 

        “We want to use it to turn Inuyasha into a human.”

 

        “Is that even possible?”

 

        “Yes…but…”

        Mika sighed. She traced the water’s surface gently with her finger. They wanted to use the Shikon Jewel. And if they managed to use it, it will disappear forever. That means all of its power will be used as well.

        But where would that lead her?

        Mika was connected to the Jewel; that’s where her powers stemmed from. They were connected. If the Jewel was gone…would she disappear as well? It would mean she would be the last guardian that’s for sure. But would everything she knows about her life be the same still?

        Would she still have powers?

        Would she still be connected to Kikyo?

        Would she be constrained to live the same lifespan as her friend or will her demon blood overrule that?

        Or…when the Jewel is gone…will she die due to her connection with it?

        Each question made her head hurt more and more. There was only one solution Mika could think of and she did not like it. She would have to go away. Kikyo would never forgive herself if all this resulted in Mika’s death. She didn’t want her best friend to see her demise.

        She needed to tell Kikyo she can’t be near the Jewel in order to fulfill their plan.  
********************************

        It wasn’t that hard to convince Kikyo of what she felt they needed to do; although she left out much of her thought process behind the idea. She simply told them that she couldn’t be near the Jewel.

        So the two of them decided to seal Mika away in a place where she’d be safe. Somewhere in the mountains where many do not travel. To Kikyo, it made sense and they decided that they would leave in the morning.

        That left Mika with one night left on her own.


	43. La Douleur Exquise Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last of the flashback chapters!

         In all honesty, Mika didn’t expect for him to show up. She planned to spend her last night in the one place she’d come to treasure, the lake. She decided to bathe in the moonlit waters and relax before the trek to the mountains with Kikyo in the morning. Her love for water had only grown since she was a child and she couldn’t think of a better way to calm her nerves of what was to come. Especially since it held memories with the man she’d come to love.

        Yet when she was neck deep in the cooling waves his familiar silhouette was illuminated by the moonlight; his figure appearing from the surrounding trees effortlessly. She wasn’t expecting it, but she was sure as hell happy he appeared. Almost as if he sensed that she secretly wanted him to show up.

        His golden eyes focused on her, leading Mika to duck a bit further into the dark waters. Her blush went unnoticed in the darkness.

        “I thought that scent was yours. However, you have a foul smell stuck to you as well,” his voice floated in the silent air.

        “We have a visitor in our village,” Mika mumbled, the waves hitting her chin as she spoke. “A visitor Kikyo apparently has known since we were sixteen. That was two years ago. I am only meeting him now.”

        “Is that why you are here?” He questioned, coming closer to the lake’s edge.

        “Not entirely,” her hands drifted up to cover herself beneath the surface, not entirely sure if he could see through the waters or not. Could he?

        Sesshomaru made a sound in the back of his throat that could almost be considered a chuckle. The sound caused Mika’s eyes to drift up to his in question. Slowly, the man sank down to sit on the ground facing her, resting his chin in his hand.

        “Then why?” His eyes were piercing. “It couldn’t be that you wanted to see me?”

        “Are you…teasing me, Sesshomaru?”

        “What if I was, guardian?”

        There it was; his go to name for her. Mika sighed internally at the thought. Not once in these many years they’ve known each other did he ask what her name was. Instead it was always “guardian” or sometimes “woman.” Honestly it hurt, a lot. But she would never say it to him; she doubted he even realized he never asked for her name.

        “Well…?” His tone sent a shiver through her. Or maybe it was the cold water.

        “I hoped, but did not expect it. But now that you are here, I would like to discuss something with you.”

        She could feel the curiosity in his stare.

        “I…I am,” she could feel herself stumble over her thoughts. “I am not going to be around for some time. I have a…task I have to take care of, as a guardian.”

        She couldn’t do it. She just couldn’t tell him what she was planning to do. The knowledge of her possibly dying could affect him or have no effect at all. She didn’t want to take the chance that it was the later.

        “How long?”

        “I do not know.” Mika turned her gaze to her reflection on the water.

        Why couldn’t she just tell him? Nothing good ever came from hiding the truth. And Sesshomaru didn’t like to be lied to. Yet she couldn’t stop the lie from flowing between her lips. Her mouth felt sour from it, causing her to frown. So many words wanted to escape still and she found she couldn’t keep them from going.

        “This is why I am glad you are here. I want to say this in case I never get the chance to.”

        She didn’t notice Sesshomaru’s movements.

        “I just would like to say that I enjoyed our time together; even if you did not particularly care if I was around or not. I like to think you take pleasure in spending time with me; however you do not really show any emotion besides indifference.

        “What I am trying to say is that I think I will miss you.” Mika crossed her arms, trying to shield herself from her embarrassment.

        When she looked back up at Sesshomaru he was much closer than she thought. When did he get into the water?

        Instantly she backed up. “You-you… You are in the water and really close. I mean why are you in the water?”

        “You’re lying to me.”

        Shit, Mika cursed to herself.

        “This isn’t some simple task, is it?”

        Mika shook her head in response. She looked down only to snap her head back up. The answer to her question earlier was yes, yes Sesshomaru could see through the water if what she could see was anything to go by.

        “Will you be coming back, ever?” He questioned.

        “I do not know. That part I was not lying about.”

        There was a moment of silence between them before Sesshomaru hummed in thought.

        “I suppose I should act now while I can then.”

        Mika opened her mouth to ask him what he meant, but she shut it when the man walked toward her. When he finally stopped they were standing chest to chest. Mika tilted her head up to stare into his eyes, confusion lacing her own. They had been close like this in the past but never in such an intimate state, never this close. She could feel her heartbeat racing and knew that he felt it too. She could feel the friction between their chests with each of their breaths. The air seemed to grow tenser as the silence continued. Finally Sesshomaru broke it.

        “You said that I might ‘not particularly care’ if you were around or not. If I didn’t care, you would never have been able to even touch my tail let alone wrap yourself up in it.”

        “I do like your tail. It’s soft.” Mika trailed off as she continued to stare at Sesshomaru with wide eyes. Her fingers itched at her sides to reach out to him but anxiety kept them where they were.

        “Yes, I’ve realized that by now.”

        Mika flinched when she felt his hand stroke her cheek. Feeling a bit brave she reached up and placed her hand on his cheek, softly stroking her thumb across the magenta streak on his face. A sound of approval came from Sesshomaru’s throat.

        “This is a bit different for us, isn’t it?” The question came out gruff as Sesshomaru studied Mika’s face.

        “Yes, it is very different but oddly not unwelcomed.” She paused, quickly adding, “For myself that is.” Oh it was not unwelcomed in the slightest.

        “Hmmm,” Sesshomaru’s other hand joined his first, cupping her face in this hands. “I will admit I have thought about this before.”

        Mika nearly choked she inhaled so fast. “You- you have thought about us bare in the lake, standing like this before?”

        She felt the puff of air Sesshomaru exhaled through his nose. “No. Not those details exactly.”

        Mika furrowed her brows. “Then what exactly?”

        Sesshomaru was always one more for actions than words. Instead of answering her, the demon leaned down and pressed his lips to hers.

        Parting slowly, Mika stared up into his golden eyes. “Sesshomaru…?” The question stayed in the back of her throat, unable to fully make it out.

        He didn’t answer her implied question. He simply leaned down and captured her lips once more. Stopping so that their lips brushed with each word, Sesshomaru asked her one question she’d been waiting for him to ask.

        “Guardian…what is your name?”

        “Mika.”

        “Mika.” He spoke leisurely, letting the letters roll out as if tasting them. “Mika…from tonight on, you belong to me.”

        Before she knew it his lips were on hers again.

        It was hot and fast paced. His rough hands gripped her hips hard and pulled her closer. Everywhere he touched he left behind flames. Pressed so close to him, Mika could feel their size difference. She felt so small yet so safe in his arms. 

        Sudden scraping of teeth on her neck brought her back to the moment, her fingers tangling themselves into his silver locks at the feeling. 

        Sesshomaru pulled away to look her in the eyes again. His once golden eyes seemed to be alight with flickers of molten gold in the moonlight. And something darker shown in them as well...lust. 

***********************

        Sore. Her body was sore. Everywhere hurt, especially where Sesshomaru’s claws dug into her skin. Fluttering her eyes open, she raised her arm to block out the sun. A hiss escaped at the movement. She felt her shoulder to find the source. Along the junction between her neck and shoulder was a deep bite, evidence that Sesshomaru’s canines sunk into the tender flesh there.

        Speaking of the demon, Mika sat up slowly and searched around for him. The grass around her was empty. His clothes, his sword, everything of his was gone. Sesshomaru was gone.

        Ignoring the pain Mika quickly dressed herself and headed to the village. Whatever thoughts she had of Sesshomaru fled her mind when she saw Kikyo standing before Kaede telling her that the two of them will be gone for some time. It was hard for Kaede to understand why Mika wouldn’t be returning with her sister.

        Mika swallowed the lump in her throat. She placed a hand on Kaede’s head in reassurance. Giving her a parting smile, Mika turned to follow Kikyo out of village and toward the mountain that will become her home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This could have been more...detailed I know. But I wanted to keep it a bit clean even though I was a little more detailed with the scene between Reader and Bankotsu. So no sexy fun time, yet. Maybe when I feel like I can write that type of scene better I may add some in but for now this is what you get. After this chapter things go back to the present and the story starts moving again!


	44. And Now We're Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to the present.

        Sesshomaru was the first to break the silence between them. “I never did find out where you went.” His curiosity betrayed the neutral expression on his face.

         “Kikyo led me up into the mountains in the East and sealed me away in a cave. Neither of us knew what would happen when the Shikon Jewel was used. I did not wish to die before her eyes,” Mika trailed off, her eyes lowering to stare at the ground and not the golden eyes boring into her in question. “As you know none of that ended up happening however,” she added under her breath.

        “Is that why you told me that you didn’t know when you’d be returning?” He studied her reaction. Her shoulders tensed and she refused to look up at him. “You left me with no clue that you were planning on never returning,” he stated, accusation in his tone.

        Mika snapped her head up, anger on her face. “You left me to wake without you.”

        “There is no need for me to explain myself since it no longer matters.”

        “Because I am on my way into the grave, it does not matter?”

        There was a moment where both of them just looked at each other.

        Mika released a sigh, rubbing her face in frustration. “Never mind, you are right, it does not matter anymore,” she crossed her arms and stared up at Sesshomaru. She then turned in the direction of the shrubbery that held their eavesdroppers.

        “Inuyasha, Kagome…you all can come out now,” a small squeak was heard from the bushes, Kagome most likely, before Shippo’s head popped out to stare at Mika.

        “Is the conversation over?” the small fox demon asked as the group started to exit the bushes.

        “Yes. It is,” Mika answered.

        Sesshomaru exhaled through his nose, his stared shifting from Mika to where Kohaku headed off with Rin. He turned to head that way before Mika reached a hand out to stop him. He stared at her hand resting on his arm.

        “Sesshomaru…I do not know how long you have been in this area but it is clear that the Band of Seven had been through here.”

        “Yes, I smelled the carnage in that village,” he acknowledged.

        “Do you know what direction they headed in? (Y/N) is still with them.”

        “Rushing into death,” Sesshomaru’s gaze pierced her with accusation again.

        “Oh stop with that. I am tired of hearing it from you,” she frowned.

        He paused before freeing his arm from her hold, “No,” he answered. “I have not seen what direction they went,” Sesshomaru turned away from her but stopped after a few steps. While the others were still a distance away he lowered his voice to address Mika. “I left so that I wouldn’t stop you from leaving with that priestess. I knew that no matter how upset you were that you were leaving, you would’ve been more upset if I did that.”

        Mika could feel the air leave her lungs. Before she could say anything Sesshomaru had disappeared into the forest. She knew though. He would never have said that, his true feelings, if he was expecting to see her again.

        That was his goodbye.

        “So…that was…interesting?” Kagome spoke up.

        “Interesting my ass, what the hell was all that about?” Inuyasha growled in irritation.

        Mika looked over at them, “There is history between your brother and I.”

        “That is obvious, my lady,” Miroku said.

        “How ‘bout you just give us the short version?” Shippo asked from Kagome’s shoulder.

        Mika sighed again, “Fine, if it will fulfill your curiosity. I met Sesshomaru when I was a child, around the age of that girl with him. It was then that he found out I was a guardian. Years passed and I met him again and somehow from there we stared running into each other more and then actually spending time together. When Kikyo and Inuyasha planned on using the Shikon Jewel to turn him human,” Mika paused. “When that happened I developed the plan to seal myself away.

        “I did so because I believed I would perish due to my connection with the jewel. So I spent one last night in the spot I always met him at. Um…,” she looked at her hands, “we spent one last night together and well…I do not wish to go into details.

        “I woke in the morning and he was gone. That is the end. We were close and it did not end well as you can see.”

        She looked back up at the others to see their faces. Inuyasha’s mouth was set in a confused frown.

        “You’re telling me that you and my brother—

        Kagome cut him off by slamming her hand over this mouth.

        Mika’s face was red and she started to stammer, “This is not important. We need to move on and find (Y/N).”

        “Agreed,” Sango said. “If the village was in that state, the Band of Seven must be close.”

************************

        You watched in fear as Koga took on the Band of Seven. The fight was terrible; five against one was not an easy match. But Koga was handling himself for the moment. The speed his shards gave him was by far his best advantage in this battle. He was able to maneuver around so easily.

        Unlike you. Here Koga was being kind of a badass, yet here you were just sitting on your ass. The whole leg injury was becoming a bigger annoyance by the second. Why couldn’t you be able to help for once? You glared at the dark purple that painted your leg. If you were supposed to be this amazing demon like guardian, why couldn’t you keep yourself from getting injured all the damn time? You brought seven men back to life for goodness sakes, although the jewel shards pretty much did all of the work, you just kinda gave it the boost to get the job done, but still!

        A gust of dust assaulted your face, sending you into a coughing fit. Looking up when the dust settled, fur caught your eye. Koga had slit to a stop before you. His blue eyes bore into yours. In a flash he wrapped his arms around you, pulling you to his chest with a rough tug. You head collided with his shoulder as he whipped around.

        Bankotsu was straight ahead. Koga and he stared each other down for brief second before the mercenary’s image blurred as Koga took off in a sprint.

        It was all so fast. Colors flew by in streaks. It hurt your eyes to try to keep up so instead you just closed them. As sudden as your departure was, the arrival to your destination was just as jarring. You felt yourself lurch in Koga’s grasp when he stopped, your body not finished with moving yet. When you felt normal again, you opened your eyes. The two of you were in a field by a mountain.

        You were no longer with the Band of Seven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back? Sorry for such the long wait for such a short update. I want to try to publish at least once a month now for you all. And sorry if you felt that this was a bit lackluster for what I built up, but I don't see Sesshomaru as the type to drag this out or fret over the emotional aspect of it all. He would literally just piece out and say bye in a way that doesn't really sound like he is...so that's why I wrote it this way. And oh look you've been rescued...after only...what? 32 chapters? hahaha (the fight between the BoS and Koga was not described because you were zoning out by the way. And I didn't want to just type the manga scene out.)


	45. A Short Break

        The grass tickled your legs as you sat in the field Koga took you to. Your eyes followed Koga as he paced around.

        “Koga,” it was the first word either of you spoke since he skidded into the field. “Koga, you can relax.”

        You watched as his shoulders tensed. He whipped around to face you, his face fixed in a frustrated expression. He opened and closed his mouth without saying anything yet something was obviously on his mind. Finally with a huff he sat on the ground next to you, crossing his legs in the process.

        “I…,” he tried but his focus drifted over to your leg. It was clear he didn’t know how to bring up the subject of your injury. After a few moments of you silently waiting for him to gain the nerves he asked, “Does it hurt?”

        You gently touched the coloration. “Not at the moment,” you didn’t add anything else to the statement. You didn’t want to worry the man anymore.

        “Did I…did I really cause that?”

        You took a deep breath before answering. You didn’t want to hurt the demon’s feelings, but he most likely wouldn’t like it if you lied to him either. “I’m not going to lie. In a way you did but I also was in a bad spot to be hiding in. So we are both at fault,” he nodded along, acknowledging your words. “I mostly blame Jakotsu. He’s the one that stood on top of the rock, making the injury worse.”

        “He did what?” Koga stared into your eyes. It seemed like he was trying to search your eyes for something but instead chose to voice his worry. “How much have they hurt you since you’ve been with them?” Concern laced his tone.

        “They’re…well they’re mercenaries, Koga. And you’ve seen what sort of destruction they leave behind,” you tried not to meet gazes with him, his stare was intense. “I’m just lucky Bankotsu favored me.”

        “That’s not an answer, human,” Koga sighed.

        You fidgeted in your spot, “Why should you even care? It’s not like we were pals or anything…,” the emotions Koga was showing confused you. When you still had the visions of the past in your dreams, this guy was never like this with anyone but Kagome and those in his pack.

        “I know I didn’t really spend time with you much-

        You laughed. “Try any time. Pretty much met you and then got kidnapped by good ol’ Naraku, the asshole,” you crossed your arms with a pout.

        “Um…,” it was clear he didn’t know what to say to your statement.

        “Thanks for saving me from them though,” you finally met his eyes.

         They were studying you with cautious interest. The bright blue of his irises were so enchanting you couldn’t help but stare back at him with curiosity. Why did he have such an intense look in his eyes?

        “What are you thinking, Koga?” You asked softly. “I know I’ve never talked with you other than that awkward first encounter, but I am a pretty good listener,” you offered.

        His eyes remained locked onto yours for a few seconds before drifting down to your leg.

        “Are you really sure that you’re okay?” It took you a bit by surprise him asking again.

        True he never showed emotion like this in your visions. But maybe he had changed a bit; after all, it had been awhile since you’ve had one of those dreams.

        “Yes, Koga I’m—

        “You’re an important person to Kagome so that means that I’m responsible for you.”

        His phrasing caused a snort to escape you. “Responsible for me? You don’t need to say that, you make it sound like…well, just don’t say that,” you started laughing at the confusion on his face.

        “But I mean it,” he suddenly reached for your hand, “I did nothing you help you then but I sure as hell can do something now.”

        Trying to find the right words to say in this moment proved to be rather hard. Koga was ever so gently holding your hand, his blue eyes shining in sincerity. He was being serious. This man, demon, whatever, that you hardly met for a day was actually saying he cared for you. In a really strange way, but still he cared.

        “Koga, how about we start over.”

        “What?” He put your hand down, still holding it slightly. “Start over?”

        “Yeah, you know,” you lifted your conjoined hands. You moved the position and started to shake hands. “Like this. Hi, I’m (Y/N). It’s nice to meet you.”

        “Uh…I already know your name.”

        “I know that, but we’re starting over.”

        He continued to look at you with a puzzled look.

        “I see this is going to take awhile.”

*****************

        Mika fell to the ground. She pushed herself onto her knees with shaking hands. Kagome rushed over to her side. The younger girl helped Mika onto her feet, letting her rest her wait on Kagome’s shoulders. Sango came up to Mika’s other side to help.

        “What happened, Lady Mika?” Both Miroku and Inuyasha ran over to where the women stood.

        “I feel lightheaded,” she placed a hand on her forehead. “So much has happened in the past few days. Perhaps,” she looked over to Kagome. “Perhaps I am not in a state to continue along with you all.”

        Kagome nodded, “We should take a rest. We’ve been on our feet all day.  A couple minutes of rest won’t hurt anything.”

        They all settled down in an area off the main trail. Mika continued to rub her head.

        “Your head still hurting ya?” Inuyasha asked.

        “Yes, the ache is being very persistent,” she responded. Before she could say anything else she froze.

        Sango startled at her side. “Miss Mika are you alright?”

        Inuyasha waved a hand in front of Mika’s face, gaining no reaction. “She froze up.”

        “Wonder why?” Kagome asked, leaning in to get a better look at Mika.

        Very faintly Mika’s eyes began to glow a soft blue, creating a glossy look to her eyes. The others looked at her with confusion before Shippo turned to Kagome.

        “Isn’t this what happened back at the mountain?”

        “I-I think it is? Is she connecting with (Y/N)?” Kagome asked.

        Mika blinked a few times before a smile graced her lips. “I did. I connected with (Y/N). That means we’re close,” she looked up excitingly to the others. “I saw through her eyes. She was with Koga.”


	46. Koga and You

        After starting off new again with Koga, you started to realize that you two got along quite well with each other. You traded questions to pass the time. It first started as him questioning you about what happened with the Band of Seven, but you got tired of basically repeating that you were okay over and over again so you proposed the trading of info. For every question he asked about what happened, you got to ask him a question about him. So far you’ve learned a fair amount of facts about the demon. But the questions he asked started to get more personal and by the look on his face he was trying to decide if he should ask what he wanted to.

        With a sigh, you looked him straight in the eyes. “Koga, you can go ahead and ask. You’re giving yourself frown lines with all that internal struggling you’re doing,” you teased him gently.

        He scoffed at your playful tone, his frown deepening. “It is not, the most appropriate of questions.”

        This caught your interest. What was it exactly that he wanted to know?

        He wrinkled his nose before making a sound of irritation at himself. Finally he asked, “What did they do with you at night?”

        You tilted your head. “They usually made me sleep somewhere near Bankotsu so that I wouldn’t try to run away.”

        “That is not what I mean…” he trailed off.

        “What?”

        “That bastard had no trouble putting his hands on you in front of me. So what did they do to you when alone, like at night?”

        It then occurred to you that he meant if they tried to make moves on you when the sun went down, when no one could see. You were about to deny any act of that sort until the night in the cabin filled your memory. Bankotsu on top of you, biting your ear, you head-butting him to get away, and Kagura swooping you away for the night. You looked down at your hands.

        Your silence was all that Koga needed as an answer. He balled his hands into fists and grit his teeth. You peered over to him. He was furious.

        “What did that bastard do to you?”

        “He tried to…,” you paused not wanted to say the word. “But I head-butted him and stopped him. Then Kagura showed up by coincidence and took me away for the night,” you didn’t want to mention the witch, especially after what she did to Koga but you wanted him to know that Bankotsu didn’t get away with what he wanted to do to you. For some reason you wanted Koga to know that for sure.

        “Well at least he didn’t succeed,” he grimaced. “He did have no qualms about touching you though, he made sure to show that to me.”

        “If that’s how you feel I’m glad you didn’t arrive sooner than you did,” you mumbled to yourself.

        “What did you say?” Koga questioned, his eyes growing dark with anger. It was clear though that he heard you clearly.

        You knew the anger wasn’t directed at you, but you couldn’t help the shiver than ran down your spine. You kept forgetting Koga was still a demon. With a gulp you answered truthfully, “If you came just a few minutes earlier…he was…kissing me,” you shrunk into yourself with each word, unsure of how Koga would react.

        He slammed his fist on the ground, “That son of a bitch!”

         “The only good thing about all this I guess is that I might be able to be used as a distraction for him during a fight? I mean I don’t think he’ll care if I get hurt but I know he still wants things from me—

        You were interrupted by Koga. “Hell no. I’m not using you as some sort of bait. I may be a demon but I’m not going to do that to someone that I know,” he crossed his arms in finality.

        You didn’t know why Koga was getting so worked up about all this. It’s not like he was affected by any of it. You thought the conversation was going to end, but Koga kept talking.

        “Besides,” he sighed. “I know how it feels to have unwanted affection directed toward you.”

        This made you look at him in question.

        He looked away from you with an embarrassed expression. “Don’t you dare tell anyone this,” he waited until you nodded in agreement. “Before they died, the elders of my clan wanted me to mate with someone they picked. She was from a different clan. She was nice, but I knew I didn’t want to marry her. She on the other hand demanded it. As far as I know she still wants to but I’ve already claimed I have no plans to. My clan knows not to push me.”

        You were on your feet before you even realized it. His name made it out of your mouth, drawing his attention to you. And you embraced him. He really didn’t expect you to hug him, his feet shifting to find balance with the new weight. It took a couple of moments for him to wrap his arms around you, his chin resting on the top of your head. A blush coated his cheeks.

        “What’s this for?” He asked rather softly.

        You felt your face redden but still answered him, “Thank you for saving me. I really do mean it,” the quiver in your voice made him sigh.

        “You’re welcome, but you shouldn’t be on your feet. That injury still looks ugly.”

        You let out a shaky laugh, “It does look ugly doesn’t it.”

        But neither of you moved to part. His arms stayed around you. If you didn’t know any better, you thought you heard Koga mumble that you smelled good. Which of course caused you to blush harder.

        “This feels different,” his voice was a whisper, almost to the point of inaudibility.

        You whispered back, “Different from what?”

        “From how Kagome’s embraces feel…” it was if the words were hard for him to admit.

        “While we’re being honest,” you breathed, “For some reason it feels like I’ve known you for a long time,” you paused. “And not because of the visions.”

        You felt him remove his chin and tilted your head to look up at him. He was staring down at you with such a soft look in his eyes. A finger trailed your jawline. You didn’t even notice he had moved his hand.

        “Yeah…I wonder why…”

        A sudden snap of a branch breaking from the nearby forest line had  the two of you breaking apart and watching the trees cautiously.

        A mop of white hair made its way through the leaves.

        “Alright I smell that stupid wolf now where is he?” Inuyasha snapped, coming to a stop once he spotted the two of you.

        “Is (Y/N) there?” Kagome and Sango stumbled out of the brush, Kagome’s face lighting up when she saw you.

        Then the others came out of the trees. And you made eye contact with Mika.


	47. Exchange

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for how long it took me to get this chapter out. And for how short it is. Next chap will be longer.

It was like ice filled your veins. 

Sharp waves of ice ran up your arms and legs, swirling to meet at your core. A quick clicking sound filled your head, so loud it drowned out everything else. The center of your body continued to drop in temperature. Numbness started to take over. Your tongue refused to move, leaving you speechless. This made you realize, the clicking noise was your teeth. Your inner temperature had dropped enough to cause your teeth to click uncontrollably. 

You had never been so cold in your entire life. All of your limbs became heavy and you couldn’t do anything but stare back at Mika in desperation. She seemed to be in a similar state by the way she froze up as well. The two of you locked in place across the field while the others watched in alarm. 

“What the hell is happening?” Koga whipped his head over to stare down Inuyasha. “Why did she stop moving? Why isn’t she saying anything?”

Inuyasha looked at the two women in utter confusion, “Like hell I know. Kagome?”

“I think, I think their souls are finally going to combine…,” Kagome murmured in awe and sadness. 

“What?” Koga asked.

“Remember that there can only be one guardian for a soul at a time. But we had two. It was like their soul was split and now it’s finally reunited,” Miroku explained. “What happens now, well we don’t know what will happen exactly.”

Fear continued to build in you as you stood frozen. 

Suddenly Mika’s eyes began to glow. A tugging feeling started in your chest, it was as if it was trying to pull the other woman closer. Tingling sensations rushed up to your ears, briefly muting the clicking sound of your teeth. A intense beat stopped everything.

In a moment that seemed to last forever you watched as Mika opened her mouth and a bright blue light rushed out. 

The beam of light hit you hard, almost knocking you down. You could feel it seep into your skin, chilling you even more than you thought was possible. Everything felt heavy. And finally your body gave out, your knees buckling under you. 

Koga rushed forward, catching you before you hit the ground. “Shit, she’s like ice,” he growled.

Sango barely caught Mika as she crumbled to the ground. 

“Mika?” Kagome kneeled down next to her. She reached out to gently shake the woman. Mika showed no response.

Sango slowly laid the guardian down onto the ground before leaning over to press her ear to her chest. 

Nothing.

“There’s…no heartbeat…”

Inuyasha ran over to you and Koga, “Is she okay?”

“She’s cold as ice, but I can feel her breath still,” Koga answered.

Inuyasha watched as your body forced you into a sleep and you closed your eyes.

The world went black.


	48. Welcome New Guardian: Part 1

Koga held you in his arms, his grip soft but secure. Sango reached out to move Mika’s body but the moment her touch met Mika’s skin, the guardian’s skin began to crack. Sango jumped back, startled. Slowly broken lines etched their way all over Mika’s body. Her skin concaved in, crumbling into dust. 

Mika was gone.

All attention shifted to you.

**************

An hour had passed and you had still not woken up. 

Koga was sitting on the ground, you in his arms. From the moment he caught you, Koga could tell that your body was cold, too cold. You needed to be warmed up and fast. So he pulled you into his arms and tried to keep you warm with his body heat. Inuyasha draped the robe of the fire rat over you to aid the attempt to raise your body temp. 

“What the hell is going on?” Inuyasha groaned, flopping down onto the ground next to Kagome.

She frowned at him. “How are any of us supposed to know what’s going on in her head right now.”

“I’m more curious as to what’s happened to her while in the hands of the Band of Seven,” Miroku said.

“That bruise looks bad,” Shippo said as he studied you from Kagome’s lap. 

Koga flinched at the mention of your leg. “That feminine man did it to her during my fight with him.”

“Figures it was one of them,” Inuyasha growled. 

Sango approached Koga, crouching down next to him. “How is her temperature?”

Koga shifted, putting his forehead on yours. “She’s still cold, but it’s warmer than before.”

“Perhaps you should take her clothes off?”

A loud smack was heard as Kagome reached over and slapped Miroku on the back of the head. Miroku rubbed his head and looked at them with a flustered expression.

“I purely meant that skin contact is the fastest way to heat someone up.”

“Yeah, but you still shouldn’t say it,” Kagome said. 

A small whimper sounded and everyone halted. It was the first sound you had made since you passed out.

********

Everything was dark. 

There was no hint of space, no indication of an end or beginning. The only thing you were sure of was that you weren’t alone.

Soft whispers floated around you, never staying long enough to hear what they were saying. Pieces of conversations, self-reflections, memories filled the silence of the dark. Each whisper brought with it another rush of a cold sensation running down an arm, a leg, your chest. 

After what felt like an eternity a whisp of blue smoke headed toward you. It circled around you until in almost encased you in it’s smoke. It shrinked down, closer and closer, tightening itself around you until in sinked into your skin.

The whispers were silenced. 

In a moment that should have frightened you, you instead felt comfort. The dark around you shifted into a field swaying softly in a breeze you couldn’t feel. A soft voice made you turn around to see multiple women sitting amongst the grass. 

“Welcome new guardian”

********************

Shippo leaned it closer to your face. “It sounds like she’s talking to someone.”

Kagome shifted closer as well. “Mika did say how guardian’s have memories from their past lives. Could that be who she’s talking to? Her past selves?”

Inuyasha propped his chin on his hand. “Who knows,” he tilted his head toward you, “Just wake the hell up already!”

Koga had enough, “Would the three of you back off a little?”

The three of them were crowded around Koga, a little too close for comfort. 

“But I wanna know what she’s saying,” Shippo exclaimed. 

Koga growled at him, “You could do that from a bit farther away.”

Shippo pouted, “You just want to have her all for yourself, that’s why your trying to push us away.”

Koga blushed, “What the hell gives you that idea!”

You groaned in your sleep, your head turning into Koga’s chest.

They all watched you intently. 

Slowly you blinked your eyes open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is divided in two parts because I was having some writer's block with the latter half of the chapter. I hope you are all enjoying this story. I'm going to start wrapping the story up soon as I've started to have less and less motivation to write for it. I started this back when I was in high school, before this site existed and even though I still love these characters, I don't really know where I'm going with it anymore. Plus I'm sort of done with it really, but I'm going to finish it. I'm not going to leave it unfinished. I won't do that to all of you. I expect maybe 10 more chapters at least.. It'll take a bit to finish with the Band of Seven arc. So I'm going to say the story will finish with chapter 60.

**Author's Note:**

> So I finally got an account on here so I'm putting this story up here as well since it's doing so well on my other sites. Hope you all enjoy it here as well :) And yes I know the first couple of chapters are slower and short, but that changes as the story continues.


End file.
